


Found together

by TwistedAnkle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Spider siblings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAnkle/pseuds/TwistedAnkle
Summary: He had a target. The last thing he thought he'd find was friendship and love.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 117
Kudos: 376





	1. Target

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m Strawberrycat66, this is my first Hazbin fanfic. I’ve been meaning to do this for a while, but finally gotten around to starting it. This multi-chapter of depression and fluff and was inspired by @nadairead on twitter. If you haven’t already checked them out then please do.

It should be a simple enough job, but Pop had trusted Arackniss to do it, so it held some level of importance. Henroin didn’t actually send Arackniss out much on his own to do jobs, they often did them together. They did a lot together really, Father and son time if you can call it that. But it was good to get out and breathe once in a while. Sometimes it felt like Henroin was breathing down Arackniss' neck, but the spider couldn’t blame him. Arackniss himself would even admit he can be a little trigger happy at times.

Plus, this was a dangerous job. Pa was only showing he cares… in his own controlling way.

Arackniss wasn’t on this side of hell often, when he was, he’d go see Angle Dust, try and fix their relationship a bit more, maybe he’d stop by if he had time. He couldn’t let Henroin question where he was; let the old man get suspicious. But first, Arackniss had a job to do. It shouldn’t take long anyway. This guy seemed like a joke. He pulled a piece of paper out, unflooded it. There was the name and address. “Sir Pentious at blah blah blah blah, west side.” It shouldn’t be hard to find.

And he wasn’t wrong. You really couldn’t miss it!

The address lead Arackniss to a large, gothic-like mansion! It was truly something to behold, looked like it was pulled out some old school animation; thunder may as well have been crashing behind it, the clouds above just a little darker. Made with black bricks and red roof tiles and all tired together with an oversized, carved wooden front door. It was huge, 5 stories tall, easily over 100 room, and all guarded with a large, metal, specked black gate.

Arackniss eyes moved over the building, he wouldn’t admit it, but he was impressed. From the intel Pa had given him, this guy was a mad inventor, building his own mad man machines and trying to take over hell, wanting more turf.

Arackniss was here to either beat some sense into this guy or put a bullet in his head. This guy was causing too much trouble for some of the higherups in hell. And destroying half the city every weekend wasn’t helping either.

He moved over to the monster of a gate, eyes scanning over it. There was no intercom… guy clearly didn’t like visitors. And when pushing on the gate he found it locked. He then looked back to the mansion, rolled his eyes, and sighed, stepping forward, easily steeping between the bars in the large gate.

The small spider made his way up to the front door. There were these large pink eyes lining the door. Pink snake eyes. Arackniss didn’t think much of them, until they all suddenly came to life and shifted to him, all locking onto him, not blinking. Arackniss forced himself not to react, but he felt sweat run down the back of his neck. He couldn’t tell if they were alive, or if they were cameras…. maybe both? He found himself forcing a lump in his throat down. Feeling them burning into him as he took his own eight eyes off them and knocked on the door. After a moment or two of silence, he knocked again. Nothing. He then tried to door handle and hold and behold it was unlocked.

Arackniss arched a brow. Looking back up to the eyes, still locked on him. Arackniss wasn’t stupid. Unlocked door, what could be high-security cameras, he could smell a trap. But… the snake shouldn’t be expecting him. Pa was always on the down-low about this kinda stuff, maybe the guy was just wired enough to have a 12-foot, locked gate around his mansion but left the door unlocked.

Arackniss gingerly stepped in, pinkish-red eyes scanning the large open room. It was a mammoth-sized main entrance. A large, crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, buffed oak honey flooring, long, silky, ruby red curtains, and large, Victorina windows on the wall north to the front door. The walls were covered with this black, pink rose linked with chains wallpaper that made Arackniss want to throw up.

Arackniss steeped in a little more, he knew something was up, or this guy really was just nuts, but before he could pull his gun out from under his jacket, the floor under his opened. He dropped down, he didn’t yell, but panic broke out on his face as he was sent flying down a metal pipe, he tried to stop himself from falling, even broke out his extra set of arms and dug his claws into the metal around him, but he couldn’t stop!

He was spat out at the bottom, slamming face-first into a concrete floor. Before he even tried to force himself up his first move was his guns, he ripped his pistol out from under his coat, he threw them out and aimed them around the room. He panted a little, trying to keep his composter as he found himself in what looked to be a basement. His legs worked without the support of his arms in getting up.

It was a concrete room, a buzzing, flickering ceiling light. He forced a deep breath in, the room was unsettling to say the least, it was completely empty, nothing but an old wooden door across from him and the ceiling light kept fading out before sparking back to life. However, the spider seemed relatively calm, apart from the heavy breathing; guns out and eyes shifting around the room, just waiting to see something move and fill it with lead.

Then from the walls shot out these black like ropes and raced at the spider. Arackniss wouldn’t ever admit it, but yeah, he fracked out, enough that it threw him off, and before he knew it, they were wrapping around his wrists. He let a disgusted grunt out, pulling his arms away but they were already around him and forcing his arms out. Pistol slipped from his hands, clanking on the floor. The spider hissed, pulling his arms back but they were on tight and around all six of his wrists. The ropes were kinda like rubber, had somewhat elasticity to them.

Ugh! This is what he got for letting his guard down! He knew he shouldn’t have come through that front door! H-how could he be so messy?! 

“NYAHAHA! Now tell me what is not impressive!” A snake came rushing in, throwing his arms out and bright, fanged smile on his face.

Arackniss stopped pulling on the things around his wrist. He didn’t say anything, but eyes narrow. Great, first impressions weren’t the best here. “You fuck face tw-“

“Do you like them!?” The snake grinned, slivering over. Waist bellow was snake, tail black with thick, yellow stripes and followed up throughout most of his look. He had many pink snake eyes on his tail, just like the ones out on the front door and his own eyes. He was in a grey and yellow suit and his top hat seemed to be alive. One large eye and sharp yellow teeth.

Arackniss didn’t say anything, blinking as the snake gently pulled on the black rope-like things coming out the wall and locked around the spiders six wrists.

“My you’re a small thing.” the snake leant down, a finger on his chin and eyes studying the spider.

Arackniss scoffed at this. Going to order him to make the things let go but the snake let an evil laugh out. “NYAHAHA!” He silvered off. “Allow me to introduce myself! I am -!”

“Sir Pentious.” Arackniss put drily, forcing himself not the smirk when the snakes hood fell down, shoulders slumped slightly, and finger curved back into his hand.

“Ah…y-you already know who I am?” He turned around, but before the spider could answer, the snakes hood jumped back up, out wide and clear, exposing the four pinkish eyes on his mostly yellow hood. “Of course, you do! I am rather well known~” He turned his head to the side, smirking as he tapped the bottom of his unfolded hood. “My natural evil genius is known by many!” He smiled somewhat charmingly.

Arackniss eyes rolled. Oh, he knew the kinda person this Sir was. Drowning in his own ego but question him and he’ll cry, he seemed bold and up his own ass but deep down he had rotting insecurities. He was a character; wearing a mask, should be fun.

“You mind getting this thing to let me go?” He glared back to the snake.

Sir Pentious laughed. “Oh, I will little spider, as long as you inform me first. Why are you here?” He lent down, face inches from the spiders and hands behind his back. He arched a brow and amusement glistening in his eyes. 

Arackniss could see himself with a somewhat grumpy but cold stone expression on his face, reflecting of Sir Pentious eyes.

“You don’t look impressed.” Sir Pentious stood up straight as a moment of silence followed. He scratched his chin with a sharp finger. Slight sadness in his snake eyes. Then a light bulb went off, a bright, fanged smile crossing his face. He then snapped his fingers and electricity raced down the lines wrapped around the spider’s wrist.

Arackniss couldn’t help but cry out in agony, he pulled on the chains around him. He even lit up for a second with all the electricity racing through him. Eyes rolling back in his head before slumping down.

“Oh…” Sir Pentious coiled, watching the spider slump down, limp, and ropes holding him up. “Um…” worry set into the snakes’ eyes. “I suppose I should have turned the juice down for someone so small.” He lent down, face close to a limp Arackniss. The spiders' face was hidden by his hair.

Sir Pentious went to gently push the hair away from his face, worried he’d killed the spider, but Arackniss threw his head forward, smashing his forehead right into Sir Pentious face.

“Ahh!” The snake let a loud, somewhat dramatic cry out, both hands holding and hiding his face as he almost fell over. He hunched forward, pain running through his face.

Arackniss swiftly forced his body back, he dug his feet into the floor and pushed his upper body back even more. Building as much tension as he could in the rubber ropes.

Sir Pentious pulled his hands from his face. Sharp hissing roaring out of him, hood out wide and hat looked just as angry as the snake himself. “You whore!” His eyes shrunk; hood dropped as Arackniss came flying as him like a slingshot. Crashing into the snake, and the black ropes snapping. The two rolled and crashed down the hallway, going out the door Sir Pentious had left open and down a set of stairs. Many, many stairs.

Sir Pentious screaming all the way down, only stopping when they crashed down at the bottom and had rolled, somehow like magic back into the main front hall.

Arackniss rolled a little farther into the room then Sir Pentious and the spider didn’t hesitate, pulling his guns out and locking them on the snake face down on the floor. He blinked, finding his hands out and aimed at the snake, even shaped to be holding the gun, but no guns!

Crap, they must still be in that room the tunnel dropped him in!

“NYAHAHA!” Sir Pentious spun himself around, a large machine gun in his hands.

Arackniss eyes winded. Where the fuck had that even come from! He dived behind the old, large brown and flower printed sofa as Sir Pentious began shooting up the room. “You nutcase!” Arackniss yelled from behind the sofa. He scurried over to another display case, he smashed it with his elbow, breaking the glass and pulled a pistol out. Then hurried to the large staircase jumping up and began climbing the railings to get higher ground.

Sir Pentious was laughing wildly, but hood dropped down when the machine gun ran out of ammo. He grumbled. “don’t like those things anyway.” He tossed it to the side and hurried over to a large display case holding a huge ray gun. It was a large, ugly machine. “Come out little spider!” He yelled happily, boldly. Turning around with the large weapon loaded and ready. It was tucked his left arm, and his eyes danced around the room. The ray gun let this low humming out, a dark pink light coming out of it. But the man couldn’t see the spider. His eyes narrowed. Lips pouted out a little. “I know you’re still here.”

Arackniss was upside down and crawling across the ceiling. He had the gun in his mouth, using all six arms to cross the ceiling until he was above the snake, watching him look around the room.

“Who sent you, little spider?” Sir Pentious pointed to his chest proudly. “I know many demons wish for my vast collection of machines, my brilliant mind, and talent but I Sir Pentious shell not be defeated by a small, insignificant spider!” He aimed the ray gun around the room. “I Sir Pentious am a-!”

Arackniss dropped down on him, making the snake yell. The small spider gripped the snake’s hat that looked just as startled as the snake himself and the spider pushed it down, making the hat swallow the snakes head.

“Ahh!” Sir Pentious dropped the ray gun, trying it force the hat off. He tripped over the ray gun he’d dropped and colliding onto the floor. A small groan left Sir Pentious.

Arackniss took this moment to breathe, he pushed his hair back, then fixed his little hat. He walked over to the spider rolling around on the floor, trying to pull his hat off. When he finally was free, he was met with the barrel of a gun inch from his face and spider looming over him.

A small, panicked, scared squeak left the snake, pulling the hat to his face, hiding behind it.

Arackniss narrowed eyes softened a little, he blinked. Usually, people couldn’t wait to die, they hated this world as much as Arackniss did and a bullet to their head was something they often embraced. Well… the people who were in the same business as Arackniss, mostly because it never came to a surprise that someone wanted them dead. Arackniss however, even though this guy had tried killing him already, he felt…kinda bad… he pulled the gun away from the snakes' face, watching him shaking and cowering.

Fuck, the guy really just laid it all out for everyone to see.

The spider crossed his arms. “You look pathetic.” He mumbled, gun still in hand but aimed away from the snake. He glared when seeing the snake still scared. “Ugh, cut it out!” He yelled; eyes narrowed. He didn’t like that his anger broke but he wasn’t standing here all day waiting for the snake to get a hold of himself.

Sir Pentious gingerly pulled the hat down, blinking when seeing the spider arms crossed, eyes narrowed at him. He snake cleared his throat, quickly getting up. “Y-you’re not going to kill me...?” he asked softly, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

“No.” Arackniss but sharply. “I just came here to tell you to back off.” He pocked the snake’s chest, right in the eye on the Sir’s chest. “Got it? You have to stop destroyin’ everything!”

This was a lie. Heroin wanted the snake dead; he was a problem for them, but Arackniss just… couldn’t. He didn’t know why, normal he had little to no issue putting a bullet in someone’s head. Why was this time any different.

Clear confusion sunk on for the taller man. “Back … off…?” he arched a brow, head cocking to the side a little.

“Yeah.” Arackniss crossed his arms. “Ya been going around shooting and blowing everything up and Pa- I mean Boss wants you to cut it out. Otherwise, ya gonna end up dead.”

Sir Pentious blinked as that all sunk in. Then he flung around, so his back was to the spider and making Arackniss jump a little as the sudden movement. His hood flapped out. “But I’m looking for world domination!” He yelled proudly; a fist clenched in the air.

Arackniss groaned, holding his face in his hand. “You looking for a bullet in the back of your head too?”

The snake spun back around. “You are an interesting little fellow.” He’d lent down, completely ignoring the spider’s comment. A hand behind his back, the other scratched his chin. “Have I seen you somewhere before?” He cupped Arackniss chin in his hand, making the spiders' eyes winded as the snake turned his head side to side, studying everything.

“Ugh.” Arackniss shoved the man’s handoff. “Listen-“ He didn’t get to finish.

“I have Wine and Champagne!” The snake voiced, and moved over to the bar by the window, he hummed softly, seeing most the glasses were broke from him going nuts with the machine gun. However, he dug out two untouched wine glasses.

Arackniss watched the man. He blinked, completely dumbfounded. He didn’t know how to feel. How are you meant to feel in a station like this!? The guy had just tried to kill him and now they were going to have drinks together!?

Then again… it was kinda fun…! Normally this kinda stuff was so dragged and out right boring! The target would have goons at their side, letting them do all the hard work. But this… it was… fun, having the room shot up. Exciting! Arackniss was pulled from his thoughts as a filled wine glass was placed in his hand. “Uh…” His eyes narrowed at the drink.

Sir Pentious had a sip of red wine. “Don’t you like wine?” He asked, head tilted when seeing a grumpy spider looking up at him. It then sunk in and he laughed. “Oh!” He chuckled, a hand on his chest. “You think I spiked it!” He let a warm laugh out. “How silly of me, here, have mine, please.” He smiled warmly and held his wine glass out for the Arackniss to take.

The two did end up silently switching drinks.

Arackniss didn’t know why he was still here, and then before he knew it, he was listening to the snake go on about his home and decor. He didn’t know what to do, the spider was speechless. Despite that, however, it wasn’t long until the spider was finishing his second glass of wine, he was more of a whiskey kinda guy, but all the snake had was red wine and fruit alcohol.

The spider finished the glass. Pressing the rim to his lips as he half-listened to the snake across from him go on. Both sitting across from each other on opposite sofas.

“So, I tried the blue wire with the black wire and it worked!” The snake had hardly touched his glass. His eyes opened, looking back to see the spider filling his glass. “Isn’t that your fourth glass?” He asked.

“3rd” The spider corrected. “You calling me an acholic?” His eyes narrowed as he brought the glass to his lips.

“what, no.” Sir Pentious sat his wine glass down. “So… are you a hit man…?” He asked somewhat nervously.

“If I was a hit man ya be dead already.” He spider looked over to the snake, glass in hand. “Ya just causing a lot of trouble for the people I work for.”

“Oh…” Pentious rubbed his arm, eyes shifting away.

Arackniss caught onto the clear worry and distress brewing up in the snake. He felt kinda bad… but he didn’t let it show. This Pentious guy seemed to spend a lot of time alone with his toys, knowing bad people who’d put a bullet in your head; set your house on fire without a seconds thought were watching you couldn’t be a good feeling.

“But eh,” Arackniss spoke up clear but casually, making the Sir look over to him. “I came here and got ya to back off, right? You ain’t got nothin’ to worry about, as long as you stay in your place.”

There was still clear uneasiness in the snake, but he breathed softly, giving a small nod. “I must say I enjoy your company.” A small smile formed on his lips.

Arackniss swallowed the red liquid. “That’s a first.”

“Oh?” The snake arched a brow, a frown curving his lips. “But you’re such a good listener! I could talk to you all day~!” he smiled warmly, relaxing again. “But enough about me, tell me about you.” He put warmly, elbows resting on his snake half and eyes gazing at the small spider, eyes shifting up and down him, studying him.

“I don’t really do that.” Arackniss shuffled a little in his seat, legs crossed. He felt like now was a good time to take his leave, get out of here, but … it wasn’t a poor excuse that passed his lips next. “I like whiskey.” He had some more wine from his glass.

“Oh?” Sir Pentious smiled. “I have to say I’m a wine man myself.” He pressed a hand on his chest. “Brunello di Montalcino is my favourite. It’s not easy to get a hold of however, disappointing.”

“It’s Italian,” Arackniss commented casually.

The snake chuckled. “Is not all good wine~?” He felt his eyes softened when the spider gave a small hum that somewhat repressed a chuckle. Pentious smiled. “Another glass, my friend?” He finished his glass, picking the wine bottle up, and began filling both their glasses. 

Arackniss lent back into the sofa, a small smile curving his lips as the snake once again began going on about his machines and inventions. The spiders phone buzzed beside him, but he didn’t even notice, eyes on the snake, who rambled on about his machines. The spider took a small sip of the wine. He could kill a few hours.


	2. Pa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss doesn’t like jokes

“And then I said, homo what!?” The tall, cherry skinned man on the stage threw his two, far to long for his body arms out and the whole room broke out into laughter. Like something funny had been said.

It was a somewhat run-down, yet weirdly noble building, trying to be posh with red drapes and table cloths, lit by candles lining the mahogany walls and little burning candles dotting the many tables filling the large room. Apart from the tables and people, the place was bare; no painting, sculpture; so forth. It was dark too, the candles hardly made enough light for the table they rested on, leaving most of the room in shadow. And don’t even mention the smell! It smelted like something was dead and rotting under the old, marked, scuffed floorboarded!

“Like, what’s up with these homos lately!” The stage light followed the lanky man, who walked across the stage, a kick in his steep, mic up to his lips as he spoke and swinging his other oddly long arm around like a piece of string with a stone tied to the end. “I can’t go five steps without running into a gay!”

Henroin let a loud, belling laugh out, throwing his head back and hand resting on his face, gripping over his eyes as his sharp teeth glistened in the candlelight. The room again broke out into laughter, and the man himself chuckled. Smirking as his long, butter hair slipped down over his shoulder. “The fags in this place, I swear, you just see it in them! They’ll fuck anything!” he gave a slight shrugging motion.

Arackniss watched his Father laugh wildly. His eight, pinkish-red eyes dully, half-lidded but on the larger, ox-built spider. He never saw the guy this happy, unless they were here and listening to homophobic jokes get dished out like free samples.

Henroin had been looking forward to this all week. It was the only time he ever seemed to be generally happy. Laughing and smiling, bending over with laughter and wheezing. All-day he was the cold, threatening and heartless Boss, but the moment he sat down here he was like a different guy… well… kinda different…

These shows use to be on every day, every evening, 7pm to 11pm. But strangely the people hosting them had been “disappearing”. No one had any answers as for this. Some only showed up one night and then were never seen again. They were all the same, showed up here, told these kinda homophobic jokes and never came back. This meant the business was having to actually pay people to come here and tell the jokes, because “comedians” where getting scared off and didn’t pick the stage light over their lives.

The large spider looked to Arackniss, who seemed completely lost in his own head, now gazing at the candle burning on their table for two. Completely oblivious to the fact his father attention was now on him. “Oi, boy.” He shoved the smaller spider, not hard enough that he knocked him off his seat, but it did make the spiders' seat tilt like a sailor’s ship, on two legs before rocking back into place. Arackniss blinked, eyes shifting to the man.

“Yeah, Pa?” He put innocently.

“Why aren’t you laughin’!” The man yelled; however, it wasn’t angry, but full of power and confusion. “You should be laughin’.” He pocked his sons’ chest. “This is good comedy!” his eight eyes narrowed slightly.

Arackniss gave a weak chuckle and leaned back in his seat, putting his top set of arms behind his head. “I heard all this before. These jokes r so outdated.” He put simply. And Henroin chucked. That made Arackniss smile.

Arackniss knew this kinda guy, he wondered if his Pa knew too, or if he was too drink and high on laughter to see it. It was all just a mask, that guy was properly choking on dick in a back ally after this. Had the gall to come on stage and shame people for doing exactly what he was doing.

The next hours was the same as the last. Jokes after jokes, mockery, and laughter. Henroin had a few too many drinks, making him clap and cheer on for more. And the red-skinned, butter blond-haired man stayed up there. The homophobia and laughing drooling out of him.

Once the night was done, the guy let himself out through the back of the red stoned building. Skinny, slender build, long, flowing butter hair, and a cigarette between his long and bony fingers. Dark out, bitter too, sky full of dark red clouds. The only light being the street lights lining the road.

He walked, one hand in his pocket, another casually lifting the cigarette to his lips, he took a deep breath, breathing out, filling the cold air around him with smoke. Mind lost in conjuring up more jokes he could throw out next week. It was all easy pay, he just had to make fun of gay people and they’d all laugh! Then there was a small click, it made him stop. It came from behind him, but when looking he was met with nothing but the dark night.

His dark eyes narrowed, but didn’t think anything of it, why should he? He took a right, heading into the skinny, dark alley lined with bags of trash. The car park was in view, just at the end of the alleyway; he could even see his crappie run-down red car waiting for him under a flickering street light. He took another puff of the cigarette when a crash came from behind him. It scared the living crap outa him. He spun around, seeing a silver bin tipped over, contents stilled out. Then a dark cat came out, begging to dig through the trash for any scraps of food.

The man sighed; a hand over his racing heart and a weak, somewhat nervous chuckle left him. “Stupid bitch.” He mumbled and began walking back, towards the cat digging through looking for any leftover food. The man threw his leg up and slammed his heeled foot down on the cat’s tail. He laughed when it let a sharp, high pitched hiss out and scurried off back into the shadows before hissing as him.

He snorted, putting the cigarette back between lips. Gazing at the shadow for just a moment, going to turn back around and go to his car when there was a painful kick to the back of his leg. He cried out, collapsing and falling onto the wet, cold stones floor. He grunted, jaw clenched and looked over his shoulder, he blew his blond hair away from his face, seeing a dark, small, skinny spider, eight eyes narrowed at him.

He scoffed. “U little shit! I’ll-!” the spiders small, clawed foot smashed into the left side of the man’s face, knocking him flat down this time.

Arackniss looked down at him, watching him groan and even spit out some blood as he began forcing himself up. But the spider slammed his foot into the back of his head, making him kiss the concrete. “Homo said what?” the spider put in a cold, monotone voice.

The man groaned; face pressed against concrete. “W-what?” He forced out, confused, and in pain.

“Homo. Said. What?” Arackniss tone didn’t change, and this time he pulled his suppressed Pistol out.

The man’s eyes widened with panic when seeing the spider slipping bullets into the pistol. “W-Wow man, chill!” His left eye had already swollen and lip busted open. “It was just a joke!” He forced a nervous laugh out. “You can take a joke, right?!”

Arackniss kept his foot pressed to the back of the skinny man’s head, he lent down, taking the cigarette from between the shaky, bony hand. He brought it to his own lips, breathing in, holding it for a moment before exhaling. A small smile curved his lips. “I don’t like jokes.” His eyes then narrowed and pressed the silenced pistol to the back of the man’s head, and before the man could even beg for his life the spider pulled the trigger.

A small flash filled the dark, alleyway like a flash of lightning.

Arackniss took his foot off the back of the limp man’s head. The spider tosses the cigarette to the side, rubbing his foot into it and slipped the gun under his coat.

“Arackniss!” Henroin yelled, eyes scanning the street just to find the spider walking out an alleyway. “You stupid boy.” He grumbled and stormed down to the small spider. “You’re lucky I didn’t just leave you here!” roared down at him.

Arackniss rubbed his cheek, smudging away the speck of blood. “Sorry, Pa.”

“Oi!” The man’s eyes narrowed, looming over the spider. “No apologising.” He scoffed. “You’ll start sounding like your fag of the brother.” He mumbled and walked past the spider, past the alleyway, and down the road. “Well, c’mon!” He yelled.

Anthony had never apologised for anything in his life and he was pretty sure Pa knew that. He hurried after the man, getting shoved when catching up to him. Henroin laughed when knocking the spider into the wall. Arackniss smirked and ran at the man, to try and shove him back but Henroin hauled mid steep, making the smaller spiders eyes widened, trying to stop himself; hovering on one foot for a moment, on the edge of the sidewalk before losing his balance and falling forward, into the puddles collecting on the side of the road.

Henroin let a hearty laughed out, loud and clear, as Arackniss pushed his wet hair back and away from his face. A small chuckle left the spider, getting up and quickly catching the man up. “You know all the crap back there was dog shit, right?” He arched a brow at the older spider.

“It’s comedy, Arackniss.” Henroin kept his eyes ahead.

Arackniss squeezed the water out his hat, before sitting it back on his head. “Still dog shit.”

A small chuckle left the large spider. “You got something against dogs, my boy?” He casually arched a brow but his eyes were warm, seemed somewhat amused by the words leaving his son.

“Nah, they’re cute.” He snapped his clawed, furry fingers as a memory hit him. “You remember that dog. Um… it was one of your client’s pets. The dog was always by his side. Looked like it could rip ya limb from limb, but it was really skinny, but it was a big dog too.” He spider could feel himself rambling; surprised he hadn’t been shoved against the brick wall for it.

“Ah, you mean Sir Wanker.” There was a warmth in his voice, the man and his guard dog flooding back in.

“Wanker?” Arackniss snorted.

“Yeah, that wasn’t actually his name.”

“Suppressing.” Arackniss snarky comment then earned him to be shoved into the wall, but he chuckled softly.

“And his dog was a Doberman I think, I don’t know, I don’t know shit about dogs.” He slipped his hands into his pockets. “I do know I wanted to put a bullet in its head every time I saw it. The thing would growl at you just for breathing.” He looked to Arackniss. “How come you remember that? You only met him once.” He arched a brow, arms now crossed under his chest.

“Because he gave us the Joey job.” Arackniss looked to his Pop.

“Ah… yeah, right. Forgot about that.” He looked back ahead. It was clearly a lie.

Arackniss swallowed his words. He looked back ahead. A silence lingered over them for a long moment. Before Arackniss finally, spoke up. “I know it’s not many places to ask, but you ever miss Molly, o-or Angle?”

“No.” The man up sharply.

“Really? Like never?”

“Arackniss,” Henroin growled, making the spider eyes shift forward sharply. The man's eyes narrowed, watching Arackniss walk silently, all eight eyes locked ahead. He gripped the small spiders’ shoulder. He couldn’t see it but felt the spiders' small form stiffen under his grip. He lent down, still looming over the spider, but somewhat at eye level with him. “I did miss you.” He put it a little coldly, but it made Arackniss inside melt.

“You did…?” He’d barely been able to bring the words up passed his lips.

“Of course, I did.” He took his hand off Arackniss' shoulder, standing up straight. “You had your fuck up. I had to beat some sense into you, still do. But you learn from your mistakes. You proved yourself to be a good son.” He placed his hand on the spider’s head, tapping his sons' head and crushing his damp hat a little.

Arackniss didn’t say anything, silent as they walked. He swallowed whatever he hoped to say. His eight eyes softened and a small, warm, wobbly smile curved his lips.


	3. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss and Angel don’t always see eye to eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but this chapters almost 11 pages long, so hope you enjoy!

Angel Dust made his down the hotel hallway lined with photos of Charlie and her family and girlfriend, making his way to the front door. Arackniss should be here at any moment now. The black spider had promised to stop by for lunch. Arackniss wasn’t good at keeping his word. So, he didn’t promise many things. However, Angel was too enthusiastic to think about the possibility of his brother not showing up. Joy dancing through him; he didn’t let that 50 50% chance of Arackniss just total ghosting him bother him. Angel didn’t see much of his brother. Even when they were alive it was a rare thing from them to see each other.

Angel and Arackniss didn’t have… the best relationship. It was a rocky relationship, rough, broken even, but they still tried, tried to put the fragments back together as best they could. There was something there, it was broke, sure, but still there, so Angel planned on fixing it.

Molly would jump between the two sides their family had, she wanted to be there for everyone. There was Henroin and Arackniss one side, Angel on the other. Thankfully, no matter what, Angel always knew he had his twin sister. That she loved and supported him. He just hoped Arackniss would stop being so… stubborn and delusional! As long as he was standing by Henroin, Molly would continue stopping by and seeing them. Molly had admitted she only saw their Dad now because she still wanted to see Arackniss, and it wasn’t easy to see Arackniss without first having to go through Henroin.

Angel Dusts’ eyes widened, a small breath leaving him when there was a knock at the door. A sharp smile crossed his face. Rushing down the rest of the hallway. He stopped, pulled on his ebony bowtie, ran his hands through his hair and cupped his fluffy tits, pushing them up, making sure they were just right and breathed in deeply, before opening the door. “Bro! You little whore you!”

Arackniss stood there, blood-red sky smudged with black clouds and the bustling street behind him. The spider was putting his phone in his back pocket. He went to speak but Angel Dust grabbed his wrist, pulling him in and shutting the front door. “Okay, so I may have told the others you were coming for lunch.”

Arackniss eyes winded. That defiantly wasn’t part of the deal! It was meant to be just him, Molly, and Angel! Not him, Molly, Angel, and a bunch of other people he didn’t know! His lips parted to yell at the tall spider, but Angel pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him and quickly continued. “So, don’t be mad.” He pressed his hands together, giving a somewhat warn, though nervous smile. “But you’ll be having lunch with them all. Its jambalaya! Alastor made it especially for you~!”

Arackniss shoved his brothers hand away and sighed heavily. He couldn’t say he liked it. But he supposed he wasn’t really in a situation to argue. “Fine.” He put dryly, folding his arms.

Angel smiled brightly at this. “Perfect! C’mon!” He led the smaller spider down the hallway. “They’ve all been pretty eager to meet ya.”

“Really?” Arackniss put in a bored tone as they walked down the hallway.

Angel looked down at him. His older brother looked pretty miserable, tired, bags under his eyes that were half-lidded, he kinda always looked that way…depressed. “Yeah! They wanna know if you really as big of a shit head as I told em.” He smirked when a weak chuckle left Arackniss. “Well, let’s hope I don’t disappoint em.”

Angel smiled softly, looking back ahead as they walked, he pressed and rolled his lips together, then after a small debate with himself… “So… How’s it going? Ya know, working for Henroin.” He crossed both sets of his arms but silence followed. Angel looked down to his brother, and eyes winded slightly when looking to his brother, seeing he was on his phone. Angels' eyes narrowed, obnoxiously clearing his throat.

“What?” Arackniss looked at him. Oblivious to the question.

Angel sighed. “How's work?” this time there was a hint of bitterness, he looked away, hiding the frustration on his face.

Arackniss shrugged. “Ya know I don’t like talkin’ about work.” He waved an arm, somewhat representing another shrug.

Angel rolled his eyes. “Ya never talk about anything.” He mumbled.

“What’s what suppose ta mean?” Arackniss eyes narrowed, a brow furrowed and looking up to the spider.

“Oh, nothin’!” Angle voice oozed with sarcasm, a large, clearly forced smile on his face. “Just ya never wanna talk about anythin’.” His voice slowly grew a little louder. “Ya know, it’s almost like ya don’t trust me!” He glared at Arackniss, who groaned. “Ya always gotta complain about somethin’, ain't ya?”

“Ya give me the stuff to complain about!” Angel snapped.

“Why ya yelling at me!” Arackniss stopped walking, glaring up at Angel Dust. “Ya said ya wanted to hang out and now I’m here and ya having a go at me!”

“Oh, and ya want me to what!?” Angel threw his arms up. “Ya want me to get on my knees and thank ya! Ya want me to suck ya dick as a thank you for showing up here! For showing any interest in wanting to actually know me!?” He placed his top set of hands on his chest.

“The only thing to know about ya is you’re a fucking fag, Anthony!” Arackniss growled, his face even burning a little with anger.

“Don’t call me that you tiny fucking shrimp!” Angel's own face warmed, he stabbed Arackniss under the chin with one of his fingers.

“Don’t call ya what?” The spider turned to the side; arms crossed a somewhat smug look crossed his face. “A fag? Or Anthonnnny.” He let the name roll off his tongue, however, Angel snatched Arackniss shirt, tugging him in so their faces were almost touching.

“Why ya little-!”

“Oh, Angel! C’mon…” Molly came hurrying down to them with a worried look on her face.

Arackniss smirked at Angel, whose eyes narrowed and shoved the spider, knocking him over and onto the floor. Angel brushed himself off a little, standing up straight.

“Are ya both seriously arguing already?” She came over to Arackniss, who was just getting up, grumbling under his breath. Molly used her hands to brush him off a little, and reposing his wonky bowtie. “You looked very tired Arackniss…” She commented softly, worry filling her eyes

“He started it!” Angel yelled, crossing his arms and turned his back to them.

Molly frowned softly. “Ya know he don’t mean it, Angel…” She came over, giving him a warm hug. “C’mon, everything is alright.”

Arackniss watched Angel wrap his arms around his sister, both hugging, Angel burying his face in her wild, fluffy hair. Arackniss eyes softened, a small frown curving his lips. He looked down, his eight eyes narrowed, feeling his hands even clench up a little. Why’d he not ever get hugs and told everything okay…?

Angel let a small breath out, smiling softly at Molly, who pinched his cheeks. “Feeling better?” She asked warmly. Angel smiled softly and nodded. The two looked over, seeing Arackniss on his phone again. Looking down and texting.

Angel sighed sharply and crossed his arms.

Arackniss had just hit send when the phone was snatched from his hand. “Hey!” He yelled up, seeing Molly with his phone in her hand.

“Arackniss, can ya not stop working for one second?” She waved the phone in her hand a little.

“Oi! Be careful with it?!” He spider snapped.

“Or what?” Angel took the phone from Molly, “Henroin not gonna be happy if ya don’t message him back?” annoyance and frustration staining his voice as he placed a hand on his hip.

The smaller spiders’ eyes narrowed. “Ya ain't fucking funny.” His jaw was locked shut a little. 

“Ya here to spend time with us.” Angels' voice rose a little. “Not sit in the corner of the room and text dick face!”

“Stop callin’ him that!” Arackniss yelled up at them.

“Both of you cut it out!” Molly snapped, snatching the phone from Angel. “Arackniss, ya can have ya phone back, once ya spent time with us.”

Arackniss gripped his face, hands running down his cheeks. “I hate both of ya.” Molly wrapped her arm around the spider. “We love ya too.” She placed a kiss on his cheeks. “now c’mon, let’s go eat!” She took Arackniss's hand, and Angels' hand, pulling them both down the hallway. The two spider brothers shot each other irritated glances.

Charlie was talking with Vaggie, but when hearing the spider’s siblings coming in, her attention jumped to them, looking over to see the small spider between Angel and Molly, her face lit up. “Oh my gosh!” She raced over. “I’m Charlie; it’s so good to meet you!” She shoved her hand and face in Arackniss face. “Angel told us sooooo much about you!”

Vaggie face scrunched up as though she’d bitten into a lemon. “That’s him…” Her eyes narrowed, not believing it.

Alastor laughed. “Not much of him is there?!”

Husk was watching Charlie shake the small spiders’ hands. His eyes widened and threw his head back, laughing at the radio demons’ joke.

Niffty was cleaning the wine glasses. “I-I don’t get it.” The words raced out of her before gasping and grabbing Vaggie glass, whipping the hand mark off.

“Husk, Niffty, Al, Vaggie, and Charlie. I’d like ya all to meet my little big bro!” Angel smiled brightly. “He don't get down his side of hell much.” He smirked, ruffling Arackniss hair. The small spider eyes narrowed a little, not saying anything, fixing his little hat on his head.

“Big bro?” Husk arched a brow and snorted.

Alastor smiled ear to ear. “Well, hello there! I am Alastor!” He hurried over and shoved his hand in Arackniss face.

Arackniss took his hand, “Good to meet ya.” Charlie grabbed his other arm, happily pulling Arackniss over and sat him next to Angel Dust. Putting him between Molly and Angel at the table. Charlie smiled warmly, sitting down beside Vaggie. “So Arackniss, we’ve never had the pleasure of meeting you before.”

Angel rested his elbow on the table, cheek in the palm of his hand. “Yeah! Ya never come see us.”

Arackniss felt sick but it didn’t show. “I’ve been busy.” He mumbled a little, looking up and see everyone looking at him, he hated this…

Alastor smiled, sitting at the other end on the table and in line with the small spider. “I must say, I… see a resemblance…” it was a clear lie. His head tilted, eyes jumping between the two tall, pink spiders, then the small ebony one between them.

“Pfff.” Husk snorted.

“Are you sure you’re not adopted or something?” Vaggie arched a brow, giving a confused but also somewhat curious looked to the spider.

“I ain’t adopted.” Arackniss crossed his arms. “Ya didn’t tell me ya friends were all nosy.” His pinkish-red eyes narrowed at Angel. Molly forced a smile, sharply nudging Arackniss in his side. “So, how about lunch!” she voiced happily to the others.

Alastor then snapped his fingers and the large pot of jambalaya that he’d left cooking in the kitchen, slammed down on the table. Surprisingly, the table didn’t give out under it. “Help yourselves, my friends!”

Niffty began serving for everyone, well Husk lent forward in his seat to see Angel whispering something to Arackniss, but the spider calm expression didn’t change, he didn’t show any amusement, surprise, didn’t even roll his eyes as Angel giggled at whatever he’d whispered. The small spider had a perfect poker face. “Eh, so Arackniss, is it?” Husk spoke up.

Arackniss eyes shifted to him. “Yeah.”

“Why Arackniss?” He arched a brow.

“What do ya mean?”

“Well, don’t all your family have like drug names? “

“What?” Angel was only now chiming into the conversation. 

“Ya assuming my whole family was whipped out with a fistful of drugs?” Arackniss looked at him as a plate of jambalaya was sat before him.

“Well yeah,” Vaggie spoke up. “Seems like a family tradition.”

“Vaggie…” Charlie whispered, a small frown curving her lips...

“I aint ever touched drugs.” Arackniss had a spoonful of his meal.

“Oh?” Vaggie, Charlie and Husk all spoke in unison, eyes having widened a little in surprise. “Not…ever?” Vaggie asked almost a little gingerly, partly not believe it.

Molly gave a small smile. “Arackniss just never showed any interest in it.”

“Yeah, because dugs in your house must have been as normal as family game night.” Husk commented.

“So…” Charlie lent back in her seat, eyes dancing around the room.

“How did you die then?” Vaggie asked, getting a hard kick under the table from Charlie.

“I don’t talk about it.” Arackniss put simply. Having a spoonful of jambalaya.

“Yeah, he don’t even talk about it with me. He doesn’t talk about anything with anyone!” Angel yelled a little, throwing his arms up.

“Angel…” Molly frowned softly.

“You’re seriously going to start this here? Right now?” Arackniss eyes narrowed a little.

The rest of the table was in an awkward silence, just watching the three spiders. Annoyance flooded Angels’ voice. “He wants to be all secretive about it.” He waved his hands. “He just loves havin’ all these secrets and not talkin’ no one about nothin’!”

“Yeah, well if I could trust you to be quite then maybe I’d talk to you about it.” Arackniss put calmly, having another spoonful of his meal.

“What are ya tryin’ say! I can’t shut up!?” He glared at Arackniss.

“Aint in obvious?” Arackniss put calmly, not looking at his brother, but could feel Angel glaring at him. Eyes burning into the side of his head.

“W-Wait, you don’t know how he died?” Charlie looked to Angel.

“You said he died first.” Vaggie cut in.

Arackniss eyes widened, he forced his mouthful down. “Ya been talkin’ about me!?” He glared at Angel.

Angel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, get over it.”

“It was just like…support talking.” Charlie gave a small smile to the dark spider. “Angel talked about some stuff with me and Vaggie, to help us understand him better, get some stuff off his chest.”

“What, you’re getting therapy?” Arackniss snorted. “Bit late for that, ain't it?”

Molly swallowed her mouthful. “So Niss, you still working with Henroin.” She jumped in, just wanting to change the subject.

Arackniss looked at her. “Yeah, yeah know I am.” He put simply. He didn’t want to talk about work, about Pa. It wasn’t any of their business anyway, however, then his phone began buzzing. Molly pulled his phone out of her pocket. “sorry.” She smiled sheepishly. “I’ll just turn this off.”

Arackniss eyes caught sight of the name, it was Pa. His eyes winded, he felt like he just got punched in the gut. Why was he calling? Had Arackniss forgotten to do something!? He was sure Pa hadn’t mentioned anything this mornin’!

“Don’t!” He yelled, diving at her and grabbing the phone. Snatching it back.

“Arackniss!” Angel and Molly both yelled. Eyes narrowed as Arackniss quickly climbed down from his seat and hurried out. “I gotta get dis.” The door fell shut behind him.

The table was left in silence. Molly looked back to the others and sheepishly cleared her throat. “So… hows the hotel?” She tried to fill the awkward silence but Angel threw his seat back and stormed out after Arackniss.

“Angel!” Molly yelled to him with worry, but the door slammed shut behind him.

Arackniss had wandered down the hallway, close to the front door. On the phone, hand ran through his hair. “Of course, I can. It ain’t a problem, Boss.” He put simply. Eyes down, his Pa on the other end. “I know, I um.” He cleared his throat. “I’m doing some business.” His bottom set of hands were rubbing against each other, left thumb rubbing the palm of his right hand. “I’ll get it done right away. Hell, maybe drinks after?” The phone went dead and he exhaled heavily.

“Oi!” Angel stormed down. “You can’t just walk out in the middle of lunch like that!” He crossed his arms, glaring down at the spider.

“I gotta go.” Arackniss put his phone away.

“What?” Angles brows furrowed together; eyes narrowed. “Ya just got here! Ya ain't even finished lunch!” 

Arackniss was pulling his cuffs down his arms a little more. “Pa needed me to take care of some business back on our side of town.” He looked up to his brother calmly. “I came over, we talked, like I promised.”

“We ain't talked about shit!” Angel yelled.

Arackniss rolled his eyes but stayed calm. “Well, I’m outa time. I’ll see you in a few weeks.” He went to open the door but Angle grabbed his wrist, yanking his hand off the door handed. It was a sharp motion but it was only because he knew Arackniss would just let himself out and not listen. So, he was going to make him listen. Angel threw his arms up. “ya want me to wait a few weeks?! Whats you fucking-!“ He stopped, feeling Arackniss tug back, throwing his free arms up and over his face, as though trying to defend himself from a hit.

Angel Dust didn’t say anything, eyes flooded with confusion, pain. Then shifted to his brothers’ wrist gripped in his hand, seeing the spider's hand balled up and body shaking. His eyes softened a little and shifted back to Arackniss. “What the fuck is he doing to ya…?”

Arackniss blinked, eyes widened and embarrassment burnt across his face. “N-Nothin’!” If anything, he was trembling even more. “Ya mind letting go?” He snapped, snatching his arm back.

Angel didn’t say anything. Just completely… “He’s still hitting ya, ain't he?” His eyes narrowed, pain filling his voice but it was stern. “He’s seriously still hitting ya?!”

“Who cares, we’re in hell,” Arackniss grumbled.

“Why are ya still staying with him!?” Angel yelled, making Arackniss eyes widened with the raw emotion behind it. “He ain’t changed! He’s still the same bastard that beat us black and blue! Got drunk and took all his crap out on us!”

“He didn’t mean it!” Arackniss growled.

“He didn’t mean it?!...” disbelief filled Angels' eyes, brows drew together and a frown curving his lips. “How delusional are ya…?” He seemed almost horrified. “We were kids…! His kid!” pain flooded his eyes, memories flooding back in. “Ya don’t hit kids!” His eyes glazed over. “Ya, not…” He forced a lump in his throat down. “Ya not remember the shit he did to us? How we’d walk the long way home after school because we were scared to go home!? H-How we’d stiffen up whenever he said our names!?” He yelled down at the smaller spider. “Ya tellin’ me he didn’t mean it when he smashed your face into a wall!? O-Or w-when he broke ya arm!?”

Arackniss eyes narrowed, “He’s still ya Pa!” He put firmly.

“Dads don’t hit their kids!” Angel yelled back, pain flooding his voice. His hands clenched and shaking.

Arackniss filched back a little, a small breath passing his lips and pinkish-red eyes narrowed.

Angel took Arackniss's hand, holding them tightly, warm. “Arackniss c’mon! He’s a dirtbag! Ya don’t need him!”

“Don’t you get it!” Arackniss yelled, pushing the spiders’ hands off. “I ain't got anything! E-Even if I did turn my back on him, which I would never do! He’d kill me!”

“No, he wouldn’t.” Angel crossed his arms but … his eyes softened with worry, questioning it.

“Ya ain’t see it.” Arackniss eyes narrowed. “Ya ain’t seen the kinda stuff that goes on. What people will do to ya. D-Doing this! Working for Pa always been hell! But it’s all I got. I … I ain’t got a way out…”

“We’ll find one!” Angel pleaded. “Molly and I found a way out!” he breathed heavily. “Arackniss…” Angel frowned, arms hugging himself in small comfort. “I just wish you’d talk. If you talked to me o-or Molly or even Charlie then-!”

“We’re dead!” Arackniss yelled up at him, making Angels' eyes winded a little at the outburst. “We’re in hell!” His hands clenched, sharp claws digging into his palms. “We’re stuck here and talking about shitty memories ain’t going to change that shit!” Arackniss yelled back. Anger burning in his eyes but voice flooded with pain.

“Well some of us ain’t here for being murders!” Angle yelled, looming over the dark spider. Arackniss took a small step back, but Angel snatched his shirt, yanking him in. “I didn’t kill no one! I only started doing that crap when waking up here! When realising all that pain was for nothing and the universe fucked me over anyway!” He pointed to his chest; hand clenched around Arackniss bowtie. “I didn’t hurt no one on earth! All I did was hurt myself and look how I got thanked!”

Arackniss took a sharp breath in when his brother yanked him closer. Angel firmly gripped the small spiders' upper set of arms. Eyes glazed over. “I just want to gain something for being here! At least if I had ya by my side then maybe hell wouldn’t be so bad!” His lips shivered a little, keeping a hold of Arackniss upper arms but dropped down onto his knees. “I remember when Henroin would hit us… a-and I remember when you’d take b-blame for stupid stuff I-I’d done.” A small sob broke out of him, a few tears running down his furry cheeks.

Seeing tears made panic erupt inside the spider, sparking in his eyes, forcing a breaths in, exhaling shakily. “S-Stop.” Was all he could get out. His body stiff, heart punching out his rib cage.

“I don’t understand why you’re still putting yourself through with being with him! I hate you because you were mean to me! Calling me names but I love you because you’re my brother and I know you gotta be hurting, Arackniss! Because even with all the crappy memories, I remember you looking after me… I remember you took just as much abuse from that fucking monster as I did! It kills me! K-Knowing he's gotten so far in your head that you feel you have to be there for him! That he’s making ya believe he’s helpin’ ya, that he cares-!”

“I said stop it!” Arackniss yelled, eyes shut tight, and threw his arms up, shoving Angel back hard enough that he lost in balance and fell back. Arackniss' breathing was heavy, shaky. Deep breath, shallow breath, a little sharp.

Angel looked to the spider, not getting up. There was a hint of worry but mostly taken back. He watched Arackniss in a cold sweat, shaking and hands gripped his arms as though trying to physically hold himself together. Angels' lips parted, but no words came out.

“Angel?” Molly's voice came, making Angel look over to see the others coming out of the dining room. “Arackniss-“ He looked back, seeing the front door falling shut. His eyes softened, but eyes shifted down and then narrowed.

Arackniss was outside, he was already back on the road, heading away from the hotel. His eyes were locked on the floor, he was in a cold sweat, shaking uncontrollably. He couldn’t take it; slipping into an alleyway, back pressed to the wall.

He forced a deep breath in, pushing his head back against the wall, he forced a tight swallow. Followed by deep breathes. Then rushed breathes, some overlapped, he couldn’t finish one breath before his body was forcing another in. His bottom left hand tapped his thigh, it was like a nervous tick. A few tears build in his eyes; jaw clenched and he shut all his eyes tight. He felt like he was going to pass out! Feeling the blood move under his flesh.

Another hand moved up, pushing his hair back. Half lidded eyes as he tried to control himself, but the more he tried to slow his breathing, the faster it got! Then the phone began buzzed. He pulled the phone out, Angel’s name and picture flashing on the screen, but Arackniss didn’t look at it, turning it off and slipped his back into his pocket. 

He slumped against the wall. Looking up to the red sky. He forced a lump in his throat down, breathing slowing. He took a deep breath in, that broke out as a small sob. Arms wrapping around his legs. Tears built in his eight, pinkish-red eyes. He growled at himself, hating that he was acting like this! “Get a grip.” He snapped. Rubbing his face. “Worthless piece of shit.” He whispered at himself. It was just a copy of what he’d heard too many times. 

* * *

Much later that day Henroin was in his office, arms crossed on the desk, large window behind him, looking out at the dark blood sky. His eight eyes were locked on the office door. Waiting and waiting. Arackniss should have been back hours ago. And then the door opened, the small figure steep steeping in.

“Pa, I—”

“Sit down.” The man put firmly.

Arackniss closed the door and walked over, climbing into the seat across from the man.

The room was silent, Henroins’ eyes narrowed, his son didn’t seem drunk or high, so what was his excuse for showing up almost two hours late? Arackniss watched the large spider pull a box of cigarettes out his desk drawer, lighter too. Henroin put the cigarette between his lips, hand cupped around it as he began lighting it. Arackniss eyes moved to the side, hand tapping his lap and feeling sweat run down the back of his neck. He didn’t say anything, eyes jumping back when Henroin blew a small cloud of smoke out from between his lips. “Ya been gone all day.” His eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned back in his seat.

Arackniss didn’t let any of his fear and anxiety show. “I’m sorry Pa. I got held up.”

“Where?” The man tapped the ashes of his cigarette.

“Westside of hell. I wanted to make sure that next shipment of guns ya got coming in was fine. Ya know how some of em workers slack off.” The lie rolled off his tongue; he had been rehearsing it since leaving the hotel.

“And that took ya all day?” Henroin eyes shifted back to the calm spider.

“No,” Arackniss smirked, as though that was obvious. “I did that job for ya. And ya know how long a drive it is to the other side of hell.” He put calmly, watching the man take another puff of the cigarette. Arackniss went to speak, but the man heavily breathed out a cloud of smoke a crossed the table and into Arackniss face. Arackniss coughed a little. “Fuck… whats in that…?” He coughed a little more, having to turn his head away.

Heroin had another puff of the cigarette. 

Arackniss felt himself stiffing up as Henroin stood up and began walking around the large desk. “I-I killed a couple fangs too-!” That was a lie, in all honesty, he’d panicked a lot. He took a sharp breath in when the man’s hand clamping around his throat and pushing him back into the seat, far enough that the chair was balancing on its back legs. Arackniss gripped the man’s hand around his throat. His eyes squinted a little as he forced a breath in.

“Are ya lying to me, boy?” His eyes narrowed down at the small spider; cigarette resting between his fingers.

“No, Pa.” Arackniss shut his eyes tight when Henroin grip grew firmer. “Fuck…” He couldn’t help but try to pull his Pa’s hand off, hardly any air was reaching his lungs. Breathing only made worse when Henroin blew more smoke blown in his face again. His face scrunched up, eyes shutting tight and coughed a little more. He had no idea what Henroin was smoking but he knew that was a lot more then a cigarette.

“I feel like I should beat the crap outa ya.” The large spiders’ eyes narrowed. “Beat some sense into ya. Ya such a worthless piece of shit! Ya can’t do anything right!” The yelling feel totally uncalled for, more than normal.

Arackniss looked up to him. “I-I didn’t know I was gonna be gone so long! I thought I’d be back just after lunch!” He gasped when the man shoved him back, sending the chair Arackniss was sitting on over, the spider slamming into the floor, back of his head taking the impact.

Henroin looked down, taking a puff of his cigarette and watching Arackniss roll onto his stomach, both hands cupped over the back of his head. Arackniss felt like he’d blacked out for a split second. He flinched a little when Henroin walked past him.

“Ya lucky I didn’t feel like teaching ya a lesson.” He put firmly. He opened the office door. “Don’t waste my time like that again, Arackniss.”

Arackniss forced himself onto his knees, back to the man. He shut his eyes tight of a second when the door was slammed shut. He rubbed the back of his head. It felt hot and pounded. His throat was the same. He forced a deep breath in, alone in the room, and allowed his eyes to glaze over and narrow. His hands clenched on his lap. “I fucking hate you.” He whispered.


	4. Whisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss has too many drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, this chapter been a pain and put me through a lot of writers block.

Arackniss was back on the west side of hell. It hadn’t been the few weeks he’d last promised Angel, but instead months. Arackniss was in a bar, just down the road form the Hazbin hotel, but he hadn’t knocked on the door or seen Angel Dust, he wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to see his little brother. Things hadn’t ended well; he’d ignored all Angels called after what had happened. Angel hadn’t tried calling him for a while now, given up a few weeks ago, so Arackniss assumed the spider was bored of him, feed up. Arackniss didn’t blame him…

What was he supposed to do? Just show up and act like nothing happened? Tell his brother he was sorry for being so…harsh before! For ignoring all his calls and not even sending a text for what was over three months! And what about Molly? All the voice messaged she was still leaving… Molly was calling him every evening, without fail. Leaving messages, Arackniss would listen to them, in real-time, he just couldn’t bring himself to answer her… counted himself lucky Heroin hadn’t caught him listening to any of them…

Arackniss's chin was cupped in his hand. Eyes on his glass of whisky. A small breath left him, running a hand down his face. He was exhausted, he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since finding himself in this godforsaken underworld, but his sleep was just all that much worse lately. Large bags under his eyes, that were a little duller than normal.

He let heavily breath out. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been here. He was on his fourth drink, however, he leaned back in his seat, head rolling on his shoulders slightly and breathed in deeply. Then felt someone sit down beside him. He looked over, his half-lidded eyes widened, seeing Sir Pentious beside him, a large, fanged smile on the snakes’ face.

“Uh…” Arackniss couldn’t get any other words out.

“Arackniss!” Sir Pentious yelled happily. “What a wonderful surprise!” The snake smiled brightly.

Arackniss blinked, then somewhat awkwardly went back to his drink. He thought if he ignored the guy then maybe he’d leave.

“What are you doing here?” The snake rested his elbows on the counter and cupped his cheeks in his hand, head tilted to the side a little, patiently waiting for an answer.

The spider finished his drink, downing the last few mouthfuls. “Work.” He ran his clawed thumb along the brim on the glass.

“Oh~” The snake sat up. “I’m here because I’ve just completed my next evil invention!” He grinned, rubbing his hands together. The spider hadn’t asked. “this word of internal suffering will be mine!”

“What?” That made the spider sit up.

“And everyone will know the wrath of Sir-! Oh-!” A small, fuzzy hand locked around his bowtie, a firm tug followed and he found his face inched from the spiders.

“We had a deal,” Arackniss growled at him, eight pinkish-red eyes narrowed, locked onto the snake, who face warmed slightly and gulped. He could smell the alcohol in the spider’s breath.

The snake lifted a hand, a finger rose. “Y-Yes, but I-!”

“I already told ya!” Arackniss tugged the spider in so their faces were now touching. “No.

Destroying. Hell! No more tryin’ take it over.” He put firmly and let the Pentious go.

Sir Pentious fixed his bowtie. “Well, aren't you charming.” His eyes narrowed a little as he crossed his arms, turning his head away.

“I know ya been stalkin’ me.” The spider put calmly.

Sir Pentious eyes widened, dark red burned across his face. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He looked back to Arackniss, seeing the bartender giving him another drink.

“Ya little egg minion things aren’t very good at being quiet.” He took a small sip of his drink. “Or actually trying to stay unnoticed.”

Sir Pentious head snapped over to a table of egg minions, they were playing cards, but one had a large, obnoxious camera aimed at the two. Sir Pentious hood dove out, forked tongue hissed between his fangs and the camera flashed.

Arackniss eyes duly rested ahead as Sir Pentious gave a nervous chuckle, attention back on the small spider. “Well, I um…” He tried to think of something. “You see! I um… Oh! Well, you proved yourself to be an interesting little fellow! I must say, I was very impressed with your skills. So fast and nimble! I’m surprised someone so small has such a reputation.”

Arackniss has a small sip of his drink. “That’s mostly down to my Pa.” He put simply.

“Oh?” Pentious browns furrowed together and head tilted to the side.

“What do ya want?” the spider snapped a little. “Can’t ya see I’m tryin’ get drunk! Alone.” The last word was stern, lingering in the air as he grumpily downed the shot of whisky.

Sir Pentious frowned, glancing away. Expression of hurt clear on his face. Arackniss looked at him. Then looked away. His irritated expression softened. He felt a little guilt but he tried to ignore it, it was just the alcohol. He even ordered another drink, hoping it would go away.

“I thought you would be happy to see me. Have someone to talk to.” The snake spoke up softly, straightening his back, and interlocked his hands on the table. “And drinking alone not always a good idea.”

“Oh, fuck you!” Arackniss took a large mouthful of whisky.

Sir Pentious's eyes widened. Cleary taken back and seeing he’d stabbed a nerve.

“Ya think anyone’s interested in me? Don’t be a stupid!” He had another large mouthful of the golden liquid, putting the glass down gingerly. “My brother the one who runs around jumpin’ into everyone’s beds. Fucking slut.” He held his forehead. “He gets all the love and attention! I get the beatings.” He looked to the bartender. “Oi! Give me another.” He ordered, earning an eye roll from the man. “Why am I even talkin’ to ya?” Arackniss glared at the snake. “I don’t even know ya.” He grumbled. “Ya tried to kill me last time I met ya!”

“You were the one who broke into my mansion!” The snake voiced clearly.

“Ya left ya front door unlocked,” Arackniss grumbled as his head turned away.

“Oh, and the gate?” The snake crossed his arms, arching a brow. “A-And besides, just because a door is unlocked, it doesn’t mean your welcomed to let yourself in.”

“I was workin’” Arackniss grabbed the glass of whisky the moment it was placed down before him. “Ya the one with a house full of traps…” His words trailed off.

A large smile crossed Sir Pentious face. “Arnt they incredible! I’m just so… so Evil! NYAYAYA!” He froze when the spiders went limp and face smashed into the counter. Out cold and blacked out.

* * *

Arackniss was lying in bed, all four arms wrapped around a pillow, nuzzled into it, breathing softly and fast asleep. So soft and cosy blanket pulled over him, tucked up fast asleep. He was completely out of it, in fact, he hadn’t slept so peacefully in so long. Until there was a small thud in the large bedroom. All of the eyes on the right side of his face opened, groggily, half-lidded, and slowly focused. The first thing he noticed was how soft and warm everything around him was. His legs shuffled under the covered. A soft hum leaving him. His eyes falling shut. It felt like heaven… was he dead…again…? His eyes slowly opened again, a little brighter this time, landing on a large, dark wooden wardrobe across from him. A nightstand with his phone, a box of cigarettes and lighter rested on top. Along with a lamp and old looking book.

Part of him was ordering himself to get up, but the other half begged him to just shut the fuck up and enjoy how wonderful he felt. He hadn’t felt so…relaxed…so warm and soft in so long…he was almost scared to move, scared the feeling would disappear. He forced his body to roll over, wanting to check out the rest of the room. However, when rolling over, he found a camera in his face. It flashed, capturing a photo of a now wide awake Arackniss. His eight eyes widened, throwing himself back and the camera flashed again just as he threw his foot into it. What sounded to be at least three voices yelling as a large egg and the camera were kicked back, falling off the bed.

Arackniss immediately shuffled back on the large king-sized bed, even reaching for his gun, only to find it wasn’t there! He was in an ugly, dark blue striped pyjama top that was far too big for him and acted as a dress. His eyes darted back, seeing a dazed egg lift itself up onto the bed. Then thinks began linking up… the last thing he remembers was going to get drunk, wanting to build the courage up to knock on the front door of the hotel as ask to speak to his brother. Then his eyes found a huge painting of a grinning snake, hanging above the bed.

Arackniss brows furrowed together. A look of displeasure crossing his face at the obnoxiously large panting of-

“What the hell is going on!” Sir Pentious came in, he’d even been yelled in a…whispering tone. As though expecting to find the spider still fast asleep and not wanting to wake him. His eyes widened a little when seeing the spider in a now messy, thrown about bed. Wide awake. “Ah, you’re up!” He slivered over to the bed. “How are you feeling?” He sat himself down on the edge of the bed.

Arackniss blinked, shuffling a little. “Um… what happened…?” He arched a brow, eyes shifting back around the room.

“Well, you passed out! After drinking.” He rested a hand on his chest “So, I took it upon myself to bring you here to my mansion! You threw up all over my kitchen floor. I made you a sandwich, that you proceeded to throw up again in the dining room as I told you about my new fascination with bugs! So, I helped you get changed and gave you some----”

Arackniss had completely zoned out as the snake continued. He was still excused and it showed. He felt wired… he hadn’t blacked out in years… he was slowly remembering that he hadn’t eaten that day he went to the bar for a drink. No breakfast, lunch or dinner or even a snack… ugh, and then he went and got drunk, stupid move. He held his head. Where was he again…? His then eyes widened. “How long was I out!?” He yelled, diving for his phone on the bedside table.

Sir Pentious watched the spider. “You’ve been out cold for just over two days.” 

“What?!” He yelled at the snake. “What the fuck! Ya just let me sleep for two days?!”

“You looked exhausted.” A small frown came to the snakes’ lips.

Arackniss ignored him. Unlocked his phone to find his Pa had called the night he’d blacked out. He’d been calling him all throughout the night and seemed to have given up by the time morning came. Arackniss felt like throwing up. He didn’t even open the twenty-three messages left by Heroin, turning his phone off, pushed his hair back, and breathed heavily.

“My… you still don’t look all too good.” Sir Pentious commented, leaning in to press the back of his hand to the spiders forehead. “Do you want some-“

“Don’t touch me!” Arackniss yelled, hitting the hand away. “Do ya have any idea how much trouble I’ll be in if my Pa finds me here! Finds out I been here!”

“Really, that’s quite enough.” He put firmly, making Arackniss blink and watch the snake rise up off the bed. “Now, do you want some waffles? I’m making breakfast.” He gave a small smile, watching the man toss the phone to the side.

“I suppose…” Arackniss mumbled.

“Think you can keep it down this time?” The snake smirked, a small frown curving his lips as the spider lowered himself off the bed. “What did I do with my suit?” He asked.

Sir Pentious grinned. “I washed, dried, and ironed it for you!” He showed Arackniss the neat pile of clothes. “Don’t worry, I made sure nothing was left in your pockets.” He voiced proudly. “But I did put your guns away, I wasn’t leaving those lying around.”

Arackniss furrowed a brow. “Says the guy who has destructive weapons on display in his living room.”

“If they’re not on display for everyone who comes into my wonderful mansion see, then how are they meant to see them and ask me questions about them?!” the snake smiled brightly.

Arackniss grabbed his clean clothes, sat them at the end of his bed. Ran his thumb along the collar of his shirt. “I’m gonna get changed.” He put duly. He threw his top set of arms back, gripping the upper part of his back, onto the dark blue baggy top that acted more like a dress for him. His eyes then shifted to the snake still in the room and looking at him.

Arackniss cleared his throat. “Can I get changed?”

“Of course!” Pen smiled brightly.

Arackniss eyes shifted away, clearly uncomfortable. “Alone?” the small spiders' eyes narrowed.

Sir Pentious blinked, then gave a small chuckle as a blush dusted his face. “Oh, of course!” He slivered over to the door. “I’ll finish making the waffles!” He gave the spider a little wave, that was ignored. Shutting the door and breathed heavily, pressing his back to the closed door. His eyes shifted down, seeing a few of the eggs bois looking up at him. Then one aimed the camera up, snapping a photo with a blinding flash. “Ahh!” Pentious shrieked, his snake eyes narrowed at them. “Give me that!” He snatched the large camera off them. “Get out of my sssssight!” His narrowed eyes watched the three run off, falling over each other halfway down the hallway. Sir Pentious groaned, holding his face in his hand.

Once Arackniss was changed and given himself a quite look over in the mirror before he came downstairs. There wasn’t any evidence of the fight they’d had a few months ago. He had no idea how to get around this place. He ended up opening a storage room door, and what looked to be a basement door before finally wandering into a large open kitchen.

Sir Pentious was just finishing the waffles, a bright smile crossed his face when the spider came in. “Good morning~!” He pushed a large plate of waffles across the pearly white kitchen island, and before Arackniss, who sat down at the table. “I wasn’t sure if you’d like maple syrup.” His tail slivered over, placing a dark golden bottle of maple syrup by the waffles.

Arackniss ignored the syrup, he wasn’t big on sugar and sweetness. “Ya made these?” He asked, poking at the golden waffles with his fork. He looked up, seeing the snake happily sit down opposite him.

“I did!” Pentious rested a hand on his chest, hood out, extra eyes on clear display. Arackniss wondered if he could see out of them…. all these eyes but did any of them even work? “I am a master at cooking.” The snake smiled brightly.

Arackniss could smell burnt waffles in the air and see the black ash on the counter. “Sure….” He had a mouthful of waffles, he chewed for a second, face then scrunched up, they were only half cooked and sickeningly sweet. He pressed a hand to his mouth, he didn’t want it in his mouth for a second longer, but his body refused to swallow it.

Sir Pentious watched the spider, his head tilted a little. “Are they so WONDERFUL that you can’t bring yourself to swallow~?”

Arackniss forced the mouthful down, “Ugh, what the fuck!” He yelled, “It’s like they burnt but they’re raw in the middle!? There’s so much fuckin’ sugar I can feel my teeth rottin’!” He yelled. However, then watched Sir Pentious hood fall down like curtains, his eyes wheeled up with tears.

Arackniss lent back in his seat, even rocking back to be away from the man, “What are ya doing…?” _Was this guy seriously going to start crying?!_

Sir Pentious sniffed, rubbing eyes a little. “N-Nothing!” He stood up. “You are allowed your own o-opinion…. I suppose.” He crossed his arms. “I can take constructive criticism!” He let a heavy breath out, eyes quivering as he turned his back to the small spider.

The room fell silent for a long moment. Arackniss eight, pinkish-red eyes shifted to the side. “Fuck…” He mumbled at himself when hearing a small sniff and sobbing leave the snake. Arackniss eyes shifted back to the plate to waffles. Then the snake. “I mean… they ain't awful.” He forced out.

“Really!?” The snakes’ eyes lit up like fireworks as he spun around. He quickly cleared his throat, “I-I mean. Really?” He gave a small, slightly anxious smile. 

Arackniss had to clear his throat. “Yeah. Like, they’re burnt but somehow half cooked and way too much sugar in em. But um…” He looked down at them, trying to conjure something good out of them, that wasn’t easy. “They have good… shape and they look good on the outside…” He looked back to Pentious, giving a slightly awkward and forced smile.

Sir Pentious hood rose out again, like a shining light behind him. “They are, aren’t they!” He smiled brightly, ear to ear. “I should cook more often!” he put smugly.

Arackniss rolled his eyes, putting his chin in his hand. “Ya really up yourself, aren't ya?” He didn’t know why, but he felt a small smile curving his lips at the ego oozing out the man.

Sir Pentious either ignored the comment or was too busy drooling over himself to care. “Do you want some syrup on them?” He asked as he poured some on his own waffles.

“No thanks.” Arackniss put dryly, having no interstation on eating any more of his breakfast. “I should really get going.” He glanced at his phone. It was late morning. Part of him didn’t want to leave, just because he didn’t want to face his Dad, and he’d never admit it…but he was finding himself somewhat enjoying Pen’s attention, having someone around who wasn’t Pa.

Fuck…. he was dead. He could already feel his body aching from the beating he knew he had coming. However, a small chock across from the table made him look up.

Sir Pentious pressed the back of his hand to his lips, face a little green. Arackniss arched a brow. “Are ya alright-?“

The snake quickly got up, rushing over to the kitchen bin; spitting into it before quickly grabbing himself a glass of milk and downing it.

Arackniss eyes shifted to the waffles Pen had made for himself, seeing a single mouthful missing. A small and slow look of realisation crossed his fluffy face. Then a small hum that somewhat represented a chuckle left him. “You’ve never made waffles before, have ya?” He looked back to Pen, who was recovering from downing the glass of cold milk. “Ugh!” He shivered, a hand gripping his chest and his head even twitched a little. “Where did I go wrong!” It’s just eggs, sugar, and flower!”

“A lot of sugar,” Arackniss smirked with a calm demeanour.

The snake sat back down opposite Arackniss. He pushed his plate aside, wanting to forget about them, attention than on the small spider across from him. “So… you’re a mobster.” He asked before having a sip of coffee. Wanting to change the subject from his awfully made waffles.

“How’d ya know that?” Arackniss lazily arched a brow.

Sir Pentious let a clear and loud laugh out. “I am Sir Pentious! I know everything!”

A small breath left Arackniss, a small smile creeping across his face. A hint of amusement in his tired eyes.

“Plus, you’ve made a name for yourself. You’re a well-respected little fellow.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m “respected”. My Pa name is on everything. He tells me what to do and I do it. I just follow him really.” His eyes rested of his half-empty glass of water.

“I’m not talking about your farther, silly~ I’m talking about you.” Pentious gave a soft smile.

Arackniss was surprised, taken back but none of that showed. Normal people wanted to talk about his Pa, not that Arackniss talked about him. In their line of business, everyone was out to get something, but Pentious was interested in knowing about him, showed no sign of even wanting to talk about Heroin…

“I um… I get a brother and sister.” He glanced down, pushing the glass around a little. Chin in his hand. “We ain’t talkin’ right now. Nothin’ new.” He lent back in his seat. Eyes softened a little. “It’s my fault, like always.” He breathed heavily and looked away. “I ain't good at the sibling stuff.” His eight eyes narrowed, looking down his hands clenched on his lap.

“Tell me about it!” Pentious voiced. “I couldn’t imagine having siblings. I mean, I don’t have any, so I don’t know what it’s really like. But I imagine they’re a pain! Always getting in the way, asking for favours.” He scoffed. “No thank you.”

Arackniss ran his thumb along the glass. “They ain’t a pain. I just ain’t…” He looked away. “We don’t see eye to eye, on like, anything! They’re both cool and pretty and like dressing up and shit. And all I do his work and kill people!”

“Why don’t you try doing something they like then.” Pen smiled. “Ya know, start doing stuff together. I’m sure the magic of understanding each other and healing your relationship will work itself out.”

Arackniss looked at the snake. Then down. “Try doing stuff they like…? With them…?” He was clearly unsure. “I-I don’t know. Like, I said, they dress up, makeup and…. Other stuff…” He grumbled a little.

“I’m sure it is not bad! You don’t have to join in, just be around them more, spend time together.” He gave a warm smile.

Arackniss thought about it for a long and hard moment. He did want to be closer to Molly and Angel… “I suppose so. Maybe they’ll enjoy the kinda stuff I do.” A hint of optimism came to his voice.

“Exactly!” The snake smiled brightly. “A bit of something they like, a bit of something you like! I’m sure you will all be best buddies in no time!”

A small, warm smile curved Arackniss's lip, looking down. He did really like the sound of that.

Sir Pentious smiled softly, seeing a hint of warmth on the small spider’s face. “So…” He began a little sheepishly. “Who is your brother and sister?” He asked.

Arackniss pulled himself out his daydream, looking to Pentious. “Oh, Well, they’re Molly and Angel.”

Sir Pentious sprayed his mouthful of thankfully now cool coffee across the table all over Arackniss. “Ugh, what the fuck!” Arackniss yelled.

“Angel Dust!” He yelled, hood diving out. “I swear to destroy that wretched arachnid! He destroyed my blimp!”

Arackniss used his sleeve to whip some of the coffee dipping out of his hair. “Weren’t that more Alastor?” He asked sharply.

“W-Well yes…” Pentious hugged himself. “But still!”

Arackniss breathed heavily. “Well, I should go then. Thanks for breakfast, I guess.” He mumbled the last part, but just as he jumped down from the seat, Pentious slivered in front of him.

“Y-You’re leaving!? After I just gave you such great advice!” He frowned down at the spider.

Arackniss lent back a little, eyes moving up and down the snake before him. “Uh… yeah? I gotta go see Angel, and ya don’t want me around when ya hate my brother so much.”

“I don’t hate you though!” Pen gave a nervous laugh. He didn’t want Arackniss to go, and he most certainly didn’t want him to leave under the false idea that he didn’t like him.

“Ya don’t?” Arackniss arched a brow.

“No! I think you’re a wonderful little fellow!”

“Stop calling me that.” Arackniss eyes narrowed slightly.

“I-If you like, I’m more than happy for you to stay here!”

“What?”

“You look tired still, I wouldn’t want you driving home like this! And now you have coffee on your outfit! I should clean it for you.” He smiled softly down at the spider, who looked down at himself. His outfit was a mess now… and he couldn’t say he disliked the idea of sleeping in that bed of heaven again.

“I mean… I guess a day or two couldn’t hurt…” He thought of being away from Pa did also feel nice. Pa was going to be pissed when he got back, but maybe after a day or two Pa would be so worried that he couldn’t even be angry! Just happy to see Arackniss again, see he was okay! It would totally out wight any anger the guy was holding right now! He looked down; he liked that idea a lot. Making Pa worry for a few days, showing him how much he really needed him. He could just see it now. Pa stressed and worried, Arackniss walking into his office, Pa would have to be over the moon! Arackniss knew that was maybe a little risky, stupid thinking even, but wasn’t like his Pa could do anything worse than he already had done.

Arackniss looked back up to Pen. “Alright, sure. I’ll stay a couple more days. Means I can go see Angel and Molly too.”

A bright, shimmering smile crossed Sir Pentious face. “Oh, wonderful! Tonight, we’re watching a movie and eating popcorn! We’ll stay up all night talking and having fun!”

“I thought I was staying so I could catch up on my sleep…” Arackniss gave him a slightly confused look.

Pen blushed softly, rubbing the back of his head. “I mean, yeah! Of course!”

Arackniss pulled his bowtie off and black jacket too. “Thanks. I’m going to get a few more hours of sleep then.” He tossed the coffee-stained jacket into Pentious arms as he headed out the kitchen.

“Yes, of course! Sleep well, Arackniss!” Pen called out to him, waiting until hearing Arackniss making his way back upstairs to the guest room. Pen let a deep breath out as a rosy blush danced across his face as he hugged the spiders’ jacket in his arms.


	5. Be like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss tries to bond with his little brother and sister

Arackniss made his way down to the Hazbin hotel. He had a knot in his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw the lunch Pen had made him up. He’d been staying with Sir Pentious a few days now, well, the first two days were spent fast asleep. Yesterday he’d agreed to stay with the snake man for a while. Sir Pentious actually wasn’t all that bad. Living under the same roof as the guy was kinda nice actually.

Pen wasn’t a cooking guy; he’d made them spaghetti for dinner last night and totally fucked it over. Arackniss was almost insulted by how bad it was. But he hadn’t said much about it, helped himself to some crackers and called it a day. Just being in a house where he wasn’t being yelled at, dragged around by his hair, and told how “useless” and “stupid” he was… Pen let him do just about whatever he wanted. He got to sleep in, wasn’t forced to say awake, and he wasn’t being woken by his door being kicked down by a drunk Henroin

He looked down at he walked, hands stuffed away in his pockets. Life wasn’t totally awful. Apart of him was finding himself almost not wanting to go back home. But how absurd was that? Pen wouldn’t want him around forever, he doubted he’d be welcomed there after a week. So, he tried not to get used to it too much. And just look forward to being welcomed home by a worried Henroin.

Was it sad not to miss home?

He arrived at the front door to the hotel, he took a deep breathe in. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Angel or Molly in months. Not since having lunch with everyone here and running off. He felt ashamed, sick, and embarrassed. Hell, maybe Angel wouldn’t want to see him and this was all for nothing. His eyes narrowed and he forcing himself to knock on the door. Then took a small step back.

Nothing.

Arackniss eyes shifted down for a second, then stepped forward. Knocked again and steeped back. “C’mon your dick.” He grumbled.

The front door opened, and there stood Alastor. “Well, HELLO~!” He held the door with one hand, the other thrown out.

“Uh, hey.” Arackniss eyes shifted past the tall, red demon, glancing into the hotel empty hallway “Is Angel here?” He asked. His eyes then shifted to the hotel window, seeing the curtain fall back down.

“Why yes! Of course!” Alastor smiled brightly. “Would you like to come in?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Arackniss steeped in, the demon shutting the door behind them. “Is he busy?” Arackniss asked as Alastor strolled past him.

“Hahaha!” Alastor rested a hand on his chest. “Angel doesn’t do anything around here!”

“Part from fuck people,” Arackniss grumbled but Alastor laughed at the comment. “Oh Angel~!” he called out. “Your little brother is here to see you!”

Arackniss face scrunched up. “No, I’m his older-!”

“Hold on!” the red demon cut him off and headed off down the hallway, leaving Arackniss standing alone by the front door.

The small spider sighed sharply, crossing his arms. Looked down at himself, reposting his bowtie slightly. Then jumping a little when someone cleared their throat. He looked up, locking eyes with Angel leaning in the doorway. Molly beside him, she gave him a soft smile and sheepish wave.

Arackniss pressed his balled-up hand to his lips and cleared his throat, going to speak, but Angel cut in. “Wow, you finally showed up.”

Arackniss breathed heavily. “I ain't gonna yell or be mean.” He glanced down a little. “I know I should have at least texted ya. It wasn’t fair, leaving the way I did. I’m…” His hand waved in a small circling motion. “Sorry.” He had to force that word out. His shoulders slumped slightly. “I didn’t mean to shout. I-I don’t mean to be so…” He tried to think of the right word but Angel cut in

“Petty?” Angel arched a brow. “Cross? Grumpy? Emotionally draining? Stuck up? Arrogant?”

Arackniss hand that he’d been waving around clenched. “Well, I wouldn’t say-“

“How about self-centred? Selfish? Self-absorbed?”

“Angel…” Molly frowned softly at her twin.

“How about hurtful, mean, harsh, horrible? Nasty? Unkind? Cruel? Sharp tonged? Careless? Ignorant?”

“Okay, ya done!?” Arackniss glared at the taller spider. “I came here to apologise! I know I should have picked up the phone and texted ya! Called ya! But I didn’t, okay?”

Molly stepped in. “And we’re very happy you’re here, Niss.” She knelt down, still taller than Arackniss but placed her hands on his shoulders. “We missed ya, a lot. Angel was very worried about you.” She put softly.

Arackniss eyes shifted past her, seeing Angel still leaning in the doorway, both sets of arms crossed. He looked away when Arackniss looked over. The small spider's pinkish-red eyes moved back to Molly, who was smiling gently at him. “Yeah, sure. Look, obviously this was a stupid idea.” He pulled her hands off, but she quickly cupped his cheeks.

“No, it ain't, and ya know it!” She squished his cheeks together. “Ya, our big brother, Niss! We really want to sit down and talk to ya. Make sure ya okay.” She put softly.

Arackniss had to stop a small whine from leaving him. Just the thought of sitting down and talking made his stomach twist into horrible knots and the air around him suddenly felt heavy. “I came to try and get to know ya better.” He forced out

“What?” Angel looked over, arching a brow. “Ya came here and wanna actually show ya care?”

“Yes, ya don’t need to make it sound so unbelievable!” He crossed his bottom set of arms; his top set of hands pulling Molly’s hands off his cheeks. “I thought maybe we could, ya know… hang out.” he grumbled; eyes shifted to the side.

Molly's eyes lit up, shimmering a jaw fell. Even Angel ran over. “Are ya fuckin’ serious?!” He yelled, pure excitement igniting his eyes.

“Oh my god!” A bright, shimmering smile crossed Molly’s face.

Arackniss crossed his arms. Turning his head away. “Don’t be so wired about it ya freaks. I just wanna try and-“

“Can we dress ya up!?” Molly giggled with excitement.

The small spiders’ eyes widened. “Ugh! What?! No!” He gasped when Molly’s arms wrapped around him, scoping him up and they sprinted upstairs.

“No one come in my room! I'm hanging out with Niss!” Angel yelled down the hallway before slamming his bedroom door shut.

“Omg really?!” Charlie gasped, pocking her head out her bedroom down the hallway, cupping her cheeks and eyes shimmering.

Arackniss was sat down on a large, pink, fluffy, cuddly toy covered bed.

Molly cupped her big brothers’ cheeks. “We’re so putting a wig on ya.”

Angel happily began looking through his large wardrobe flooded with mostly pink clothes. He had a… odd relationship with his older brother. Part of him was still livid that Arackniss could just up and leave the way he did. Not text, call or stop by in months. But he was also happy to see Arackniss again, even though they could snap at each other over the smallest things and we're always looking for a way to rub each other the wrong way. Angel Dust pulled a pink mermaid dress out, covered in shimmers at the bottom, and a large, dramatic dark pink bow on the left shoulder. “Oh, I’m so wearing this.” He laid it out on the bed and then pulled a pair of skinny, ebony, and tall heels out. “How about these?” He smirked, waving them a little.

Molly giggled. “Perfect!” She smiled brightly at Arackniss. “They’re so you!”

Arackniss left a set of eyes squinted a little, finding this all a bit much. “I ain’t wearing em.” He put firmly but was ignored.

“Molly! You should wear this!” He pulled a large, bright pink ball gown dress out. The bottom half completely covered in golden glitter.

Molly smiled brightly. “I love it!” she happily took the dress in her arms, spinning around with it and giggling.

Angel opened a drawer filled with wigs, he hummed softly, looking through the large collection of mostly very volume and wild hairstyles. Angel pulled two wigs out, trying both on, happy looking over himself. Molly slipped into the walk-in wardrobe to get changed into the dress.

Arackniss was still on the bed, he watched Angel put one wig away, keeping a long, wild, blond wig out, very similar to Molly’s hair. “So ya two just dress up together?” He asked.

Angel glanced over to Arackniss, then began putting the wig on carefully, eyes on his reflection in the large silver mirror. “It ain’t all we do. We go drinking, do drugs and party and sleep around~ But this is like our favourite thing.” He put simply but a bit of warmth to his tone.

Arackniss watched Angel for a moment, then glanced at the black heels beside him. “Molly still does drugs?” he asked casually, trying not to care.

“Ya really don’t know us, do ya?” Angel commented.

“I do!” Arackniss crossed his arms and glared at Angel. “Why ya bein’ such a dick when I’m trying make things better between us?!”

Angel crossed his arms. “Well, I can’t help but feel a little wired about that. Ya ran off last time.” A small frown curved his lips, crossing his arms. “I… Arackniss are you okay?” He looked back to Arackniss, worry in his eyes. “You were really upset. I-I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry before…”

“I wasn’t crying!” Arackniss snapped. “I-I was angry.”

“And upset.” Angel rubbed his arm a little guilty. “Look, I didn’t handle the situation well. But I couldn’t help but yell and cry. I hate thinking ya still with Henroin, that he’s hurtin’ ya!”

“Pa ain't hurting me.” Arackniss looked to him, eyes narrowed a little. “He ain't a bad guy. He’s really nice sometimes!”

“Just because sometimes he’s nice doesn’t make the times he isn't okay!” Angel frowned when Arackniss simply looked away and ignored him. Angel’s eyes then narrowed a little and he went to speak but Molly threw the certain back, happily coming out. “How do I look~?!” She spun around and the large pink dress flustered around her.

Angel giggled and clapped his hands together. “You look so beautiful!”

Arackniss glanced at her. “Ya look great.”

Molly smiled sweetly. She then hurried over with a skip in her steep. “Ya picked a dress for Arackniss?”

Angel smiled and pulled a black and white, puffy dress out. Molly giggled. “Oh, I forgot about this!” She took the dress into her arms. Smiling ear to ear. They’d picked the dress out not that long ago for Arackniss but it was finally getting put on. She grabbed Arackniss’s arm, pulling him off the bed and sat him down at Angel makeup table, large mirror in front of him. Arackniss eyes scanned over the table in fount of him, loads of makeup but his eyes were drawn to the cigarette box. He reached out for it but was yanked back when a brush was pulled through his hair, or well, more forced through. “Ow!” He yelled, feeling Molly pull the brush back through.

“Oh my god, Arackniss when did you last brush your hair?” Molly frowned, having the rest a hand on the back of his head to hold it still as she forced the brush through again.

Angel snorted, slipping into the walk-in wardrobe to get changed.

Arackniss left eyes squinted shut. Feeling like Molly was going to rip a chunk of his hair out. “Molly!” He yelled, face scrunching up as she continued brushing. It felt like a good ten minutes before Molly finally stopped and sat the brush down, then sprayed his hair with something that made him cough and smelt of burnt caramel. He groaned, slumping down into the seat. His scalp felt like it was on fire.

Angel came out of the wardrobe. “No pain, no beauty bro~” He smirked when seeing Arackniss glad at him in the mirror.

Arackniss head was pulled to the left as Molly began putting a hairnet on him. “What ya going!?” He snapped, then having his head pulled a little to the right. “Ya ain't cutting my hair!”

“I’m not cutting it! I’m making sure it’s all out the way.” She gave a warm smile. “So, did Henroin get you that gun you wanted?” She smiled softly at Arackniss in the mirror.

Arackniss avoided any kind of eye contact. “No…”

“What a surprise.” Angel's comment made Arackniss eyes narrowed.

“Well, I obviously didn’t deserve it.”

“Yeah fuckin’ right.” Angel's eyes narrowed, placing a hand on his hip. “Ya work hella hard for his money greedy ass and he couldn’t even get you a gun?” He scoffed.

Arackniss didn’t say anything, eyes narrowing and shifting away.

Molly’s eyes softened, seeing a hint of sadness glazing in Arackniss’s eyes. “I’m sure he’ll buy it for you. What kinda gun was it again?” She asked as she began positioning the large blond wig on the spider's head.

“It doesn’t matter.” Arackniss snapped a little.

Angel rolled his eyes and sat down on the end of his bed, slipping his large and dark pink heels on. “Weren’t it some ugly thing?”

“It wasn’t ugly.” Arackniss insisted. “It was cool… it had camo print on it and a couple diamonds.”

“Yeah, ugly,” Angel smirked.

“It was expensive. I shouldn’t have been asking for it in the first place.” Arackniss mumbled a little.

“Is that what he told you?” Angels eyes narrowed.

“Oh, but you were so happy!” Molly smiled brightly. “I ain't seen ya so excited over somethin’ in forever.”

“Yeah, and besides Henroin makes more than enough to buy it for you. Like when was the last time he gave you a gift?” He arched a brow at Arackniss.

The ebony spider's eyes shifted away. “I don’t remember. He’s busy and-“

“Exactly!” Angel voiced. “ya the only bit of family he got left and he can’t even show he’s thankful for you sticking around. Its not even like he’s nice to ya!”

Arackniss sighed, eyes shifting down. 

An awkward silence fell in the room, only broke once Molly finished his hair. “What do you think!?” she smiled, running her hands through the blond, volume wig.

“I look stupid.” His face was a soft pink with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he was this desperate to spend time with these two.

“No, you don’t! You look beautiful!” Molly smiled bright, another set of hands warmly gripping his shoulders. “Now, I’m seeing some sharp as fuck eyeliner and eyeshadow, of course, can’t forget the lipstick~” She began rummaging through Angel's makeup.

Arackniss slipped out of the seat but was quickly grabbed by Angel. “Go throw this on!” He smiled, shoving the black and white dress in his arms.

“Are ya taking’ the piss!?” he shoved the dress back in Angel's arms. “I ain't wearing that.”

“I thought you wanted to do stuff with us?” Angel's eyes narrowed down at him. “Its just us! What do ya think gonna happen? Ya gonna put a dress on and we're gonna laugh at you?” He shoved the dress back in Aracknis's arms. “At least try it on. I picked this for ya and it wasn’t exactly cheap.”

Arackniss when to snap back but stopped himself, biting his tongue. “Fine, but it doesn’t mean I like it.” He grumbled under his breathe.

Angel crossed his arms, watching the spider go into the wardrobe. “Fuckin’ hell,” Angel mumbled.

Molly looked over, giving a soft smile. “He is tryin’ Angel.”

Angel didn’t look at her, eyes narrowing.

Molly frowned and came over. “Hey, when has Arackniss been easy?” She smirked, leaning into him and gave a playful shove with her elbow. “You look great in that dress.” Her smile warmed when Angel gave a soft and warm smile to her, eyes softening. Then their attention moved over to the wardrobe as shuffling and movement came from inside. “You okay, Niss?”

“I’m fine!” Arackniss snapped back, clearly frustrated.

“C’mon bro! I wanna go get wasted!” Angel threw his top set of arms up and giggled as he swayed his hips.

“I ain't going out in this!” Arackniss put firmly. He then poked his head out. “I don’t think I’m doin’ it right. I’m just takin’ it off.

“No!” Molly frowned, cupping her cheeks. “C’mon out and I’ll help.”

“Ugh! No! I look stupid.” He pulled the curtain back down, trying to fix the puffy dress.

Angel rolled his eyes but smirked.

It took another few minutes of Arackniss giving himself a pet talk before coming out. Molly gasped and clapped her cheeks. “Oh, you look so gorgeous!” she watched the small spider try to find his balance in the tall and skinny heels.

Arackniss had to grip onto the pink certain that hung in the entrance to the walk-in wardrobe. He could feel his legs shaking a little, however, he shuffled on feet just a little and managed to find his balance. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling wired and exposed. “Hardly.” He grumbled, face warm, and looked away.

Angel smiled softly. Watching Molly reposition the dress a little. “Now we just need to find you a man~”

“I ain't gay,” Arackniss grumbled. “OW!” He was pulled back a little as Molly tightened the lacing on the back of the dress.

“Sorry.” She put softly before firmly tightening it again.

“Well, we’ll have to find you a pretty lady.” Angel gave a small smile.

Molly finished fixing the puffy black dress and happily came around, glancing over Arackniss. She giggled and hurried over to the makeup counter. Arackniss grabbed his jacket resting at the end of the bed and put it on, feeling somewhat better once covered up a little more. “I can’t believe I'm doing this.” He grumbled.

Angel chuckled warmly. “It ain't all that bad now, is it?”

Angel glared up at him. “No, its fucking horrible.”

Molly came over, cupped Arackniss chin in her hand and tilted his head up. Arackniss shut his eyes very tight and wouldn’t open them. Molly did her best to apply the eyeliner.

“So, did that guy call you back?” He smirked, focusing on Arackniss but talking to Angel.

“Ya know he didn’t.” Angel smiled weakly. “Don’t matter though, I got my eye on Kitty cat down stairs~” The two giggled.

Arackniss pulled his head back, blinking a little and having a strong urge to rub at his eyes. He went to speak but Angel grabbed his right hand and Molly grabbed his left. The two pulled him across the room and over to a large, full-body mirror lined with white lights. “Look at you~!” Angle smiled, having Arackniss between and a little in front of them.

Arackniss looked at himself. “I look so stupid.” He grumbled.

“Stop saying that!” Molly frowned.

“Pa is gonna kill me.”

A small frown curved Angels’ lips and his eyes softened. Angel then pressed his lips together and eyes narrowed. “Well, Henroin ain't here.” He firmly and warmly wrapped an arm around Arackniss. Molly smiled brightly, arms looping around Arackniss and hugging him tightly.

Angel held his phone up and he stuck his tongue out. Molly smiled bright, hugging the two even tighter. Arackniss crossed his arms, looking away from the photo but felt his eyes softened and a small and weak smile curve his lips. It felt… nice… being around Angel and Molly. Sure, they were crazy and did weird stuff but they were nice to him and it felt like… maybe they did care…

He blinked when Angel's phone flashed and snapped a photo. Angel smiled and stood up, looking the photo over and began editing it. Molly smiled, leaning over and watching Angel draw a crown on his head, gave Arackniss blushing cheeks and her large bunny ear. Finishing it off with shimmers all around them.

“Don’t post that!” Arackniss yelled, he didn’t sound angry. More panicked.

Molly and Angel looked at each other, then Arackniss “But it's cute.” Molly smiled warmly.

“I said don’t!” Arackniss yelled, much firmer this time. “Pa might see it.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “I doubt that old man has social media.” He crossed his bottom set of arms.

“B-But it just takes someone he knows seein’ it and they’ll show him and-and then he’ll know!”

Angel and Molly glanced at each other. Angel sighed. “Fine.” He turned his phone off.

Arackniss let a small breath out, feeling the knot in his stomach loosen a little. He watched the two pink spiders laughed over something together, both playing around with the makeup. Arackniss eyes rested on them, watching them both talk and laugh, Angel helping Molly put stupidly large fake eyelashes on. 

Arackniss looked away, eyes softening a little and bottom set of hands scratched at each other a little. Were they laughing at him…? The dress…? M-Makeup? Was it the picture? It made his eyes narrow and feeling built up.

“Arackniss, you want some alcohol?!” Angel smiled warmly at him as him and Molly headed to the door.

“Um, yeah. Sure.”

Molly smiled. “You wait right here.” the door falling shut behind them. Leaving Arackniss suddenly feeling extremely alone. He pulled his cigarette box out his jacket, putting one between his lips but before he could ignite his lighter a small snuffling noise from behind him made him jump a little. He spun around, finding a demon pig curled up on the pillows. Arackniss eyes narrowed. “Fucking hell.” He grumbled. Ignoring the sleeping pig and again went to light his cigarette when he stopped.

He blinked gently when seeing a photo of Angel smiling brightly, the rest of the large photo was covered up by an old cloth. It was a large, resting on the floor, leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. Arackniss went over to it, gently pulling the cloth aside, seeing it was everyone in the hotel. Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, all of them. Including Molly. The two siblings smiling bright, arms around each other, together but almost melted into the group and … really happy…

Arackniss gazed at the photo for a long moment, eyes shifted up to the full body mirror before him. Seeing himself in the dress and makeup. He ran one hand through the end of the wig, then looked down at himself, the black and white puffy dress and a bit too much of his chest exposed for his liking.

His eight eyes looked back to the photo and eyes then glazed over and hand clenched. They didn’t even miss him… Tears wheeled up in his eyes. Why did he have to miss them!? Well they were here, well they were tryin’ get into heaven and leave him behind! It was the same as always, they were so close, so similar, have so much in common and what did he have…? His teary eyes narrowed and little, pearly white teeth clenched together.

What was he doing!? In a fucking dress and wing, makeup!?

The bedroom door opened. “We brought Strawberry milkshakes!” Molly yelled happily.

“It’s actually pink alcohol, just don’t tell Charlie that.” Angel smiled. However, an old cloth was thrown at him. “Hey! Ya almost made me spill my drinks!” He yelled. Molly pulling the cloth off them both. Only to be hit in the face with the large blond wig they’d put on Arackniss. “What’s your problem!?” Angel yelled.

“I can’t believe I did this stupid shit!” Arackniss tried to pull the dress off but ended up ripping a large piece of the bottom left side of the dress off.

“What the fuck Niss!” Angel pulled on his hair when seeing the dress rip.

“Pa hold me ya two didn’t give a shit about me and I was stupid enough to think anyone gave a shred of a fuck about me!” He threw the large ripped dress piece at them both.

“Ugh, cut it out!” Angel yelled, However, the two were shoved apart as Arackniss pushed past them.

“Why do you have to make things to fucking hard!?” Angel yelled.

“Niss?” Molly frowned, hurrying out to see the spider storming down the hallway. “Niss, what’s wrong?” she hurried after him.

“Nothing! Everything fine! Everything always fine!” Arackniss hurried down the stairs and made a beeline for the front door. “I put ya stupid dress on, ya wigs and makeup and I’m still not right.” His teary eyes narrowed.

“But everything we going so well! Wasn’t it?” Molly hurried down after him.

“Arackniss what the fuck!” Angel yelled from the top of the stairs but the front door slammed shut and Arackniss was gone. Angel was frozen for a second and then his eyes narrowed. “What his fucking problem!” He threw the drinks at the wall, smashing them and shattered glass exposing.

Molly frowned, “M-maybe he’ll come back.” He quickly opened the front door, eyes scanning up and down the road. “Fuck he’s fast.” She whispered to herself.

“That’s fucking bullshit and you know it!” Angel yelled. “Why he gotta be like this!?” He threw his arms up.

“He is trying Angel!” Molly frowned up at him. “H-He’s struggling. It's not easy, y’know…?” She let a small sigh out. “Maybe he just needs some space. Time to calm down and he’ll come back.” She forced a smile.

“He needs some “space”?!” Angel arched a brow, anger, pain, and upset all swirling around inside him. “All he ever has is space! He never spends any time with us and what!? A little over an hour with us and he’s done! He needs room to breathe! It's that hard for him to talk and hang out with us!?” His eyes narrowed, hands clenched and a few tears had built up in his eyes.

Molly frowned softly. “I-I didn’t mean it like that…” She looked away, frown growing and eyes gently narrowed, flooded with pain as Angel stormed back down the hallway and bedroom door slammed shut.

Charlie was down the hallway, just around the corner, just out of sight. She had her back pressed to the rose printed wall. She was looking down at her feet and a small frown curved her lips. Her worried eyes shifted up when Molly rushed past her and down the hallway. Entirely oblivious to the Princess and hurried into the kitchen. Charlie's eyes softened; bottom lip trembled when hearing Molly begin crying. “Molly?...” Charlie whispered. Pain filling her eye when Molly cried even louder and voice cracked.

Charlie pocked her head out, looking into the kitchen and seeing Molly sitting at the table alone, head resting on the table, arms wrapped around her head and crying. Charlie quietly steeped into the kitchen, coming over a little gingerly and sat down beside Molly. “Molly?” she spoke softly.

Molly didn’t lift her head. “I-I-I just wanted th-things to be b-better…” a hiccup left her, “Why does-does it have to be so h-hard…?” Another sob left her, face hidden under her fluffy and wild butter blond hair. “Why can’t we all just be happy?! W-We don't deserve this bull shit!” anger and headache filled her voice.

Charlie gently rubbed her back. Gently and sadly gazing at the crying spider. “It's just… it doesn’t happen fast. It all takes time.” Her hand gently ran through Molly’s hair. “it isn't easy, but that’s what makes it worth fighting for.”

“I wish I would just make it all better for them,” Molly whispered, still not having lifted her head.

“I know you do, Molly…” Charlie put softly. Her hand softly taking one of Molly's hands and giving it a warm and firm squeeze.


	6. Worried hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss goes “home”.

Sir Pentious was sitting across from Arackniss at the kitchen table. Chin in his hands and gazing across at the spider, who hadn't said anything. Watching him scowl down at his bowl of cereal as though it owed him something; shovelling it in his mouth. Arackniss didn’t look at Pentious or even really acknowledge him. Things had been a little… tense since yesterday. Pen wasn’t sure what had happened between Arackniss, Angel, and Molly. But it clearly wasn’t anything good. Arackniss has almost bitten his hand off when he’d try to comfort the spider, who had come home in a ripped-up dress and almost tripped over and smashed face-first into the floor.

“So… I was thinking you and I should go to a museum!” Pen broke the silence that had been lasting a little longer then he liked. 

Arackniss didn’t say a word, but eyes narrowed slightly and shifted to the snake.

Pen didn’t even notice the clear irritated and lethargic look on the spiders’ face. “That’s where I get my inspiration for building many of my machines!” He smiles brightly. “Oh! I could show you the paintings and sculptures! Of course, machines too.”

Arackniss didn’t say anything, dull eyes shifting away and shoved another mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

The snakes hood slowly lowered, eyes softening and small frown curving his lips. Arackniss hadn’t said much since coming back from the hotel yesterday. Shut himself in his room and skipped dinner. “Are you still upset about Angel and that sister of yours?” he asked softly.

Arackniss eyes then narrowed slightly at him. “Does it look like I wanna talk about it?”

“Yes.” Pen’s eyes softened. “You still seem very… upset.” He frowned.

“I wasn’t upset!” Arackniss snapped. “I was angry!”

“But why…?” Pen frowned.

Arackniss looked away, left hand clenching around his right hand. “B-Because, they’re so happy and close, they don’t even need me. They got so much in common and so much history! They got so many good memories with each other and what have I got? Nothin’!...”

“But I thought that’s why you were going to make something. You know, do a little they like, do a little you like and-“

“I don’t like it!” Arackniss yelled, shoving the half-eaten bowl of cereal off the table, it smashed and Sir Pentious couldn’t help but jump back in his seat a little. “Ugh! They like dressing up and makeup! A-And talking about boys! I don’t like guys!” He yelled.

Pen felt his heat drop and it showed. His eyes softened with pain and frown curved his lips. “Y-You…You don’t…?”

“Of course, I don’t! That would make me a fucking fag!” His eight eyes narrowed. “Who wants to be around one of em’? If I was a fag ya wouldn’t want to be around me, would ya?”

Pentious forced a nervous and pained chuckle out. “Oh…. I wouldn’t mind.” He put softly, looking away as a soft blush dusted his cheeks.

Arackniss rolled his eyes. “It’s fucking discussing.” He grumbled. “It’s all wrong.”

Sir Pentious didn’t say anything, eyes shifting down and having to hold the tears he felt back. It felt like he’d just had his heart stabbed, the heart-wrenching realisation that Arackniss didn’t reciprocate his feelings… that it almost felt like he’d just lost any kind of possible relationship with him, even if that relationship was simply friendship. “Maybe… one day you’ll change your mind.” He put softly, not looking up. “I’m sure there is someone out there how cares about you very much.” He looked up, a soft smile curving his lips.

Arackniss gave the snake an annoyed and confused look. “The fuck are ya on about?”

Pen smile turned into a frown. “Doesn’t matter.” He looked down at his hands on the table.

Then a flash of a camera came. Arackniss glared over, seeing the egg bois. “Ugh, can ya tell them to stop!” He yelled at Sir Pentious.

The snake quickly got up and took the camera off the eggs, ordering them to go clean the dining room. He waited until they were gone and then looked down at the camera. A soft smile curved his lips when the photo-focused before him. It was just the two sitting at the table talking but it made his chest warm.

“Burn it,” Arackniss commented sharply.

Sir Pentious looked over and smiled softly. “Don’t worry, I didn’t keep any of the ones they’ve taken.”

Arackniss ran his thumb around the brim of his mug. “Good.” He put firmly, eyes shifting up when the snake down sat down opposite him again.

“So… I don’t suppose I can convince you to stay just one more day…?” He gave a soft and warm smile.

“I fucked up with Angel and Molly. Again.” He sighed heavily. “I just… I just want to go home.” That was a fuckin’ lie but it hurt to admit that. Not wanting to go home…? Not feeling safe at home… that was a sad feeling…

“I understand.” Pentious sat the photo to the side. “I’m sure you’re looking forward to having your old bed back.” He chuckled softly.

Arackniss didn’t say anything, sitting back in his seat. “Well, I should be going. I want to try and get back before midnight.” He lowered himself down from the chair.

Sir Pentious quickly stood up. “How about the photo!” He blurted out before quickly clearing his throat. “I-“ He changed his words. “Just before you go?” He smiled, a large camera in hand.

Arackniss fixed his collar. “No.” He put firmly.

“Oh…” the snake frowned. “not just one?” He asked, hopeful. “I promise I won’t go sharing it around or anything! I just … I really want a photo of you. “

“I said no.” He put firmly, heading out the kitchen.

Sir Pentious frowned, looking down at the camera and sighed.

Arackniss made his way back upstairs and to his bedroom to make sure he hadn’t left anything behind. He opened the bedside table, pulling his cigarettes and lighter out. Closed the drawer and eyes then shifted down. For a long moment he simply stood there, then he knelt down, got onto his hands and knees, and lifted the blanket hanging off the bed up. Reached under and pulled the black heels Angel had given him out.

He looked down at them, stupid to feel so wired over heels… he remembers coming back here. Sir Pentious had seen him but he appreciated the snake not commenting on the outfit and makeup… not that Arackniss had given him a chance to. Raced up here to hid away like a child.

He sat back, looking down at the heels and then sighed sharply. “Fuck it.” He kicked his shoes off and slipped the tall and skinny black heels on. He was pretty sure Angel had got him them for a laugh, they were stupidly tall. Arackniss slowly stood up, using the bed to help him keep his balance. Once he was up, he slowly let the bed go.

He looked down at himself. A small smile curved his lips. Arackniss then pulled his jacket off, tossing it to the side and leaving him in his shirt and gothic bowtie. He looked at himself in the mirror, a small hum left him. It wasn’t really the heels he liked; it was the added hight. If there was one thing Arackniss hated about himself it was his hight. Having to look up at Angel, and God forbid when people make snarky remarks.

“Hey, Pa.” He took a small steep, playing with his cuff casually, “Where have I been? You’ve been worried sick about me? Oh, well you see Pa, I’ve been crashing with a friend. Hanging out with Molly and Angel.” He put casually, proudly, and taking another step.

He knew face to face with Henroin the hight would be a tiny difference but right now this felt fucking amazing.

“Turns out I don’t need ya. All the crap ya give me, treating me like I’m some kinda fucking dog. I’m even thinking of living back on the west side of hell and I ain't gonna give a fucking shit about ya!” He laughed a little, a warm smile curving his lips. “I’m joking Pa, I love ya.” A soft and warm chuckle leaving him. “Now, how about a hug old man?”

“Niss?” A knock at the door came. Making Arackniss jump. “Don’t call me that!” He yelled at the door.

“Oh, sorry...” Pen called through the door. “I just thought you’d like some coffee before you go.”

“What?” Niss looked over his shoulder at the door. “N-No! I’m leaving.” He looked back to his reflection. He leaned forward a little, rested his hands on his knees, and poked his tongue out. He didn’t know what he was doing, but it made him smile. He felt silly and wired, but also nice… for just a second, he almost found himself understanding why Angel dressed up. Not that Arackniss would steep out in these… but that was the issue… Molly and Angel were all about sex and dressing up…

His reddish-pink eyes glanced down and softened, a small frown curving his lips. However, he felt like everything around him shattered, seeing the bedroom door opening in the mirror.

“Are you sure?” Sir Pentious poked his head in, snake eyes widened and he blinked when seeing the spider standing in front of the mirror with the large heels on.

“What the hell are ya doing!?” He yelled, “Ya never heard of knocking!?”

A dark blush burn across Pen’s face. With the sharp reaction from the spider, he felt like he’d just walked in on something he shouldn’t have. “I-I’m sorry! I-I thought you were just getting your things!”

This made a look of sudden pain spark in Arackniss eyes. His eight eyes then narrowed. “I am leaving!” He yelled, going to go over to the bed and snatch up his jacket but at that moment the tall heels had slipped his mind until he was tripping over them.

Arackniss felt an arm wrap around his waist, and instead of hitting the floor, he landed in soft support.

“Be careful.” Sir Pentious frowned softly in worry, helping Arackniss find his footing but hands were shoved off.

“Don’t touch me.” Arackniss eyes narrowed and he pulled away, turning his back to the snake. Pen pulled his hands away. Partly embarrassed and partly worried. He went to speak but Arackniss lost his footing again and fell back this time.

Pen quickly caught him again, trying to hold him somewhere the spider wouldn’t find so invective. He ended up just wrapping his arm under Arackniss top set of arms, allowing the spider to lean back and use him as support. He looked down, seeing the spider’s legs shaking a little and trying to find his balance again. A soft chuckle left Pen. “Have you ever walked in heels?”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Arackniss yelled. Clearly embarrassed, eyes narrowed and soft blush on his face. “Just let go!” He snapped.

Sir Pentious pressed his lips together, trying to help Arackniss stand up straight but the spider wouldn’t lift his weight off Pen. Sir Pentious slowly began letting Arackniss's arm go like he’d be ordered, but Arackniss's panicked when feeling the support leaving and hand quickly gripped onto the snake’s hood

Pen winced a little, his head even being tugged down a little.

“Don’t let me go!” He yelled. Feeling a little better when feeling the snake hold his arms again.

Arackniss kicked one leg out, firmly gripping the end of Pentious hood. He kicked one heel off, leaving his legs extremely unbalanced. He sighed sharply. His head was gently pushed to the side as Pen lent down over his shoulder.

Sir Pentious had let Arackniss go but was curled up around him, making sure he didn’t fall over. The end of his tail slivered around and gently pushed Arackniss leg up a little, helping Pen reach the heels.

Arackniss shuffled a little, then felt the buckle on the heel being undone and heel slipped off.

“There you go. See? Not so hard.” He smiled softly. “You just need to stay calm.”

“I am calm.” Arackniss grumbled a little, making a soft chuckle leave Sir Pentious.

He pulled away from the snake and grabbed his jacket of the bed. Putting it back on and feeling the snake watching him. “Don’t tell no one about that.” He looked down, eyes narrowed a little.

A small, understanding smile curved Sir Pentious lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” However, he was internally screaming at himself. ‘Ask him if he wants to come over again. Tell him he can stay. T-Tell him you really like him and want him to stay!’

“You know, if you like, you’re always welcomed here.”

Arackniss looked up from his phone. He was silently. Watching the snake break out into a sweat and as stiff as a board. “What…?” was all he could get out.

“You can come over! Whenever you like. I mean, I can at least offer you a bed when you’re around on this side of hell.” Sir Pentious smile grew a little. “I’d like to have you around again! Spend more time with you.”

Arackniss didn’t know how to feel. Part of him felt this was some wired joke. This guy actually wanted to see him again…? “Um…” He cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure. That sounds good.” He put casually, giving a small shrug but felt his face had warmed a little.

Sir Pentious couldn’t stop a bright smile from crossing his face. “Wonderful!” He yelled, clapping his hands. However, stopped himself and cleared his throat. “I-I mean, cool~” He winked at Arackniss and stuck his finger and thumb up and portended to shot him playfully.

Arackniss felt second hand embarrassment. “Don’t … don’t ever do that again.” He sighed and shock his head.

Pen blushed. Pressing his lips together and eyes shifted away as he awkwardly lowered his hands.

Arackniss went over to the door. “So, I’ll see you. I guess.” He could feel a small smile curve his lips, looking back to Pentious.

The snake man smiled and nodded. “Most certainly!” His smile warmed a little when the door fell shut. He felt his heart flutter and spun around, bright smile on his face and doing a few fist pumps.

* * *

It took almost a day to drive from one side of hell to the other and that was with no stops. Arackniss had left just as the sun was rising and by the time he was pulling outside home, it was past midnight.

The home was a large corner building that was an old hotel and a run-down hotel at that. Made from red and grey bricks and mostly boarded-up windows. Arackniss stayed in the car, looking up the building and seeing one single room light on. Pa office on the top floor. Arackniss forced the lump in his throat down and stepped out the car, quietly closing the door behind him. He headed in through the front door. It was a large lobby room with a large set of stairs to the left and small elevator ahead.

Old wooden floors and the walls weren’t pained. It was silent and Arackniss hated that. He made his way up the stairs, down the hallway, and to Henroins’ office. The soft light slipping under the office door and the small spider felt sweat run down the back of his neck.

He lifted a hand to the door, going to knock but changed his mind and simply opened the office door. Arackniss gingerly steeped in, seeing his Pa desk across from him, the chair turned around to be looking out at the red sky and dark city.

Arackniss wondered if he’d been waiting to see him pull up. Come home. Had he seen him arrive? “Hey, Pa.” He felt like he was about to throw up. “Sorry about disappearing. I got held up and my phone died and then I was staying that this really crappy hotel and-“

“Shut up.” Henroin turned around in his seat. “I don’t fuckin’ care.” He growled.

Arackniss blinked. The guy couldn’t have been anymore straight forward. He felt himself stiffen up but did his best to ignore it. “I know ya probably made at him.” His words trailed off.

Henroin ignored Arackniss, who scratched at his hands; tried to breathe but the air around him felt heavy. “Don’t ya wanna yell at me…?” He asked weakly. “O-Or know where I’ve been?”

“Because ya been gone for just over five days and I haven’t heard a word from ya?” Henroin arched a brow. Hand drumming the arm of his seat.

Arackniss rubbed his arm. “I was worried ya were worried about me.” He admitted softly, however eyes widened a little when Henroin let a heavy laughed. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t worried at all.” He commented.

Silence fell.

Henroin stood up from his desk and eyes then narrowed. “Get out Arackniss.” He put firmly. “God, I forgot how fuckin’ annoying you are. Y’know, maybe ya should have just stayed out my way.”

Arackniss was silent.

“Why are you still in my office, boy!?” He slammed his hand down on his desk, making Arackniss flinch. “Just get the fuck out! Fuck! You thought people were going to miss you around here?! God, ya stupid bitch,” He picked the papers on his desk up and shoved them in the top drawer. “I’m sick and tired of you coming into my office.” He snapped. “Ya always under my feet ya useless little shit.”

Arackniss didn’t move or say anything, eyes on Henroin, and watched him roll back around in his seat. Putting his back to him.

Arackniss slowly headed out of the office. “Goodnight Boss.” He put weakly. Closing the office door, eyes down. He was silent as he made his way down the hallway to his room. Pa had hardly noticed he was gone, he didn’t even care… He pushed his bedroom door opened, closing it behind him.

His room was a mess, yet there wasn’t much in it. A mostly empty wardrobe and an old mattress on the floor. He turned the light on, it buzzed softy and stuttered as it tried to stay alight. The wall papers peeling off the walls and exposing the brickwork underneath. Old clothes scattered around.

He went over to his bedside table, placing his phone and cigarettes down and finding some paperwork left for him to do. He tossed the back heels onto his bed. He picked a few pages up, glancing over them, and then stiffened a little when the wardrobe cracked and one of the doors fell off its hinges.

Arackniss dully started at the old wardrobe. Feeling like the universe was just making fun of him at this point.

He then looked down, part of him had known from the moment he’d agreed to stay with Pen that Henroin was never really going to run to him with open arms. He was never going to get a hug… His hands clenched and eight eyes narrowed down at the paperwork. Henroin wasn’t going to hug him so tight that he couldn't breathe, tell him how worried he was, how much he missed him, how he’d opened his eyes, and made sweet promises of things being better from then on… Arackniss always knew that would be nothing more than hopeful daydreams. But this…? Henroin didn’t even care that he was gone… h-he could be dead in some ditch Henroin wouldn’t even care…! No one would care if he just disappeared and never came back…

Tears built in his eyes; jaw clenched. He glared down at the papers, teary eyes narrowed and then threw his arm up and threw the papers across the room, scattering them across the floor. His top set of hands gripped his face, claws digging under his fur and skin. He pushed everything on the bedside table off and onto the floor. The lap lightbulb exploded.

“You selfish bastard!” He cried and kicked the bedside table over. “Why can’t ya just lie and act like ya care about me!?” yelled with anger and heartache burning and swirling inside him. He snatched the heels off his bed and threw them across the room.

He let a heavy and wobbly breath out. Tears running down his cheeks and his clenched hands were shaking. He placed his hands over his eyes, bottom lip trembling and couldn’t stop his body from forcing a few sharp breaths in, a sob breaking out. His bottom set of arms hugging himself. He then looked down at his balled-up hands, he dug in claws into the palm of his hand, trying to make the shaking stop.

The silence was shattered by his phone now on the floor and it was buzzing, face down, hiding whoever it was calling him. He glared at the phone, watching it buzz and vibrate across the floor. He snatched his phone up. “Go away!” He threw it across the room, smashing into the wall. Arackniss slumped down, legs pulled up to his chest and bottom set of arms around them. A sob broke out of him, but he swiftly pressed his hands over his mouth, eyes shutting tight and forcing himself to shut up.

He forced a deep breath in, a sob breaking out and tears running down his cheeks. Arackniss had never wanted a beating, but it felt maybe that wasn’t the worst thing Henroin could do to him. At least if Henroin beat him up, knocked his teeth out, hurt him then it showed he cared in his own sick and twisted way…. A small hiccup left Arackniss, his skin tingling like it was being pocked by thousands of tiny needles. His head rolled back and rested on the wall. Gazing up at the ceiling and left alone in silence. A few tears trickled down his furry cheeks.

It was so crippling, being so alone… Holding so tightly onto any affection given… even if that person made him hate himself, cut him so deep and made him bleed, he couldn’t let them go. Yet, no one seemed to understand that… not even Angel and Molly…

He let a wobbly breath out. Forcing his head forward again but it just slumped down, curling up into a small ball. “I love you…” He felt his eyes tingle as tears imminently began building again. Saying that left such a dirty taste in his mouth, felt like he was rotting from the inside out, felt like such a lie… His teary eyes narrowed. Hands clenched, claws digging into the palm of his hands. Why couldn’t Pa just love him back…? A small sob broke out of him. “Shut up.” He snapped at himself and hid his face behind his hands.


	7. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss gets a surprise visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! PLEASE READ  
> This story deals with abuse but in this chapter there is a scenes of physical abuse, so if you find that triggering then please DO NOT read this chapter.

Arackniss was in the bathroom, standing before a full body mirror. He was in a baggy old white pyjama top. He was pressing a cotton pad to his lip, and other hand holding an ice bag to his left main eye. He hissed a little, trying to clean the cut on his lip but it hurt like hell. This morning hadn’t started the best, burning breakfast wasn’t something he often did, but he had this morning and with Pa already having gotten out of the wrong side of bed Arackniss found himself being slammed into walls and dragged around by his hair. 

He slowly pulled the ice bag away from his black eye. He could feel his heartbeat pick up when remembering how angry Pa was. It was just fucking toast! He watched the large spider fill with anger over some burnt toast! He could feel the man snatching his wrist again and flinched a little. He breathed sharply at himself, shaking his head a little to try and stop himself from thinking about it too much.

He pressed the ice bag back to his swallow eye, looking down and ran his thumb along his scratched fingers. He let a heavy breath out. This time last week he’d been crying over Henroin, wishing he had gotten beaten up instead of the cold shoulder. Turns out he could go missing for days without a word but burn some fucking toast and he gets a black eye. 

Arackniss could swear Henroin was getting angrier every day. Getting easier and easier to set him off. It felt like he was losing Henroin. Pa had always been an angry, power-hungry, self-absorbed, hot-headed bastard, but lately… he was just anger. He didn’t need a reason to punch and slam Arackniss into the walls and tell him how useless he was…

His eyes narrowed; hand clenched. Why did he have to be stuck here?! W-Why couldn’t he run off with friends and—he let a heavy breath out, remembering he didn’t have any friends to run away to.

A firm knock at the door came. “Arackniss. I got work on the other side of hell. Ya comin’?” Henroin put firmly on the other side of the door.

To be honest, having the place to himself, staying curled up in bed sounded nice… “Um, I think I’m gonna stay here.” He would normally head down that side of hell but after running off again from Angel and Molly there wasn’t much point of him heading down there… Well, maybe he could see Pent… “Um,” He opened the door, “Actually I think I will come-“ He sighed heavily, finding the man gone and long and dull always empty. “Pa?” He called out, but then the sound of the front door closing and car engine came.

Arackniss couldn’t help but scoff. “Fine, whatever.” He grumbled, making his way down the hallway. “Make ya stupid breakfast and get beaten up for it and then ya can’t even wait for me.” He grumbled under his breath. He opened his bedroom door, “Just curl up and die a second time-!”

“Hello!” a honey-sweet, joy-filled voice called out. There, standing in his room was a red radio demon and princess of hell with bright smiles on their faces.

“Ah!” Arackniss threw his arms up. “What the fuck!” He yelled, taking a small step back. “What are you doing in my room!?”

Charlie smiled brightly. “Sorry, we did think about waiting for you in the dining room but um… well, we just thought this was easier.” She gave a warm smile. “I’m Charlie, Angles’ friend if you didn’t remember me.” She gave a warm smile and held her hand out to the spider. She had to force a lump in her throat down, seeing his face beaten and a black eye. She forces herself not to comment on it.

Arackniss blinked. “You’re the Princess of hell, with the hotel.” He took a small step back but ended up backing up into Alastor. 

“That’s me! And that’s why we’re here~!” She yelled happily.

Arackniss took a small step back from Alastor. “Pa?” He called out nervously. Hoping maybe he was still here.

Charlie smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around Arackniss. “The hotel is all about healing, friendship and understanding! And getting redeemed! Being welcomed through the golden gates of heaven~!” She spun around a bright smile on her face.

Alastor let a warm laugh out. “Indeed! So, we took it upon ourselves to invite you to the hotel!” He knelt down, wrapping an arm around Arackniss and pulled him into a firm side hug.

“What?” Arackniss eyes widened a little.

“You can come and stay at the hotel!” The radio demon ran a hand through the air. “Join in on this silly little dream.”

“Oh, it will be so much fun! We do game night and hang out! You’ll have your own room!” Charlie did a little tap dance and clapped her hands together.

“And your room won’t be as old as hell.” Alastor chuckled and eyes scanned the old bedroom.

Arackniss eyes narrowed. “I like my room.” He grumbled.

“We do hot meals and you can eat with us all and will all be happy and best friends!” She giggled, rubbing his pink cheeks.

Arackniss pushed Alastor away, brushing himself off. “That’s nice and all, but no.” He went over to his broke wardrobe and began looking through it. “I’m happy here.” He pulled a white shirt out, humming softly when finding a hole in it.

Charlie frowned. “B-but I want to help you!” She hurried over. “I can help you fix things with Angel and Molly and I’m very sure if your relationship with them was healed then their chances of getting into heaven would skyrocket!”

“Well, I don’t wanna go to heaven. And I don’t want them going either.” He snapped.

Charlie frowned. “Wha… Why not…?”

The spider scoffed. “Because, if they get into heaven then I’m still stuck down here! How is that fair!” Charlie went to speak but Arackniss cut her off. “Why ya tryin’ shove everyone up in heaven? If ya stick everyone up there then its gonna have the same problem we got down here!”

Alastor head tilted, static noises leaving him and watched the spider climb onto his old matters he called a bed. “Now go away.” He tucked his legs under himself, back to them and tried to turn his smashed phone on. 

Charlie frowned, looking down, eyes then shifted to Arackniss. “B-but being at the hotel is not just about getting into heaven! I-Its finding peace with your soul.” She rested both hands on her chest. Eyes gazing at the small black spider. “It’s about healing and being around people you love and they love you and support and accept you.”

“I’m happy here.” Arackniss didn’t look at them but put it firmly. “Pa and I are close. Why would I wanna leave him!?”

Alastor chuckled, making Arackniss glare at him. “What ya laughing’ at?” He growled.

The demon fixed his bowtie. “Oh, just the denial coming from you.”

Charlie jumped in. “Arackniss, Henroin is not treating you right! You don’t deserve to be treated this way. It’s not right! It’s not okay that Henroin hurts you, Arackniss.” She knelt down beside him, making the spider shuffle away. He didn’t look at her, head down and trying to focus on his phone but it felt like Charlie was staring into his soul.

The princess gently gazing at him, eyes softened, see the spider’s eyes glazed over with pain. “Molly said he’s hitting you…” her frown grew when the spider sharply looked away, hiding his black eye.

“Molly just a worrier. She worries about everything!” He voiced.

“Arackniss…” Charlie gently placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling him stiffen. “At least come down to the hotel, let us look you over, get you bandaged up. I’m not asking for an answer right now or even today! I don’t mind waiting however long you need before choosing to join the hotel.”

Arackniss looked down and the shirt in his hands. He ran his thumb along the collar, feeling the two demons looking at him, waiting. Pa was going to the west side of hell too… meaning he’d be gone for at least the weekend and get back late Monday… He let a heavy breath out.

Charlie rested her hands on her lap. “Molly is really worried about you.” She put softly. “She wants to come and see you, but she is scared of Henroin and scared she’ll get you in trouble.” Her eyes moved back to Arackniss. “If you won’t do it for yourself, at least for it for her…”

The spider’s eyes narrowed. Molly… She was so open about her feels, could spill her heart out to a total stranger. But that didn’t mean she was soft and naïve. She didn’t take any shit from anyone, would happily punch a smile of some jerks’ face.

He let a heavy breath out. “Fine, I guess I can try it out, think about it.” The moment he’d agreed, he regretted it. 

This made a bright smile on her face. “Oh, wonderful~!” She threw her arms up. “Oh, you’re going to love it, I promise!” Charlie squeezed the small spider, even shaking him a little with excitement and joy fizzing out of her.

* * *

Arackniss didn’t like or much apricate the magic the radio demon used to get them back to the hotel in a blink of an eye, but it did save a long ass car ride with these two. Arackniss was shown inside the hotel by a happy, dancing and giggly Charlie. “This is the hallway! Oh, the stairs.” She spun around, walking backwards and smiling ear to ear. “This is the storage cupboard” She opened a small door under the stairs and a broom fell out.

Arackniss gave the room a displeased look. However, eyes moved up the stairs, seeing a little demon pig sitting on the top step. It oinked and head innocently tilted. Arackniss eyes moved back to Charlie. “So, I don’t gotta do that singing crap ya all seem to do here, do I?”

Charlie, however, rushed down the hallway to Vaggie, who was coming out of the kitchen. “Vaggie!” She wrapped her arms around the woman’s shoulders and happily spun around. “I have a new patient!” She threw her arm out in Arackniss direction.

“I ain’t signed up from nothin’.” The spider put dryly and crossed his arms.

Vaggie looked at the small spider, then looked back to Charlie, taking her hand and pulled her into the kitchen, slamming the door shut.

Arackniss eyes shifted from the door, then to Alastor standing beside him. “She’s welcoming.” He rolled his eyes but a small smile curved his lips when the demon laughed.

“Charlie.” Vaggie frowned up at the Princess, both alone in the kitchen. “I told you we can’t go inviting every poor soul you see to the hotel.”

Charlie groaned, shoulders slumping back. “But Vaggie!”

Vaggie eyes narrowed. “Arackniss works for bad people.”

“So does Angel.” Charlie crossed her arms. “and besides, Arackniss wants to change!” Charlie voiced.

Vaggie cocked a brow, crossing her arms.

Charlie frowned. “Well… maybe he doesn’t see and understand it right now. But that’s what we’re here for!” She placed her hands on Vaggie’s shoulders. “C’mon Vaggie, we can at least give him a chance. And besides, you saw him…” She looked to the kitchen door, a frown curving her lips. “He’s getting treated horribly! He doesn’t have anyone to turn to!” She looked back to Vaggie with determination burning in her eyes. “All we have to do is show him he’s worth something and he’ll join us!”

Vaggie sighed. “You’re over your head.” She looked up to Charlie. “Listen, I’m willing to give him a chance. I’m just worried that … Henroin might find out. You’ve heard Molly talk about him, how… controlling he is! If he finds Arackniss has been here, then we’re giving the guy a reason to come here and try to ruin things.” 

The Princess puffed. “Pff, I’m not scared of some spider on steroids.” She crossed her arms; making a small smile curve Vaggies’ lip. 

“If you say so, brave Princess~.”

Charlie lent down and smirked. She placed a kiss to the moth’s cheek, making Vaggie smile as a pink blush dusted her cheeks.

The two came out of the kitchen, finding the hallway empty. “Arackniss?” Charlie arched a brow. She wandered into the main entrance. Finding Husk at his bar, like always but Arackniss being served a drink.

“So, ya Angel’s bother?” Husk asked, grabbing a bottle of whisky from the selves.

Arackniss had his chin in his hand. “Yeah.”

Husk smoothly pushed a glass across the bar and before the dark spider. “I can see the resemblance.” He sounded sarcastic.

Arackniss watched the shot glass fill up, going to take it but a pale hand quickly grabbed it. “Hey!” His eyes narrowed, watching Vaggie take the drink from Charlie and tip it down the drain. “Oh, now that’s just a waste!” Husk snapped.

“Okay, Arackniss, first thing is first.” Charlie gave a warm smile. Hands held together over her chest. “Angel and Molly.”

Arackniss was on his broken phone. “What?” He asked dully, not even bothering to look at them.

“Does that even work?” Husk asked, cleaning the glasses behind the bar.

Vaggie snatched the phone off him. “Oi!” The spider yelled, slamming his hands on the counter and even earning a glance of surprise from Husk. “Ya never mentioned getting bossed around.” He glared at Charlie. “Ya don’t think I get enough of that crap!? “Do this, do that. No, ya stupid bitch like this”!” He threw his arm out, knocking a bottle of red wine off the table.

An awkward silence lingered in the air. Arackniss eyes narrowed, looking away and sat down.

Charlie sheepishly cleared her throat. Holding her interlocked hands over her chest and gave a somewhat forced but bright smile. “Okay, Vaggie, can you show Arackniss to his room? You can give the room on the third floor.”

Vaggie let a heavy breath out. “Fine.”

“Thank you~!” Charlie gave a warm and bright smile, along with the little wave as the two left. She then smiled brightly at Husk. “I think this is going really well!”

Husk eyes shifted to her and blinked. “Whatever ya say, Princess.” He went back to cleaning the glasses.

Vaggie and Arackniss headed upstairs. “So, why don’t you want to go to heaven?” She asked as they reached the top.

Arackniss didn’t look at her. “Because I don’t want to.”

Vaggie sighed at the blunt answer. “If you’re so adamant about not getting onto heaven, then why are you here?” She opened the bedroom door, showing him the room.

Arackniss strolled in and whistled. “Because ya girlfriend wouldn’t get off my back about trying it.” He sat down on the large, soft bed. “And I get a good bed.” He fell back into the covers, arms out and gazing up at the ceiling. “This place is nice.” He rolled onto his stomach. “Is that peppermint?” he asked, taking a white and red swirled sweet out the pot on the bedside table.

Vaggie stood in the doorway. She crossed her arms. “Yes, they’re for guests.” 

Arackniss dropped a peppermint in his mouth. “So, for me then.” He smirked, however, Vaggie just shut the door. Gone. The spider started at the shut door for a second. He looked back to the pot of peppermints. He sighed and reached over, pushing the pot away. “Whatever.” He grumbled.

He laid down on the bed again, tired looking up at the ceiling. “Why am I here…?” He whispered to himself. He left his hand up, looking up at it, turning it over and ran his fingers over his scraped knuckles. His hand then balled up, claws digging into his palm. His eyes narrowed.

He wasn’t wanted here either, was he…? He wasn’t wanted at home so how could he ever expect anyone else to want him when his how Pa didn’t… his narrowed eyes teared up just a little. Was he that bad…? That no one wanted him… he pulled his hand down and gripped his face. No sound left him, just deafening thoughts flooding his mind. He just wanted a hug, someone to just lie and say they cared… but he was so scared of that, feelings, promises. He rolled over, hiding his face into a pillow.

“Can ya do anythin’ right, ya little bitch!?” Henroin roared down at Arackniss, who he had slammed into the table, looming over him.

“Ugh! Stop it! I said I was fuckin’ sorry!” Arackniss yelled back but Heroin yanked him up by his collar and slammed him down into the table. Arackniss felt the air get ripped from his lungs and before he could get it back, he was yanked up and slammed down again.

This morning wasn’t going very well, but it wasn’t much different to most mornings. Today was already especially rough as Henroin had reserved a phone call before he could even roll out of bed, telling him he’d just lost a large amount of money through one of his gambling games. So Arackniss was taking the heat.

“Don’t ya yell back ya stupid bitch! I do everything’ around here and ya can’t even make ya old man some fuckin’ breakfast!?”

Arackniss was thrown off the table and thrown down onto the floor. A small groan left him, rolling into his stomach. He could feel Henroin shadow build over him, pushing himself up but the man’s foot slammed into the back of his head, forcing him down. “Stupid little spider.” Henroin growled, pushing his foot down on Arackniss head even more.

Arackniss knew this wasn’t truly down to breakfast but what difference did that make? He knew he was still going to be the one suffering for Henroin getting drunk and making poor life choices.

Arackniss shut his eyes tight, one hand blindly but panickily reaching up, feeling the man’s foot crushing him.

“I could crush ya right now and no one gonna gives a shit.” His eyes narrowed down, feeling the spider kick his leg but it didn’t do anything.

“Stop!” Arackniss yelled, shutting his eyes tight and a tear escaped from his eyes. Taking a rushed a deep breath in when the weight lifted, he forced himself up a little. Taking a few deep breaths that then turned into rushed, sharp breathes. He gripped his chest. Trying to make it stop.

Heroin eyes narrowed. “What’ wrong with ya?” he growled, watching the small spider break out into a cold sweat and body shaking.

Arackniss hurried to his feet, running to the back door and threw it open, he gripped the doorframe and Heroin face scrunched up when the smaller spider began throwing up. “Where did I go wrong?” He ran his hand down his face. Letting a heavy sigh out.

Arackniss coughed, pushing his hair back. He slumped down onto his knees, feeling like he was going to throw up again but doubted there was anything left inside him to throw up. His bottom set of arms wrapped around his stomach, everything hurt so much! He rested his head on the door frame, shaky breath leaving him and sob broke out. He could feel everything inside him twist up and tightened when feeling the large spider looming over him. “Ugh!” He had to press the back of his hand to his mouth, forcing everything down. “P-Please stop...”

“God, ya fucking pathetic.” He grabbed the spider’s hair, dragging him across the kitchen floor. Arackniss dug his feet into the smooth flooring, hands gripping Henroin hand was pulling him by his hair.

“Let go!” He winced, feeling the spider’s grip tighten.

“Ya weak, an embarrassment!” Henroin dragged him down the hallway. Arackniss gripped the doorframe but Heroin threw him forward into the office. The office door was slammed shut; Henroin storming over and rolling his sleeves up.

“N-N-No.” Arackniss scurried back. “I’m sorry! I-I’m sorry, i-is this about the job last night, cuz I’m sorry!” He ran around the desk, hiding behind it but Henroin threw the desk over. “This can’t be about fucking toast!” Arackniss tried to run around him but Henroin grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

Arackniss slammed into the wall from the force. His body crumbled down. “Please just tell me what I did wrong!” He yelled up at the large spider.

“Arackniss!” Molly was knelt down by Arackniss bed, hands cupping his cheeks, teary eyes down on him. She jumped a little when Arackniss eye broke open.

“Don’t!” Arackniss yelled, kicking and tried to push her away.

“A-Arackniss it's me! It's me! Molly!” Her bottom set of arms quickly grabbed Arackniss hands, interlocking with them. “H-hey…” she put gently; a few tears ran down her cheeks. “It's okay, it's me.”

Arackniss just threw his free set of top arms over his face. Tears ran down his cheeks; he couldn’t stop his body from shaking. He tried to hold his crying and sobbing back but it was just too much.

Molly frowned, own eyes glazing over. She’d never seen Arackniss cry, never mind… this… She reached over to pull his arms away from his face but Arackniss sharply pulled away.

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled, gripping his hand she’d tried to take. “I-I’m sorry.” Molly frown grew. “Do ya want to me get ya drink or somethin’?”

“Leave me alone!” Arackniss shuffled over onto the other side of the large bed.

Molly frowned. “But-!”

“Leave me alone, Molly!” He yelled, “Just get out and leave me alone!”

“No!” Molly yelled back. “C-Charlie said getting better would take time! But that doesn’t mean ya have to be alone!”

“I want to be alone!”

“No, ya don’t!” She yelled. “Otherwise ya wouldn’t be here!” a few tears ran down her furry cheeks. “If ya want to be alone then why ya come here!? Why ya at the hotel!?”

Arackniss fell silent, angered looked softened. He watched Molly’s tearful eyes soften back and it made him scoff and turn around. “Don’t feel sorry for me!” He snapped and crossed his arms. “I don’t want anyone to feel sorry for me!” His eyes narrowed. Body still shaking and his skin tingling.

Molly frowned softly, glancing down. “I can’t help but worry about ya, Niss…” She looked back up, watching him fall into the covers, keeping his back to her and curl up around himself. “Ya my big brother, but that doesn’t mean I can’t worry about ya.” She gave a small and soft smile.

Arackniss didn’t say anything.

Molly laid down on the bed, leaving some space between them, not wanting to upset him anymore. “I’m gonna stay right here.” She rolled her head to look at him. Watching him curl up a little more. “Ya don’t have to say anything.” She looked up to the ceiling. “But if ya wanna talk then I’m here and if ya don’t wanna talk then that’s okay, I’m still gonna be right here.” She put gently.

Arackniss stayed curled up, back to her in silent but reddish-pink eyes were built up with tears. Glinting softly in the bedside table lamp light. He didn’t rub them away, knowing Molly couldn’t see them. He shut his eyes tight, bringing a hand up and cupped his furry cheek stained with tears. He wanted to say ‘thank you’ but the words couldn’t come up, instead, listening to the pink spider begin to hum a warm tune. Softly filling the silence and staying with him.


	8. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss finds living at the hotel isn’t so bad after all.

Arackniss made his way down a quiet road. Hands in his pockets and mind lost. He’d left the hotel a few hours ago, just wanted to get away from the noise for a while but now that he was alone his mind wouldn’t shut up. He felt so… confused, and alone about everything. Molly seemed to care, but was that just pity…? She was so kind and gentle and Arackniss was so scared she felt forced to care. He’d been so mean to them for so long and now he feared there was never going to be anything more than tension and yelling between them all… He let a heavy breath out. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe he didn’t deserve them.

He stopped, finding himself outside a large, dark gothic mansion. It was Sir Pentious mansion. Seeing it made him think back to when he’d been staying with the snake a few weeks ago. He hadn’t stayed long, but the place felt so familiar. He looked over his shoulder. Pa was on this side of town. Realising now he was the only person on the street… it felt like the man was about to talk around a corner and see him.

His eyes scanned the streets, forcing a lump in his throat down and could feel sweat run down the back of his neck. He breathed out and then quickly steeped through the gate and hurried up to the stone steps. He knew realistically the chances of Henroin showing up right now on this street were slim, but still, his anxiety fed on that fear. He knocked on the door, looking over his shoulder.

Streets still empty.

Then the door opened. Arackniss looked back, blinking when seeing three eggs standing on top of each other and holding the door open just enough so they could peek out. “Oh, hello!” The top egg boi held the door and smiled brightly.

“Ah! It’s you!” The bottom one yelled.

Arackniss face scrunched up a little. He’d almost forget about these guys. “Is Sir Pentious in?”

“Mr. Boss man?” The middle egg smiled. “He sure is!”

“But what do you want?” The top egg's eyes narrowed at Arackniss in suspicion.

“Y-Yes! He is very busy.” The middle voiced and the three began closing the door.

“W-Wait!” Arackniss pushed on the door, stopping them from shutting it. “I’m a friend.” He voiced quickly. “Remember, I stayed here just last week.”

The three egg bois blinked.

Arackniss rested a hand on his chest. “We have plans. I need to see him right now.” The lie rolled off his tongue. 

The three looked at each other and Arackniss would swear they were talking to each other through their minds... He blinked when they all looked at him. “Okay, sure!” They opened the door for him. Arackniss gingerly stepped in. “Uh, thanks.” He turned to them as they shut the door. “So, where is he?”

They climbed down from each other. “Let me show you!” One ran ahead and the other two followed. Arackniss sighed but followed them.

Sir Pentious was down in his office flooded with machines and tools. He hummed a little tune, large, blacked-out goggles on. His hair in a low ponytail and he lent down, using a ruler to draw a perfect box, then marked the lengths on the sides.

“He doesn’t like being disturbed when he’s working.” The egg bois voice travelled down the steps and into the large office. The snake rose up and hissed, breaking the pencil in his hands.

The three egg bois reached the bottom, Arackniss came through behind them but he was almost shoved back when a large, dark shadow of an angry snake jumped out and loomed over him. It hissed.

Arackniss dully blinked up at the snake figure. “Pent?” He lazily arched a brow.

The shadow’s hood fell and Sir Pentious leant down in Arackniss face, goggles still on. His eyes narrowed as he forced on the spiders’ face. A dark red burnt across his face. “Arackniss!” he threw the goggles off and ripped the apron he’d used to keep his suit clean off. “What are you doing here!?” He gave a loud and nervous laugh. Tapping his clawed hands together and blush still burning.

Arackniss looked up at him. “I came to see you.”

The snake man blinked. “Y-You did? What for?” His attention jumped to the egg bois poking at a large ray gun on the desk. “Get out!” He yelled at them. Making the three-run out. He cleared his throat. “S-Sorry.” He smiled warmly to Arackniss. “What is it you need?” He held his hands together behind his back.

Arackniss eyes glanced at the large weapon on the desk. “Oh, um, nothing.” He shrugged. “I just thoughts I’d stop by.”

Sir Pentious blinked. “Oh…” He put softly, arching a brow; a little smile curved his lips. A warm feeling was twirling around inside him. Niss came to see him… him!

Arackniss looked up to him. “Is that okay?”

This made Pent throw his head up and down. “O-Of course! Of course! I’m very happy to see you!” He grabbed the spider’s wrist and pulled him over to the table. “Look! I was just building this!” He showed him the planning for the large weapon. “Once I am finished no one in this infernal world of suffering will be able to stop me!” He let a loud and evil laugh out. “NAHAHA!”

Arackniss looked up at the snake. “But ya do remember ya can’t be doin’ that kinda stuff anymore, right?” he arched a brow up at the snake, who shoulder’s slumped and let a heavy sigh out. “Yes…” He looked down. “How long do I need to keep this shared up for?” he crossed his arms and looked down at the spider.

Arackniss shrugged. “Probably a couple years.”

“A couple of years!” Sir Pentious hood jumped out, “B-But my evil brain can’t go so long with devastation!”

Arackniss shrugged. “My Pa will kill both of us if he finds out didn’t kill ya.” He rested his elbow on the desk and cupped his chin in his clawed hand. “Well, he’ll probably just kill ya and tell me how big a disappointment I am.” He gave a weak chuckle. “But that’s nothin’ new.” His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked away.

The snake man frowned. “You’re not a disappointment. Why would your Father say such a vile lie?”

Arackniss blinked and looked to the snake man. Taken back by the response. Eyes softened and looked away. “I don’t know…” He whispered softly.

Sir Pentious frowned, eyes softened with concern on the small spider.

Arackniss cleared his throat. “So-So, this like ya office or somethin’?” He asked, wanting to change the subject.

Sir Pentious frown flipped around into a grinned. “That it is! Well, I actually have a few offices. This is more my… tool room.” he gave a toothy, fanged smile.

Arackniss gave a small hum, standing up straight. “Ya work in here a lot?” He asked.

Sir Pentious was back to focusing on his blueprints. “Oh, I’m in here alllll the time.” His forked tongue poked past his lips. Eyes narrowed a little as he focused on making sure the lining was perfect on his blueprints. Arackniss gave a small hum, watching the man work. However, then his phone buzzed, he pulled it out, seeing it was Pa. He looked down at the phone vibrating in his hands and thumb hovering over the answer button. Why was Pa calling… was he calling to see if he was okay? That made a small smile curved his lips.

“Oof, what happened?” Pent frowned. Looking down at the spiders' phone.

Arackniss eyes widened a little and quickly put his phone away. “N-Nothing.” He stuttered out a little.

The snake smirked. “That sounds like a lie.”

“What?” Arackniss glared at him.

“I-I didn’t mean—nothing.” He looked back to his notebook and frowned.

An awkward silence fell between them. Niss resting his arms on the table and looking away.

Sir Pentious eyes glanced from the notebook and to the small spider. Then back down to his work. “I could fix that for you. If you would like.”

Arackniss blinked. He looked up to the snake, seeing him looking down his notebook. “Ya could…? I mean, it’s pretty fucked up.” He pulled it out of his pocket.

Pentious smiled. “Of course! Free of charge! I’ll have it brand new for you!” He couldn't stop himself from smiling. “If you don’t mind me asking, how do you break it this bad? It looks like it got run over.”

Arackniss handed him the phone. “I dropped it.”

“Really?” Pent arched a brow, eyes scanning the phone over in his hands.

“Yes.” The spider put a little firmly. “Are ya sure ya can fix it?” He crossed his arms. “I got a lot of important stuff on there and no offense but… well, ya don’t seem like a guy how knows much about phones...”

This made a loud laugh break out of the snake. “But of course! I dabble with machines of pure devastation! I think I can work my way around one of these little things.” He smiled and held the phone up. “I even got one of my own.” He rested a hand on his chest and smiled brightly. “I’m so cool~”

Arackniss still couldn’t say he was sure of this. But it sounded like a good deal, if Pent could fix it. “Okay, sure, whatever old man. Just don’t break it any more than it already is.”

Pentious chuckled “Do not worry, my little fellow. I’ll have it fixed up for you in no time!”

Niss couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Can I use ya bathroom?” He asked as he wandered over to the door, stone steps leading back up. 

Sir Pentious picked his notebook up. “Of course! It’s on the second floor, top of the stairs to the left.” He didn’t take his eyes off the broke phone.

The small spider thanked him, heading back up but didn’t head up to the second floor. Getting stopped when reaching the bottom of the stairs as a crash came from the kitchen. His eyes narrowed and headed across the large living room and headed into the kitchen.

The same three-egg bois were in there. One was running around on the floor, trying to stop a china plate that was rolling around like a wheel. The two others were standing on top of each other so they could reach the top of the stove, cooking some soup and making a mess. The one egg boi running after the plate halted when the plate was stopped by Aracknis's foot.

Arackniss picked the white and blue plate up. “What are ya three doin’?” He arched a brow.

The two egg bois looked over. The top one held the wooden spoon up, dripping with orange soup. “We’re making Boss Man his dinner!”

Arackniss came over. Glancing at the soup in the pot. His face scrunched up. “Is that…is that a rat...?” He pulled away and the three egg bois happily nodded. Arackniss sighed heavily and pulled the pot off the oven and tossed the whole thing in the bin. “Ya feed that to ya boss?” He walked past the bewildered egg bois.

“Yeah…” his eyes narrowed.

“He likes it!”

The three looked at each other when the black spider snored. Clearly not believing them. He climbed onto the counter and opened the cupboard, looking for some equipment. “Heat this up.” He didn’t look at the egg bois but held a large pan out to them. The three again looked at each other. Then back to Arackniss when he waved the pan. They took the pan, climbing back on top of each other and sat in on top of the oven, and turned the gas on.

“Ya guys got any seasoning?” The spider asked as he jumped down from the counter.

One egg boi crossed his arms. “Yeah.” He grumbled.

“Good, go get em’,” Arackniss causally orders, setting the equipment down on the counter and began setting everything up to make Pent some dinner that wasn’t a rat thrown in some kinda unknown soup.

* * *

Sir Pentious was working hard on Arackniss's phone down in his office. He ever so carefully pushed the new screen into place. Lifting his hands, feeling anxiety boiling inside him as he pushed on the power button. The screen turning on and everything working perfectly, just like new. Sir Pentious let a heavy breath of relief out, hand on his chest. He ran a cloth over his sweaty face and breathed out. “Perfect.” He smiled.

He looked to the clock, seeing it was long past dinner. He sighed sharply, “stupid fried chicken fetuses.” He snapped as he slivered up the steps. He made a beeline for the kitchen, mumbling under his breath. He had a routine, everything needed to be done at a certain time, but now dinner was late! Now that threw the rest of his day off! However, the closer he got to the kitchen he could make out talking.

“I don’t think he’ll like it.” One egg bois commented as Arackniss served the lasagna. “Everyone likes pasta.” The spider commented.

“Arackniss?” Sir Pentious somewhat gingerly silvered into the kitchen. He was surprised the spider was still here.

Arackniss looked over. “Ah, ya just in time.” He pushed a plate of lasagna over to him. It had some salad on the side with garlic bread. “Dinner is served.” He tossed the white cloth over his shoulder, a bottle of wine in one hand and gave a small but bright and toothy smile.

Sir Pentious face exploded into a rosy red, eyes warmed and shimmered at the charming smile on the spiders’ face. He looked down at the meal to hid his warm face. “You… you made this?” He asked, picking a silver fork up.

Arackniss lent on the kitchen island and poured two glass of wine. “Yep. Ya didn’t have much to work with, so I made what I could.” He watched Sir Pentious take some of the lasagna onto his fork. Arackniss was silent, biting his bottom lip; finding himself just a little nervous, hoping the older man liked it.

Sir Pentious put the lasagna in his mouth, chewing and waving the little fork in his hand as his eyes lit up. “Oh my!” He swallowed. “That is remarkable!” He voiced, a bright smile crossing his face. “Oh, it is so creamy and rich!”

A small hum left Arackniss that somewhat represented a chuckle “I’m glad ya like it.” He looked at his own meal, however, eyes glanced up and watched Pentious scoff the meal down. “I’m glad someone appreciates my cooking.” He watched the snake use the garlic bread to whip any of the leftover sauce up.

The egg bois stood outside the kitchen, watching as Sir Pentious asked for seconds, and Arackniss happily obelise. “Ugh, like it’s that good.” One egg commented, crossing his arms.

“I don’t like him.” The other's eyes narrowed on Arackniss, who had his chin in his hand and gazing at the happy snake scoffing the seconds down. “Ugh, just look at him! W-With his stupid, creepy little eyes. W-Who even needs that many eyes?!”

“And he always looks so sad and tired,” The other mumbled.

“Don’t forget his hair, it looks like a bird’s nest. Like, when’s the last time he brushed that?” The middle egg crossed his arms. “What does the Mr. Boss man see in him?”

“Trash.” One commented, making the other two laugh.

“What are you three doing?!” Sir Pentious snapped as he silvered over.

The three egg bois jumped. “N-nothing Mr. Boss man!”

Pentious eyes narrowed, slamming the kitchen door shut in their faces. “Sorry about that.” Pent's voice came through the door and his attention went back to Arackniss. He slivered back over to the kitchen island that Arackniss was now sitting on the edge of.

Arackniss put his now empty wine glass down.

“So…” Pentious smiled, swaying side to side a little. “You want to stay and be my personal chef?” He gave a sheepish smile.

Arackniss snorted, a weak chuckle leaving him. “Very funny.” He looked down, pulling his cigarette box out his pocket.

A small frown curved Pent lips. “Yeah… funny.” He looked down, tapping his clawed fingertips together. “Oh, um.” He looked thought his suit pockets. Then pulled Arackniss's phone out. “Here.” He smiled warmly.

Arackniss blinked, looking at the phone in the snakes’ hand. It was brand new, not a scratch on it. “Wow…” He took his phone. “Ya fixed it that fast?” He smiled softly, rubbing his thumb across the glossy screen.

Sir Pentious hood dived out, a bright smile on his face. Ego rising. “I did! It wasn’t hard.” He blushed a little. “I added a few things.” He smiled, leaning over and tapped on the phone screen.

There in his contacts at the top was Sir Pentious phone number saved.

The spider blinked. “Oh…” he didn’t know what to say.

“Now we can text each other!” Pent smiled bright, leaning across the kitchen island. Arackniss lent back, finding the snake a little too close. “That’s nice…” He gave a small, forced smile.

Sir Pentious smiled brightly, however, it softened and hood lowered when Arackniss jumped down from the table.

“I should get going. Thanks for fixing my phone thought.”

The snake smiled brightly again, following Arackniss out the kitchen, down the hallway, and across the main entrance to the front door. “I don’t suppose you would like to come over tomorrow?” The snake asked, leaning over Arackniss and opened the door for him.

Arackniss stepped out onto the stone steps. “I don’t know. I’m a pretty busy guy.”

“Oh, of course.” Pentious smiled. “That’s okay! Text me! I have a phone too~” He gave a bright smile.

Arackniss gave an awkward smile, “Yeah, sure.” He turned around on his heels. “See ya.” He headed down the steps.

“Goodbye Arackniss!” Sir Pentious smiled brightly, waving to the small spider. He watched Arackniss slip through the gate and hurry down the road. He held his cheek, a soft, warm hum leaving him. “Oh, I feel so wonderful~!” He sang out, spinning around as he headed back inside.

* * *

Back at the hotel Angel and Molly were sitting at the bar with Husk serving them drinks. “C’mon baby, it’s just one kiss~” Angel had his cheeks cupped in his hands. A smirked on his lips and gazing at the cat.

“Go fuck yourself.” Husk snapped.

“Oh, kinky~” Angel giggled, well Husk rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

Molly was looking down at her drink, worried reflection gazing back up at her. A soft breath left her. She hasn’t seen Arackniss since yesterday evening. He said he was okay, promised her he was. But she knew he wasn’t. She didn’t know why she hasn’t stayed with him. She wished she had, but she didn’t want to make him feel trapped, didn’t want to suffocate him either. Molly knew he liked and needed his space but she never wanted to make him feel lonely.

“Oi, what’s wrong?” Angel placed his hand on Molly’s shoulder, worried eyes on her. “Ya ain’t even finished ya first drink.” He gave a small smile. “Want somethin’ else? How about… somethin’ sharp with raspberries?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Husk baby, give my besties twin something good to drink.”

“She’s already drinking the good stuff.” Husk grumbled as he cleaned a glass.

“Then give her something better than good,” Angel smirked.

Molly looked up from her drink. A frown on her face. “I wish you’d talk to him.”

This made a hint on confusion come to Angel. However, his eyes then narrowed. “Oh…” He looked away. “stay of my back about it, Molly.”

“Won't ya at least try?! He is really sorry, Angel.”

“Pff, sorry is just a stupid word.” Angel scoffed. “I’m always sayin’ sorry to Val but I don’t ever mean it.” He looked down at his drink. “I’m gonna forgive him, we're gonna talk and smile and then he's gonna get upset about somethin’ and runoff!”

“Ya don’t know that, Angel.” Molly frown grew. “Please talk to him!” She wrapped her bottom set of arms around one of Angel’s arms. “I know ya don’t wanna to be mad at him.”

“Of course, I don’t!” Angel snapped a little. Sharply looking away. “I don’t… I don’t choose to be angry at him! I can’t help feelin’ like this!” He looked down, eyes narrowed, and face scrunched up. “I’m still mad at Arackniss, but that didn’t mean I didn’t wanna to see him, talk to him, maybe yell at him a bit too…”he let a heavy breath out.

“Ya here for a drink, little man?” Husk's voice made Angel looked over to the doorway, seeing Arackniss there. He looked worried but didn’t say anything.

Angel sharply looked away, making Arackniss frown and continue down the hallway. “Don’t call me that.” He grumbled to the car behind the bar.

Molly frowned, “Niss!?” She called to the spider but he was gone. “Go talk to him, Angel.” Molly looked back to the pink spider.

“Why!? He’s the one who upset me!” Angel yelled, hand on his chest. 

“Ugh!” Molly pulled on her butter blond hair. “I’m sick of both of ya! Ya can’t go five minutes without falling out! I don’t care who it is to apologise or talk first. Just go see him!” Molly yelled, making both Husk and Angel lean back and blink.

“Y-Yeah, sure.” Angel quickly jumped down from the bar seat and hurried out to find Arackniss

Molly ran her hand down her face and let a heavy breath out. She downed her drink. “Give me another.” She held her empty shot glass out to Husk.

Arackniss was walking down the hallway to his room. Mind far away and didn’t even hear Angel running up the stairs after him and down the hallway. “OI!” Angel yelled at him.

Arackniss stopped and blinked, turning around to see Angel running turn into a speedy talk. “Molly gonna kill us if we don’t talk.” He stopped before the smaller spider. Crossing both sets of arms. “So, I’m sorry you’re so difficult.” He waved one hand, looking away from the Arackniss. “it’s not my fault ya always so angry and tired and it's so easy to set ya off. Maybe if ya saw a therapist ya would wake the fuck up and stop being around Henroin,” He snorted. “Because let’s be real, he’s a fucking dick and I hate him but for some reason, ya sill insistent on bein’ around him and I just can’t understand that and I can’t understand why ya care what that dick, fuck face thinks.” He stopped when a small sniff came from Arackniss. Angel looked down, seeing Arackniss looking down, left hand gripping his upper right arm. “Arackniss?” Angel arched a brow. Confusion hiding his concern.

“Ya really think I wanna stay with him, don’t ya?” He turned his head away. A weak, pained chuckle broke out of him. “Ya ain't seen it, Angel. Once ya part of that life, ya never really free.” He looked up to him, eyes glazed over. “He’ll come. H-He’ll bring his friends, his contacts, I’ll have a price over my head! H-He’ll destroy the life I ran away to!” His hands clenched, feeling like shadows were building behind him. “He’ll take it all away because he can. He’ll hurt ya, Angel. I know he will. He’ll… he’ll kill ya. He’ll kill ya and Molly just to prove to me he’s stronger and got more power than me! T-That it’s all my fault! That I couldn’t protect ya! That ya both dead and gone forever because I wanted to get away!”

Angel’s pained eyes narrowed. “But-!” his words died when Arackniss sharply pointed up at him, Arackniss pinkish-red eyes narrowed. “So, don’t ya ever act like I don’t give a fuck about you! Quit acting like I can just walk away! Like this shit is easy cuz it ain't! It’s never been easy, Angel! Working for him has always been hell! I’ve always hated him!” He gripped his face, giving a weak and forced chuckle as a few tears began running down his cheeks. “I wish I could be as strong as ya think I am…” his forced chuckling turned into sobbing, both hands gripping his face to try and make it stop.

Angel looked down at him with pained eyes. His lips parted but no words came out. He knelt down, making Arackniss quickly stepped back. He stiffened when feeling Angel’s arms tightly wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm and firm hug.

Arackniss felt his body stiffen and tight up. He held his arms out and away from Angel, nervous to touch him. This felt… strange. So new. Was that sad? He wanted to hug him back but his arms wouldn’t move and body wouldn’t soften. He pushed away, breaking out of Angel’s arms.

“Cut it out-!”

Angel firmly pulled him back into the hug. Angel, buried his face in Arackniss hair. Squeezing him in his arms, hugging him tightly. He shut his eyes tight, a few tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He could feel Arackniss stiff in his hold, trying to pull out the hug. Angel just hugged him even tighter. 

Arackniss's lips trembled, eyes building with tears. He tightly wrapped his around the tall spider, pulling him in even more and buried his face in his hair. A small sob broke out of him. “I-I’m sorry.” He tried to force his tears back.

“It’s okay, Niss.” Angel held him; eyes glazed over.

The two stood in the hallway for a long moment. Arackniss didn’t know if Angel was bored of this by now but he didn’t want to let go. His chin rested on Angel’s shoulders, eyes tears and face warm. Arackniss sniffed, tears running down his furry cheeks. “Ugh, I hate ya.” He grumbled, forcing himself to pull away, turning his back to Angel and rubbed his teary and warm face. Forcing it all down.

Angel placed a hand on his hip and smirked. “I love ya too.” He ruffled Arackniss hair. “Ya little goof.” He pulled him back in, gently and playfully shaking him in a warm and tight hug.

Arackniss blushed softly but pushed Angel’s face away. “Ya so embarrassing!” He yelled at Angel, who laughed warmly. Arackniss pushed his hand off, pouting a little, and crossed his arms. “Ya pushin’ ya luck now.”

“Pfff, whatever~!” Angel grabbed his hand and pulled him into his bedroom. “Now that’s all outa the way.” He pulled a box out from under his bed. Small, blue and wrapped in a hot pink ribbon. “I got ya this.”

Arackniss blinked. Eyes on the gift held out to him. “For… me?” He gave it an unsure look.

Angel smiled brightly. “Yep! I got it for ya. Even though I was mad at ya.” He rolled his eyes. “But here. Ya can open it right now.” He shoved the box in his brother’s arms and dropped himself down onto his bed.

“I just… open it…?” Arackniss looked down at the gift, glossy, dark blue wrapping paper and shiny ribbon showing his reflection back up at him.

“Uh, duh.” Angel smiled. “C’mon! I wanna see ya open it!” He tapped his feet on the floor with excitement.

Arackniss looked over the box. Working out where to open it from.

“Oh, ya don’t unwrap it.” Angel smiled. “It's just a box made to look like I put time into wrappin’ it.” He snorted when Arackniss rolled his eyes but smirked.

The smaller spider pulled the lid off the box, being welcomed by an explosion of confetti, it exploded over his face, falling around him like snow as Angel broke out into laughter, falling back, arms around himself as he laughed uncontrollably. “Holy shit! Ya should have seen ya face.” He laughed, even more, tears to joy running down his face.

Arackniss didn’t look amused at all. Eyes narrowed. He blew his hair away from his face, confetti tapped in his hair and all over him.

Angel snorted. Still laughing wildly. “Oh shit! Pfff! HAHAHA! Ya ever had ya face covered in a good time before!?” He kicked his legs, snorting as he laughed. He fell off the bed. “I can’t breathe!”

Arackniss threw his head side to side. Shaking some of the blue, pink, and white paper out of his black hair. He looked back in the box, ignoring Angel rolling around the floor; dying a second time. His eyes softened when seeing under the leftover confetti rested a photo at the bottom of the box. He gently pulled it out, finding it was the photo from when they’d last all hung out. All dressed up. Arackniss in the middle with a tired expression but a warm smile curving his lips.

The photo was behind glossy glass. In a rose gold photo frame that was carved in the shape waves and a heart in each corner. Arackniss didn’t say anything. Looking down at the photo of them. It was edited, glowing, vivid coloured lines giving Angel a royal crown; Molly had big bunny ears and Arackniss had a blushing face.

Angel laugher slowly died down, sitting up and having some confetti in his hair now from rolling around in it all. He snorted, pushing his hair back. However, blinked and eyes softened when seeing Arackniss looking down at the photo. Angel ran his hand through his hair, getting some of the coloured paper out. “Ya said I couldn’t post it. Soooo I thought this was nice.” He glanced back at his brother. “Niss…?” He frowned slightly, not getting an answer from Arackniss. His face was hidden by confetti-filled hair. “Molly said she didn’t think the frame was really “you”.” He made the quotation marks in the air. “But I liked it.” He gave a small chuckle; however, silence fell. “Fuckin’ hell! Say somethin’!” he yelled, not out of anger but worry that Arackniss didn’t like it. “I still got time to go get a refund on it.” He mumbled.

Arackniss rubbed his face. “N-No. No, I like it.” He looked away, rubbing at his face.

Angel smirked, leaning his head to the side to try and see Arackniss face. “Are ya cryin’?”

Arackniss scoffed. “No!” He hurried over to the bedroom door. “I’ll keep ya stupid photo. I look dumb in it though.”

Angel blinked when the door fell shut behind the smaller spider, the sound of him running down the hallway. He turned his head to the side, blowing his hair away from his face and smirked. “Ya welcome.”

Arackniss ran up the stairs to the third floor and hurried into his bedroom. Shutting the door and threw himself onto the large, soft bed. Rolling onto his back, holding the photo up and looking up at it. He still had confetti in his hair, but a warm and wobblily smile curved his lips, gazing up at the photo. A few tears ran down his cheeks, pulling the photo in, holding it close to his face. A soft breath left him as he laid it over his chests, arms around it. His eyes gently closed. “Maybe things won’t be so bad after all.” He whispered to himself. His smile warming.


	9. Text messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Pentious is left on red.

Sir Pentious laid in bed, sleeping soundly. He was in striped dark blue pyjamas. Large bedroom empty, no egg bois. Just him and peace and quiet. He stirred a little when his bedroom door opened. “Dinner is served!”

The voice made Pent’s eyes flutter open. A soft hum left him as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Hello~” He sat up in bed. A soft smile curved his lips, watching a plate of spaghetti being placed on his bedside table. “Wow… this looks amazing.” He smiled, taking the fork and wrapped the pasta around it, putting it in his mouth and hummed softly. “Ssssso good!” He had himself another mouthful. Sir Pentious held a hand over his mouth, speaking with his mouthful and eyes on his meal “Oh, you’re so wonderful.” He swallowed. “I know I just started dinner but I don’t suppose dessert is planned?” he looked up from his meal and hood dived out, hearts filling up every last eye as a dark blush burnt across his face.

Arackniss was at the end of his bed, he dropped his shirt on the floor and smirked at the red-faced snake.

Sir Pentious lent back when Arackniss was suddenly in front of him like magic. The small spider had nothing but trousers on, ebony hair hanging down over his face a little, pinkish-red eyes half lidded; he smirked. He placed a furry, clawed hands on the headboard, a hand on either side of the snake’s head, and lent in so their faces were close.

Pent forced the lump in his throat down. Face burning. Niss smirked, poking his tongue out, a forked end.

Pentious eyes rested on the spiders’ lips. His face burnt up even more when Arackniss lent in, their lips just also touching, brushing against each other. Sir Pentious wrapped an arm around the small spider, bring their lips closer, almost touching, so close.

“Mr. Boss man?”

Pentious eyes broke open, face on fire, and looking up at one of the eggs bois, who had taken Arackniss place in the dream and looking down at him.

“Are you alright Mr boss man?” The egg frowned with concern. “You were sweating and mumbling about something. And you were all.” He sat up, putting his arms around himself making kissing noises. “Oh, Arackniss~!”

Sir Pentious eyes narrowed up at the egg, he shoved him off the bed and sat up. “Ugh…” he ran his hand down his blushing face. His hand rested over his mouth, pink eyes gently gazing down. The dream swimming around in his head like fish in a bowl. It made his face warm and a soft smile curved his lips. Just thinking about that spider gave him butterflies and made his heart melt. His eyes travelled to the window. Gazing out and watching the world wake up. His hands fell down onto his lap, letting a heavy breath out and got up and out of bed to get dressed.

Sir Pentious put a lot of effort into his appearance. Always made sure his suit was perfectly ironed, bowtie straight and, of course, couldn’t forget his top hat. He finished off with some perfume and happily headed out his bedroom, down the hallway, and slivered down the stairs into the large and open living room.

Sure, the dream wasn’t real but it left a warm and bubbly feeling inside him. It made him happy, a wonderful, sugar-sweet dream~! However, his eyes then softened, and his gaze shifted down as he slivered across the living room. Arackniss… Pent had found him so captivating from the comment they’d met. Even in that battle on that first day he’d just felt…different. But Niss didn’t have that same butterfly, warm feeling…

Sir Pentious gently rested his hands over his stomach. A soft breath left him. It was the first time in so long that he felt this way, why does it have to be unrequited love? Why couldn’t Niss just see him the way he sees him!?

He stopped in front of the tall slim mirror. Sighing sharply when seeing his bowtie was just a little to the left. The turned to face the mirror and fixed his collar and bowtie. He looked at himself, not really focusing on the bowtie as his thoughts swarmed in. “I wish he could see…” He whispered softly. “Maybe if he knew how I felt he’d feel the same!” His hat looked down at him, watching him talk to himself.

“If he’d just give me a chance then he’d love me too! If he would just, just put his walls down, just a little! I-I’m not asking for much!” his eyes narrowed, voice growing a little anger, firmer. “I’ve been so nice to him! I just want him to see that I’m not some…! That I really, really do care about him!” He yelled, anger, pain flooding him. He threw his arms out. “If I could just make see! Make him understand!” His hood divided out and all his many eyes lit up as a dark, rich pink with spinning circles like merry-go-round. “I’ll make him see!” He yelled at his reflection, however, his eyes quickly turned normal, the pink glowing replaced his scared eyes. He pulled his hood down firmly. Hiding the glowing, spinning eyes. He shut his eyes tightly, a few tears tricking the corners. “No…” He whispered sharply at himself. His eyes slowly opened, flooded with sadness, and glazed over. “N-No. No. I can’t be thinking like that!” He snapped firmly at himself and turned his back to the mirror as a soft and shaky breath left him. Pent slowly let his hood go, all his eyes back to normal. “I can’t do that to him…” whispered softly. “I won’t.” He put a little firmer and hands fisted themselves.

He ran his hand down his face and breathed. “I just… I just need some breakfast.” He mumbled and headed into the kitchen, put the gas on to boil the water in the kettle. He picked his phone up from the table, a small smile on his face but frowned when seeing Arackniss hadn’t answered his messages from the night before. A small hum left him, closing the messaged and waited for a second or two before opening it again. Nothing…

Pentious sighed and eyes moved away from the phone. “Maybe he’s just busy.” He said to himself, looking back down at his message. He pressed his lips together. Closed his phone, turned it back on, gazing down at it but still nothing. “Oh…” he frowned, eyes moving along his messages from the night before.

“Hello, Arackniss! It is me! Sir Pentious. SEND”

“I was thinking the two of us could go to that museum I mentioned. I promise it will be lots of fun! SEND”

He whined at himself. Looking at the messages and only now feeling he looked a little… sad.

“You seem busy, I will message you tomorrow!” was the last message.

The groaned and ran his hands down his face. He began typing. “Good morning, Arackniss.” He smiled softly at the messages. However, then sighed sharply and deleted it. “Ugh! Why is it so hard for me to talk to him! W-Why isn’t he talking?!” he yelled, his pink eyes lighting up again. “I am the mighty Sir Pentious! I do and say whatever I want! B-But when it comes to him, I am this embarrassing, flustered mess!” he hissed sharply when feeling someone tap on his leg. The threw himself around, hissing at them. “What!?” He yelled.

A plate of toast was held up to him. “Breakfast!” The egg smiled.

“Ugh!” Pentious hit the plate of toast out of the eggs hand and it smashed on the floor.

“Maybe he just ignoring you.” Another egg bois commented, making the others nod, however, threw their arms up and jumped back when Sir Pentious tail locked around the one egg that made the comment, lifting him up sharply and squeezing him in his snake tail.

“What did you ssssay?” He hissed, squeezing the egg in his tail and making him crack a little and eyes pop out his shell.

The egg chocked a little. “I-I said maybe his phone died.” He forced out with no air in his lungs

Pentious tail loosened a little, making the egg wheeze as air came back. Pentious eyes stopped glowing, replaced with a firm stare. He hummed and tapped his chin. “Maybe…” He smiled slightly. “Yes! Yes! His phone died! That is all.” He smiled brightly the tail threw the egg across the room. The egg exploded on the wall; yolk and broken shell running down the wall. “I just need to be patient! That’s all.” He turned around, seeing the mess on the wall. The snake man scoffed. “Clean that up.” He ordered sharply and he slivered out the kitchen.

“Yes, of course, Mr. Boss man!” the eggs called out and they hurried to work cleaning. The three eggs waited until Pen’t was gone.

“I don’t get it. He has all of us!”

“I know. We’re way better than some spider.”

The egg bois were just finishing cleaning up the eggshells. They climbed onto each other and tossed the broke egg pieces into the bin. The top one jumped down. “Well. We just need to show Mr. Boss man he doesn’t need, Arackniss.”

The two other egg bois smiled and nodded. “Oh, that’s an awesome idea!” They both clapped. “But… how do we do that?”

The egg boi smiled proudly. “I got an idea. C’mon.” They ran out of the kitchen and down to Sir Pentious's office.

Sir Pentious was already working hard on his machines. Alone in his busy, machine cluttered office. He spent most of his time in his office working on new machines. It was his escape from everything, the real world. He knew he couldn’t be using them, but that didn’t stop him from making them. He hummed softly. Trying to focus but Niss kept melting back into his thoughts.

“Wow. That looks cool.”

Pent blinked when an egg jumped onto the desk. His snake eyes narrowed and tongue hissed past his lips.

“Wow, Mr. Boss man.” Another jumped up. “That’s really cool! You should post a pic about it.” he smiled.

“Go away 234.” Pent put firmly and tried to focused on his notes.

“Oh, but we just want to see your amazing work!” 28 jumped onto the counter. “why don’t you post about your work! Like… feeling cool~! With this bad boy!” He tapped the machine but hit a button and the machine exploded. Filling the office with smoke.

The three were frozen. 28 coughed a single cloud of smoke up.

Pentious pulled his goggles down. He was completely covered in ash, apart from around his eyes, that the goggles had been protecting. Glaring at the egg bois, who gulped. The three stepped back and gave a nervous smile.

Sir Pentious hissed and lashed out, but the three jumped down and ran out. “Sorry!” They yelled as Pent threw a hammer across the room and hit the door just as they shut it.

Pent lowered his upper body, resting his arms on the desk and head on his flooded arms. He breathed out. Lifting his head, eyes teary. He pulled his phone out, tapped on Niss number. He gazed down at his unread messages. He let a soft breath out and began typing. “Hello, Arackniss.” He forced himself not to think about it too much and hit send. He gazed at the message for a second, before lowering his head and burning it back in his arms.

* * *

Arackniss was just out of the shower. Towle around his waist and roughly drying his hair. He tossed the towel onto his bed, picking up a comb and ran it through his hair, pulling his hair back. Put his shirt on, trousers too. His phone pinged, but he has his hands full with brushing his hair and doing his belt up. His extra set of arms broke out and picked his phone up. He tapped on the message. Seeing it was Sir Pentious. He scoffed and turned the phone off as a knock then came to the bedroom door.

“Niss! Hurry up, we’re leaving!” Molly happily called through the door.

Arackniss walked over to the door as he put his jacket on. “Y’know, I really don’t like sweet stuff. Especially this early.” He grumbled as he opened the door to a happy Molly.

The tall pink spider giggled. “It’s pancakes! And anyway, its midday.”

“Is it?” Arackniss sighed. “Fuck…”

Molly giggled as the door fell shut. “C’mon!” She pulled him down the hallway. Arackniss leaving his phone resting on his bed, message unread. 

* * *

After getting six weeks’ worth of work blown up, Sir Pentious spent his morning on the sofa, dully watching tv and flicking through channels. Cheek cupped in his hand and sighed softly. He wasn’t one for tv, nothing entertained him! Mindless waste! His tail laid down the sofa, hanging off on the end. He shuffled a little and sighed. “How boring.” He grumbled a little. However, then came the sound of movement behind the sofa, little feet. His eyes narrowed at the tv playing a black and white movie. Trying to ignore it. But then a little thud came, followed by an “Ow!”

Sir Pentious hissed and threw his upper body over the sofa, glaring down but blinked when seeing the three egg bois all crowded around each other, looking down at something. “What are you doing?” Pent put sharply and furrowed a brow

The three looked up. Giving a slightly nervous smile that made Pentious eyes narrow back and wrinkles form on his forehead. “I asked you what are you doing?” He put firmly as one 11 stood up and held a glass cup up to him. There was a piece of paper on the opening and a little black spider was trapped inside the glass.

“We cough this for you!” 11 smiled up at him.

Pentious eyes narrowed at the spider trapped in the glass. Watching it tap on the glass to find a way out. “Ugh…” he scoffed a little but did take the glass, keeping the spider tapped inside. He put his eyes closer to the glass, stating at the spider and watching it run to the other side of the glass. “Little thing…” A somewhat sharp smile curved his lips. “So small I could crush it between my fingers tips.” He stood up and went over to the open window. He sat the glass down, pulled the paper out from under it, and lifted the glass, watching the black spider dash off, and scramble up the window frame. “Why would you not just kill it?” Pent slivered back over to the three eggs.

234 pushed 28 in front. Making him answer the snake's question. “Oh… well um...” He gave a nervous smile. “You seem pretty dumbed out about Arackniss ignoring you. So, we just thought another spider would make you happy!” He gave a sheepish chuckle.

Sir Pentious eyes narrowed down at them. “I have friends! I have Vox and Val! They’re my best pals! Arackniss is different. He isn’t… a friend.” He put softly and blush dusted his cheeks. Pent turned his back to the three. Going to go over and close the window but the same little black spider appeared in front of him. He stopped and blinked, staring at it. Watching it hang upside down from a tether of web.

Sir Pentious gently held his hand out under it, watching it carefully lower itself down onto the palm on his hand. He didn’t know why but a soft chuckle left him, watching it run up his index under and sit on his fingertip. “You’re a funny little fellow, aren’t you?” He carefully lifted his other hand, holding his little finger out to it, and watched the little black spider change fingers. This made a warm laugh leave Pentious. He went back over to the window and sat his hand down, to let to crawl off. The spider instead ran down his finger and sat back on the palm of his hand. Its movements ticked a little and Pentious lifted the spider back up, closer to himself. “Well, I suppose you’ll keep other bugs out.” He looked around the living room, to work out where to put the little spider but then shrugged. “you know, maybe you can just stay with me.” He couldn’t help but give a warm smile when the little black spider began making a web between his thumb and finger.

The three-egg bois hadn’t moved but gave each other dumbfounded looks. “Is he talking to an actual spider?”

“And I thought him liking Arackniss was wired.” 234 commented.

* * *

Arackniss was sitting on the sofa. They weren’t long back from lunch but now he’d been dragged into watching some love romantic movie with Angel and Molly. He sat squished between the two on the sofa. Arms crossed, face scrunched up, and hating this sickly-sweet movie. “Y’know, realistically he couldn’t have serviced that plane crash.” The small spider commented.

Angel sniffed, teary eyes on the screen. “Oh, he sacrificed himself for her!” Tears ran down his face.

Moly sniffed. “And even with his ugly scared face she still loves him!” She balled out.

Arackniss rolled his eyes. Leaning back and sighed. He slipped his hand into his pocket, pulled his phone out to see he had half a dozen messages from Pent. He rolled his eyes but went to open them. However, Angel grabbed his phone. “Arackniss!” The spider frowned at him. “Finley and Jessica just shared their first kiss and you weren’t even looking!”

Arackniss sighed sharply. “I don’t care about ya stupid little love movie!” he snapped; his eyes widened a little and blinked when Angel glared down at him. Arackniss face scrunched up. “What’s that face for?” his eyes narrowed back a little and brow furrowed.

Charlie came into the living room. “Hey guys, Husk and I were talking about maybe doing game night—” She stopped in the doorway. Blinking and watching Angel and Molly both having Arackniss tapped between them. Angel had Arackniss wrists in his hand and holding him still, well Molly tickled him.

Arackniss was laughing uncountably, tears running down his face. “Stop!” He yelled thought his laughter.

Molly giggled, smiling brightly. She let a little yelp out when Arackniss almost kicked her in the face but it didn’t stop her from tickling him.

“Stop! Stop this is torture!” Arackniss yelled, face burning up and trying to pull his arms free from Angel’s grip. “I can’t breathe!”

Angel snorted. Throwing his head back and howled with laughed.

“I-‘m gonna kill ya both!” Arackniss yelled through his laughter.

Charlie's eyes softened, watching the three. She quietly headed out. However, just before she could shut the door Angel was sent flying across the room, slamming into the wall and the sound of the sofa tipping overcame. Charlie quickly closed the door to the living room. Muffling the sound of Angel screaming and a loud crash following. Charlie pushed her hair behind her ear breathed softly before hurrying down the hallway to let them all… talk.

* * *

Sir Pentious was sitting in the large, white kitchen, head resting on the table and tail curled up around the leg of the seat. He was gazing at nothing, mind far away. He let a soft breath out. Listening to the egg bois making him dinner. He couldn’t stop thinking about Niss. He didn’t know what it was about the spider but he’d fallen so hard… oh, why did his heart have to be so cruel…

“Here you are, Mr. Boss man!” The egg bois sat the bowl of orange soup before the man. It had a dead rat floating in the middle.

Sir Pentious sighed softy. “Thanks.” He grumbled and cupped his chin in his hand, pushing the rat around in the bowl of soup.

The little black spider was up in the corner of the kitchen, making a web.

The three-egg bois climbed down. “You’re welcome!” They looked up, small frowns curving their lips when seeing the snake man still frowning. “Everything okay, Mr. Boss man?” 11 frowned when Sir Pentious didn’t look at them, eyes down on his meal.

The three eggs frowned at each other and silently headed out, leaving the man be.

Sir Pentious waited until he was alone and let a soft breath out. He stood up, putting the soup to the side, and opened the fridge. He lent down a little, gazing in and smiled softly when seeing the last serving of lasagne Arackniss made the day before. He pulled it out, put it in the microwave, and heated it up.

He knew it was probably silly to a lot of people. To feel happy and warm over food. But it was Aracknis's time and effort put into the dish, not the food itself. It finished heating up and he pulled it out, got himself a fork, and sat down at the table.

He smiled softly, taking some onto his fork. It was something Arackniss made from him, just from him. He had a mouthful and hummed softly. “This is really good.” He smiled softy, however, eyes softened and rested across the table to the empty seat. He breathed out and had another mouthful of lasagne. It wasn’t long until the plate was empty. He sighed softly and pushed the empty plate to the side. “How fleeting.” He whispered to himself and stood up.

He decided to call it a day and slivered slowly down the hallway, arms around himself. He still hadn’t received any texts from Arackniss. He didn’t want to think about it. Still holding onto a sliver of hope that a message could come. He was active on social media… other people responded to him. Even if it was sharped tonged. But the only reply he wanted was Niss’s. He stopped outside one of the bedrooms. The egg bois were all in bed, waiting for their story.

Sir Pentious came in. The room was made up of bunkbeds and at least a dozen egg bois were in one room. Pent sat down on one of the beds. “Alright, what story?”

The egg bois handed him a book and all crowed around and Sir Pentious, who smiled softly and opened the pages and began reading. “once upon a time in a faraway land…”

* * *

Niss meanwhile was just coming into his room. He dragged himself in, leaning back to close the door, and sighed heavily. He was exhausted. Molly and Angel were so much work… he fell down into bed and let a small groan out. Wasn’t much different from when they were all alive and kids. He loved being around them, not that he’d admit that out loud, but he wasn’t use to so much talking and attention. It was nice, however; so new. He breathed softly and rolled over, looking up at the ceiling. The pulled his phone out and arched a brow when seeing all the messages from Sir Pentious.

“Ugh, old man.” He grumbled and rolled onto his stomach, however, blinked when a new message came in. Arackniss irritation faded. Sitting up and gazing at the phone.

“Goodnight Arackniss.” Was the new message. The spider’s eight eyes softened and blushes dusted his cheeks. “Oh…” He whispered softly. However, then his eyes broke open wide. Cupping his burning cheek in his hand. “Ugh!” He tossed the phone to the side. Falling back down into the covers and buried his blushing face into pillows. “Stupid snake.” He muffled into the pillows.

* * *

The next morning Sir Pentious was still sound asleep in bed when his phone pinged. He let a small yawn out when his phone buzzed on the bedside table. He rubbed his face, forcing his eyes to wake up, and picked his phone up. Eyes squinting a little to read the message, then his face exploded into a rosy red. He threw his face into the pillow. Hugging it tightly as he giggled and face blushed wildly.

He rolled onto his back, hugging his phone tightly and gazing up at the ceiling. A soft and warm hum left him. Lifting the phone screen from his chest to gaze at the message from Arackniss again.

“Good morning Penty.”


	10. Sofa buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss and Pentious spend the evening together watching movies.

Sir Pentious slivered across the large dining room. He was getting everything ready and perfect, placing two empty glasses on the coffee table, along with a large bottle of fizzy juice. Pentious wasn’t one for these sugars filled, fizzy, nose tingling drinks, but he thought it might be something his special guest would like. The tv playing an old black and white movie. There was a bright snake smile cross his face. It never weakened. Pentious couldn’t help it! Arackniss and Pent had made plans to hang out! To watch a movie together.

He hurried over to the front door. Just him and Arackniss… He pressed his face to the large window looking out. It was so quiet out there… silent. The blood-red sky looming above. Pentious was eager to see Niss, to spent time with him, but also nervous. Pentious didn’t get nervous often. He knew he could come of very up himself, bold and loud. He didn’t care what others thought of him… but with Niss… it was different. He felt happy and excited but also nervous around him. He didn’t want to say something stupid and the spider view of him change. He cared what the spider thought about him, and that made him nervous.

His eyes shimmered; a gasped leaving him when seeing the spider steeping through the bars on the large metal, ebony gate. Making his way to the front door. He wasn’t in his normal suit, instead he had a large hoodie on, baggy and kissed his knees, hood up. For a second Pentious even questioned if it was Niss, with his face being hidden, but the skinny legs, hands stuffed in his pockets and the high… yeah, Pentious knew it was his spider.

Sir Pentious raced upstairs. He hadn’t been expecting the spider to be her so soon! He hurried into his bedroom and sprayed dark purple perfume on, far too much and he ended up coughing. He hurried into the bathroom and picked his toothbrush up, only to hear the spider knocking on the door.

Pentious threw his arms up. Waving them in the air as he panicked “I’m coming!” He grabbed a packet of gum and shoved a handful in his mouth. Then hurried down, yelling sharply at the egg bois, who had sat themselves down on the sofa. The eggs jumped off and hurried out.

Pentious forced a deep breath in, straightened his suit, and cleared his throat before opening the door. “Niss!” He smiled brightly.

The spider stood there, patiently waiting. He gave a casual smile. “Hey.” He stepped in. Pentious lent down, letting the spider place a soft kiss to his cheek. “Oh, Niss~” Pentious giggled, and blush burnt across his happy face. He kissed the spider’s cheek back. He hummed softly, feeling the spider’s soft hair against his lips.

“Pentious?”

The snake man just giggled, holding the furry cheeks and began peppering Arackniss cheeks and nose area with butterfly kisses.

“Pentious?” The spider snapped a little.

The snake’s eyes slowly fluttered open, still whispering and giggling to himself. However, when his eyes opened and he found himself looking up at Arackniss, who was looking down at him with a furrowed brow. The snake laying on the bathroom floor.

“Are ya okay?” Arackniss arched a brow.

Pentious just gazed up at him. It was like he was turned to stone. However, his eyes winded and jolted up. Looking around to see his toothbrush on the floor. “W-What…” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Pent, are ya okay?” Arackniss didn’t sound angry, maybe even concerned. He arched a brow, watching Pentious gasp and roll over onto his back, leaning against the bathroom wall. He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. “Niss! I think a passed out!” He turned his head away, blushing softly and eyes closed. “Oh…” He frowned. “I don’t feel good.”

Arackniss looked at the snake. “Do ya want some water?”

Pentious didn’t open his eyes or pull his hand down from his forehead; he gave a small nod.

Arackniss went out of the bathroom. “Ya guys help him to bed.” He told the egg bois when reaching the top of the stairs. However, Pentious slowly came out of the bathroom. “No! I invited you over.” He frowned. “I can rest downstairs.”

“Are ya sure?” Arackniss looked over his shoulder to the snake, who lent on the bathroom door frame and gave a small nod. The spider contained down staired. “Okay. I’ll get ya a drink.”

The egg bois happily came over to the snake, once Arackniss was at the bottom of the stairs and was gone. “Here ya go, Mr. Boss Man!” The three went to help Sir Pentious but the man scoffed and hurried down the stairs on his own. He hurried across the living room, hearing Arackniss turning the water on in the kitchen. He threw himself onto the sofa, resting his head on the arm of the sofa, and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, running his other hand down his chest, making sure his suit was smooth. “Oh, it was horrible.” He frowned, letting a heavy breath pass his lips as he heard Arackniss walking across the mahogany floor towards him.

The spider handed him the glass of water and Pentious had a small slip. The snake gave him a soft “thank you”, before relaxing back a little. “Oh… I’m so cold.” Pentious frowned as he handed the glass back and hugged himself. 

Arackniss sat the glass down. “Do ya have any blankets?”

Pentious gave a weak nod. “There’s some in the laundry room. Just down there.” He pointed to the hallway, then watched the spider head down to get a blanket for him. Pentious let a soft, warm hum out and a blush dusted his cheeks. He looked up at the ceiling. He did feel a little light-headed, so he was completely lying to Niss. Besides, it wasn’t like he’d faked passing out in the first place.

He tried to relax his body when Niss came back with a fluffy, dark violet blanket patterned with yellow stars. “Here ya go.” He threw the blanket over the snake man, who curled up under it. “Oh, Niss, you’re so kind.” He gave a warm smile to the small spider.

Arackniss picked the tv remote up. “Ya wanna watch tv?” He turned the tv on when Pentious gave a small nod. Arackniss sat on the other end of the sofa, looking through the channels for anything good to watch. “Do ya want anything else?” He asked Pentious, but eyes didn’t leave the screen.

Pentious hummed softly, gazing at the spider. “No… I’m very good.” However, seconds later he jolted up. “I forgot the popcorn!”

Arackniss sat the remote down and climbed down from the sofa. “I’ll get it.”

Pentious lent back. “Thank you.” He breathed out softly. He closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them to see the little black spider from the day before hanging by its web. Dangling just above his face. “Ugh, go away.” He snapped a little and waved his hand, making the spider hurry back up to its web.

Arackniss came back with a bowl of salted popcorn. He sat it on the coffee table and went back to scrolling through the channels. Sir Pentious took the bowl, having a few mouthfuls of popcorn. His tail slowly slivered close to the spider. His eyes stayed locked on the screen, feeling himself begin to sweat. Pentious tail, gently wrapped around Arackniss foot, and up his leg a little. All Pentious could hear was his own heartbeat, but when Arackniss didn’t shove him away or even comment on it, he felt like his heart was going to explode with love!

“What do ya wanna watch?” He asked, resting his elbow on the arm of the sofa and cheek in his clawed hand.

Sir Pentious swallowed his mouthful. “How about…. A romantic!” He smiled.

“Gross.”

“Oh…Um… oh! What about action!?”

Arackniss gave a small hum, “I get enough of that bullshit in real life.”

“Oh?” Pentious sat up, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

Arackniss glanced at him. Then back to the tv playing some old black and white mystery. “Yeah.” He clearly didn’t want to talk about it, but Pentious lent in so their faces were close. “You’ve jumped out burning buildings?” He smirked.

Arackniss rolled his eyes but a tiny smile curved his lips. “It don’t exactly work like that. But I’m around money-hungry basterds and shootings enough.” He looked to Sir Pentious, who face was still close. “I’m a sniper. Ya know, the guy on the rooftop. Never really getting’ shot at. That’s more Pa’s thing. I’ve seen him run at a group of guys opening fire on him until their guns were empty. But Pa was the one standing after, even if he was full of holes.”

“Wow…” Pentious blinked. He’d never met or even seen Arackniss Dad, but now all he could imagine was some huge, grizzly spider. “So… you’re the guy no one seems?” He asked.

Niss gave a small hum of agreement. “Yeah. Even though I’m usually first there.” He sighed. “Pa always sending me in first. I’ve had to crawl through vents and small windows and windows that are too high up” He groaned. “Dog doors, and sewer system…” He ran his hand down his face. “I don’t even wanna think about the last one.”

A sympathetic smile curved Pentious lip. “you’re a little ninja!”

Arackniss glared at him, making the snake press his lips together. “I-I mean… you’re a ninja…?” He gave a sheepish smile.

Arackniss looked back to the tv. “Most people would say a rat.” He lent back into the sofa, seeming to relax a little. “It horrible. I’m always getting shoved around. Half the time I’m thrown into something and I don’t even know what I’m doing.” He let a heavy sigh out. “Sometimes it feels like he don’t care what happens to me.” He mumbled and eyes shifted down.

A small frown curved Pentious lip. “You don’t feel respected and appreciated.” He whispered.

Arackniss looked at him. Eyes having softened slightly. The snake was right, but Niss didn’t want to admit that. He looked away again and silence fell between them.

Sir Pentious had guessed Arackniss wasn’t treated very well at home. That his dad wasn’t a good man, even by demon standards. It hurt, knowing Arackniss was getting pushed and dragged around. Being put in dangerous situations, sometimes even facing danger alone! He went to speak, but Arackniss broke the silence.

“I mean I am the best at what I do.” He smirked a little. Just wanting to talk about sometime else. “I’m always the first one Pa calls in.”

Sir Pentious couldn’t help but giggle. “I bet you are~.” He placed a hand on the spider’s tight, only realise he’d done it once it was too late. He felt himself burn up but Arackniss's eyes were back on the tv. Pentious gazed at the spider, watching the tv for a moment, then he moved closer, taking the seat between them. His tail wrapped around Niss’s leg a little tighter. Arackniss didn’t seem to mind or care about the tail, or Sir Pentious now being so close. Pentious heart fluttered in his chest. He’d never felt so… happy! So, warm a bubbly inside! Being so close to Arackniss felt so wonderful. Pentious cupped his warm cheek, “Oh, Niss, you’re so funny!” He giggled a little more.

Arackniss looked at him. Silent. He blinked, taking in the rosy blush on the snake’s cheeks, the shimmer of happiness in his eyes, and a fanged smile across his warm face. A soft blush dusted Arackniss's own face. He gave a small, sheepish chuckle, “Yeah,” He looked back to the tv.

Pentious eyes softened on the small spider. He looked back to the tv, seeing the black and white movie playing. It was a couple standing on a cliff, clothes, and hair dancing in the wind as they lent into kiss. Pentious eyes moved to Arackniss, face a soft blush. He gazed at the spider. His cheeks so fluffy and furry and the black and white screen dancing in his eight eyes. He smelt of cigarettes but Pentious found it nice. He cupped the spider’s cheek, turning his head to look at him.

Arackniss blinked, arching a brow. “Yeah?”

Pentious gently scratched the spider’s cheek, thumb running through his ebony hair that covered the midnight skin. He slowly lent in. Bringing their faces closer. Lips closer. His tail collided warmly around the spider’s leg and eyes gently closed. This felt so perfect. It felt like the rest of hell was frozen, waiting for them.

“What are ya doing?” Arackniss's confused voice made Sir Pentious eyes opened wide. The soft blush burning across him. “Nothing!” Pentious yelled. Shoving the spiders face back and he let a loud and nervous laugh out. His body stiffing and face on fire.

Arackniss growled, hitting the snake’s hand away from his face. He rubbed his nose area, furrowing a brow at the stone still snake, but then huffed and lent back into the sofa, eyes on the screen again, seeing the credits rolling. He let a heavy breath out, turning the tv off. “Ya got any ice cream here?” He jumped off the sofa.

Sir Pentious's face was still warm, but he gave a small nod. “Help yourself.” He gave a small smile, that weakened when Arackniss left. He looked down; a heavy breath passing his lips. The wonderful, warm, fuzzy feelings were gone, washed out by fear, anxiety, and shame. He felt he should be happy, to have a friend like Niss, to be friends with Niss! He loved having the spider in his life. but his feelings… he felt greedy for wanting more. Was he wrong for wanting more? Was it wrong that part of him felt he’d be better off if Niss wasn’t in his life at all…? At least that way he could never lose Niss, lose him to these… feelings…

A heavy breath passed the snakes lips, but eyes shifted up when Niss sat back down on the sofa with a cone of ice-cream. Sir Pentious had forgotten he’d brought ice-cream cones. The top of the cone having chocolate on it. “Oh, I forgot about those.” He smiled and lent over.

The spiders went to lick the strawberry ice-cream, but eyes moved up, finding Pentious watching him. A little too close again. He lowered the cone slightly. “Oh, sorry, did ya want some?”

Pentious just gave a gentle smile and shook his head.

Niss didn’t lick the ice cream, feeling Pentious was too close for comfort. He cleared his throat. Making the snake man's eyes widened a little and blink, seeming to be broke from a trance. He gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry.” He lent back. However, he coiled his tail back around Niss's leg, the spider again not seeming to mind. Not commenting on it and instead began eating his ice-cream.

Pentious looked through the tv channels. He hummed softly. Flicking through the chancels. However, eyes shifted back to Niss, seeing his ice-cream had melted a little and ran down his clawed fingers. The small spider let a frustrated sigh out. Pentious smiled warmly at the spider, eyes glossy and tongue flickered at him.

“What are ya doin’?” Arackniss arched a brow. Eyes full of frustration but also bewilderment.

Pentious took Arackniss's hand in his, he brought Arackniss finger in his mouth, but just as his clawed fingertips kissed Pentious lips, the spider shoved his hand in Pentious face, almost taking the snakes left eye out and smudging ice-cream across his cheek.

“What the hell!” Niss yelled at him, face a soft pink.

Pentious face burnt up. “I-I was just-!”

“UGH!” Arackniss glared at the snake. “I’m cleaning up.” the spider grumbled and stood up, only to fall flat on his face. Sir Pentious tail still wrapped around the spider ankle.

Pentious gasped, quickly unrevealing his tail from around Niss's foot. “Ah! I’m sorry!” He went to help Arackniss up but the spider shoved him off. His face burning and stormed off across the room and upstairs to the bathroom.

Pentious let a small whine out. Rubbing his arm as he was left alone on the sofa. A soft blush was on his face. He liked Arackniss… a lot. He couldn’t help it! The spider made him feel so…so happy and wonderful! Just thinking about him made butterflies fill Pentious! A soft sigh passed his lips. But Arackniss didn’t feel the same way… and Pentious couldn’t even tell him how he left because they were friends! Hell, what if Niss found out! O-Or realised how he felt! He’d never want to see him again! The thought broke Pent heart.

He slumped down into the sofa, a heavy breath passing his lips. His hood hanging down the sides of his face.

Was he greedy? Wanting more than being friends. Was he wrong? Was it wrong of him to be around Niss… knowing how he felt…? He ran his hand down his face, letting a shaky breath out and whipped the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand. Being around Niss made him so happy, he made him so warm~ just talking to the spider made his heart flutter and being close to him felt remarkable~

He sat up when Arackniss came back over. “Niss, I’m sorry.” He frowned softly. “I didn’t mean to annoy you… or-or make uncomfortable…” He rubbed his arm, watching the spider sit back down on the sofa.

“It fine,” Niss mumbled a little. “Wanna watch another movie?” he was still annoyed, but he just wanted to move on.

Pent felt his chest warm, face too, but the frown didn’t leave, clear look of guilt plastered across his face. “I’d like that.” He put softly.

The two stayed together on the sofa, watching another black and white mystery movie. Niss didn’t watch much tv, but he found he quite enjoyed staying curled up on the sofa, eating and watching the pictures on the screen move. Pentious eyes were on the tv, but it was playing in the background for him. Every time he thought he had Niss out of his head, the spider would find a way back in. He melted down into the sofa, face warm. A small yawn left him. Feeling Niss glance at him made his jaw snap shut and blush dance across his face.

“Are ya sleepy?” Niss asked, eyes back on the screen.

Pent glanced at him, then slipped under the blanket a little more. “A little.”

“I can let myself out.” Niss curled up a little on his end of the sofa.

“N-NO!” Pent hood dived out, only to give a nervous smile when Arackniss cocked a brow at him. “I-I mean, I-I want you to stay! A-And I want to stay awake! I like spending time with you!” His toothy but nervous smile weakened when Niss didn’t say anything, just watching the movie play on the tv. Pentious let a heavy breath pass his lips. He sunk back down onto the sofa, tail curling up around himself.

Feelings were so hard. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Niss, he didn’t want to lose that! He always wanted the spider. But would it be better to lose what they have well they could still call each other friends? A small yawn broke through his thoughts, he let a hefty breath out, heavy eyelids falling down over his tired eyes. For just a moment everything was still. Quiet. And then he was pulled into the warmth of sleep.

Arackniss watched the credits roll down the screen, bowl of popcorn on his lap. He put his hand back in the bowl for another handful of popcorn, only to sigh when finding it empty. He sat the bowl back on the table, sitting up and slipped a hand under his jumper to scratch his stomach. Stretching his arms and yawned. He then let his shoulders slump and sighed. “That film was so dry.” He yawned again and pushed his hair back. He looked over and blinked in surprise to find the snake fast asleep.

Niss rubbed his arm, swaying his feet a little. “Pent?” He asked, seeing if the snake was generally asleep. When getting no reply, he jumping off the sofa. He picked the empty glasses up, bowl too, and headed into the kitchen. He sat them on the side, getting himself a glass of water. The spider downed the first glass, filled the glass back up and had a small sip before leaning on the kitchen side.

He hadn’t been expecting to enjoy spending time with Sir Pentious. Well, not as much as he did, anyway. In all honesty, he’d only agreed to come over and watch movies because it got him out of the hotel and away from how loud Angel and Molly were. But he had enjoyed the evening. Just Pent, him and some movies. He looked down at his glass of water, seeing his reflection warmly smiling back up at him. It made his eyes winded, not having known the smile had formed on his lips and face burn up. Arackniss swiftly threw the glass of water away and walked back out into the living room.

Sir Pentious was still curled up on the sofa, under the blanket, and fast asleep. Arackniss climbed back onto the sofa; eyes on the sleeping snake. He shuffled over, leaning against the side of the sleeping demon. He pulled his phone out, mindless scrolling through, but eight eyes shifted over when feeling Pentious tail wrap around his lower leg. Niss glanced up, seeing Pentious sleeping face. He then lent back a little more, relaxing just a little and let a soft breath out and his eyes fell shut.


	11. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss's memories flooding back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to put a WARNING here. This chapter has scene of physical and mental abuse.

Arackniss stood alone in the kitchen. Yellow tiled walls and stone flooring. Cold, dull; the ceiling light flickering, an irritating buzzing leaving it, but Arackniss had forced his mind to push the sound out. His tongue poked past his lips. Ever so carefully putting butter swirled purple and green icing onto a softy and fluffy cupcakes. He was back at the old hotel he called home, wearing a soft pink hoodie that he did not remember, but did not question it either. The sound of the tv playing sports down the hallway echoed into the kitchen. Arackniss pulled the icing bag away from the perfectly iced cupcakes and smiled.

The cold air was filled with the smell of cupcakes and sugar. Arackniss had spent all afternoon making them. He wanted to try and cheer Henroin up, put a smile on his face. He sat the little cupcakes all together on a plate, making a smiley face. Then picked the large cupcake covered plate up and hurried out the kitchen and down the hallway. Making a beeline for the living room where he could hear the tv playing sports.

He stopped in the doorway. Looking into the dark, trash-filled room. Floor littered with empty beer cans, and the coffee table was a dumping ground of cans and whiskey bottles. He stepped in a little gingerly. Quietly approaching the large leather chair in the middle of the room facing the tv. Henroin arm dropping out the chair. The old box tv was the only light, the movement on the screen making the walls move. Alcohol stained the air.

“Papa? I made ya cupcakes!” Arackniss held the plate before grizzly spider. “Ya favourite, butter icing.” He smiled up at the man. However, no reaction came. Arackniss looked up to him, eight eyes blinking. Henroin eyes were open but pupils small; he said something, but it was all slurred and made no sense. “Pa?” He tapped the man's arm. Not getting any response. Arackniss bottom set of arms gently wrapped around the larger spider’s limp arm. A small frown curved his lips at feeling how cold he was. His pinkish-red eyes moved to the coffee table. Seeing a small mountain of white power and empty needle.

Arackniss eyes shifted back to Henroin, feeling something crash down on him. “Pa?” He took a small step back. “No…”

Henroin body was shaking.

Arackniss felt tears build and blur his vision. He dropped the plate of cupcakes and ran out the room, racing down the hallway and eyes locked on the phone hocked to the wall. He ripped the phone off the wall, hitting three digits and pressed it to his ear, body trembling. Tears ran down his cheeks but breathed in sharply when the line was picked up. “I-I need an ambulance!”

“I know what ya doing.” The deep voice came from the other end.

“W-What…?” Arackniss's words tripped out.

“Ya think I’m stupid?”

The voice made him jump, turning around to see Henroin standing at the end of the hallway. Eyes narrowed on him, build taking up the doorway.

“Ya turning ya back on ya me, Arackniss!?”

Arackniss couldn’t speak. His chest was tight, his stomach was knocked, mind burnt out. But then words left him. Like he had lost control of himself, it didn’t feel like him. They were not his words, were they? “All ya ever do is treat me like shit! I can’t take it anymore!” He yelled at the large spider. He firmly pressed his hands over his mouth to force himself to stop, watching Henroin eight eyes narrow and face scrunch up with rage. “I-I didn’t mean it…” The worlds weakly left the smaller spider with a tremble.

Heroin began storming down the hallway towards him. Arackniss backed up. Watching the man get bigger and bigger. Closer and closer.

Arackniss fight or flight kicked in, racing down the hallway and hearing Henroin break out into a sprint. He could feel the air behind getting colder, his body stiffening as he felt Henroin every steep getting closer and closer. The hallway began closing in around him, getting smaller and tighter but also longer, endless.

Then the hallway suddenly spun around, and Arackniss found himself running on the ceiling!? He fell, and the hallway spun around again just as he found his footing, throwing him around, crashing into the walls and then ceiling and floor. Picture frames were thrown around with him. It was like he was in a tornado, being thrown about. He cried out when slamming into the wall; then the hallways came to a sudden stop, rocking a little and gravity slammed the spider back down on the floor.

Arackniss groaned, forcing himself up a little. He pushed his hair back and away from his face. He looked back to see Henroin was gone. He breathed heavily as his mind allowed him to relax for a moment. He didn’t understand, this must be a nightmare, it has to be! But then a door just ahead was thrown open and the man came running out, charging towards him. “Arackniss!” He yelled with rage. “Where are they!?” He roared.

It felt like he’d been thrown into a different situation. Still a rage-filled Henroin but a different meaning.

Arackniss scamper up to his feet, racing back the way he’d come, but it was all different. He didn’t know where he was meant to be now, but it wasn’t the rundown hotel. The hallways were patterned with poppy wallpaper and it was old and faded. Photos lined the walls; they were all blurry and distorted, nothing could be made out.

“I know ya hiding the little shits!” Heroin stormed after him

“Stop!” Arackniss yelled, feeling Henroin crashing and storming down the hallway after him like some wild animal. “Don’t hurt em’!”

Arackniss crashed into the wall when a sharp turn came, however, didn’t stop or look back, running down the hallway and eyes locking on the room at the end. The door open and a warm light may as well have been shinning out with the feeling of safety it brought him.

“Arackniss!” Henroin yelled, crashing into the wall at the sharp turn.

Arackniss divined into the room and slammed the door shut, he quickly locked it with shaky hands. Henroin slammed into the door, the impact throwing Arackniss back and onto the floor. He coughed, gasping for air as he rolled over onto his side.

The door was still standing. Silence fell.

Arackniss couldn’t stop his body from shaking. His hands gripped each other to try and stop the trembling. Forcing a deep but unsteady breath in. He sat up, and starting at the door. His jaw clenched as tears built in his eyes. Trying to force and hold back any weakness. Arackniss held his head up; tears ran down his furry cheeks and built on his chin before dripping off.

He fell forward, slamming his forehead on the floor, and first hit the floor with anger. “Shut the fuck up ya stupid cowered!” He yelled at himself, tears still running. He forced his body up and pulled on his hair. “Ya unless fucking piece of shit! Stop crying!” he cried at himself. “Just be quiet!” he screamed out; voice flooded with pain. He snatched a little toy train up and threw it across the room. Then he froze, watching the broke, blue train fall to the floor. His browns furrowed together, confused as to where it had come from.

He cursed at himself and rubbed his face. Crying felt a little more okay when he was alone but he still hated doing it. All those years of Henroin trying to beat it out of him, yet tears still came… He held his head up and took a deep breath. Exhaled and tears stopped. He let a soft breath out, cheeks stained with tears. Then he looked around the room. It wasn’t very big, a mattress in the corner, and the clothes were thrown around. But wasn’t old and unkept like the rest of the building, it was lived in. Stuffed animals on the made bed.

Arackniss slowly moved over to the bed, eyes softened at the stuffed toys. A stuffed bear was sitting on the bed, leaning on the pillow. A soft brown with two big, dark blue button eyes.

Arackniss head tilted a little and his eyes softened on it. “Cute…” He whispered, however, eyes then winded and threw his head side to side, snapping himself out of it and scoffed. He turned his back to it. “Old thing.” He grumbled and crossed his arms. However, it only took a moment before he gingerly looked over his shoulder with softened eyes. “Well… ya are kinda cute…” a small smile curved his lips. He picked a stuffed bear up. It was an old little thing, clearly had a lot of love. He looked down into its dark blue button eyes, feeling himself relax a little. “Ya belong to some little cry baby?” He chuckled softly.

Then something cold and wet washed over his foot, the spider’s eyes shifted down, lifting his foot to see he was standing in something. A liquid… golden… then the strong smell of alcohol hit him. It even made him caught with how strong it was. The sound of chipping wood came. Arackniss looked up. Trying to work out where it was coming from. Then it got louder, and more of the golden liquid began filling the room but before he knew it, it was up to his waist.

He lifted the teddy, keeping him dry. “What the…?” He looked over to the door, seeing it was chipping, trying to hold the golden liquid back but was breaking. The liquid was forcing it down. Arackniss eyes widened. Taking a small step back but almost feel over in the liquid. His eyes jumped to the window.

He hurried over, gripping the frame and tried to pry it open. “C’mon…” He shut his eyes tightly as he used all his strength, but it wouldn’t open. And then the door gave out. The liquid stormed in. Arackniss let a cry out before the gold engulfed him, swirling around the bedroom like a wordpool. He shut his mouth and eyes tight. Drowning in it and body curled up. Whispering filled the liquid around him but he couldn’t make any of it out and even if he could he wouldn’t want to hear it. It was such a soft and sweet voice, high-pitched and childish.

“Why is he so mean!?”

“Do ya want a hug…?”

“I hate you!”

“But I don’t want ya to be like him!”

Arackniss broke to the surface, coughing the alcohol up. He threw his head to the side to get his wet hair away from his face. He yelled out when being slammed into the ceiling and liquid kept rising. His breathing picked up, hitting the ceiling with his first but knowing it wouldn’t do anything.

“Ugh, I’m sorry!” He yelled as the whispering kept coming, growing louder and filling his head.

“But I don’t want ya to be like him!”

“Why is he so mean?!”

“I hate you! I hate you!”

The liquid echoed it all out so much louder. Arackniss pressed his hands to the ceiling; the liquid rising fast. “I’m sorry!” He cried out again but the liquid drowned him out. Shutting his mouth and eyes tight. Silence fell. It was so quiet… like he’d fallen into the void. All he could hear his own heartbeat.

His eyes opened, still holding his breath but finding himself now in clear water. A rough pull came to the back of his head and he was pulled out by his hair. His hands gripped the sides of the sink. Coughing out water. A small sob broke out of him. “I’m sorry!” He forced out. A few tears were running down his cheeks but it was almost impossible to tell with him being soaking wet. His head was pushed down again into the water, his hands blindly and hastily gripped the man holding him by his hair.

Henroin eyes narrowed down at the smaller spider. Holing Arackniss head under the cold water in the sink. He yanked the spider’s head out. Pulling Arackniss head back even more and watched him choked and cough water up. Henroin growled and threw the small spider down onto the kitchen floor.

“Ya fuckin’ failure.” He growled as Arackniss choked water up. Body shaking uncontrollably. “Can’t ya do anythin’ right!?” Henroin yelled, making Arackniss teary eyes shut tight. “It’s all ya fault! E-Everything always ya fucking fault!” He slammed his first into the wall,

Arackniss didn’t open his eyes, forcing the lump in his throat down. He slumped against the wall. His body ached so much… jumping around mentally as his body endured it all.

“Why do ya stay here Arackniss?” Henroin loomed over his shoulder. “Is it because ya weak? Scared? Or is it because ya know no one else wants ya.” He growled and then grabbed and yanked Arackniss by his air. The smaller spider winced, gripping his wrist that Henroin held with a venomous grip. He took a small, sharp breath in when Henroin let his hair go but gripped his face, forcing him to look up at him.

“They’re tryin’ turn ya against me.” Henroin lent in, Arackniss eyes narrowed, and tried to turn his head away, but the man’s grip remained firm. “Ya watched ya old man die. Ya promised me ya would never leave me.”

A small sob broke out of Arackniss.

“Are ya a liar, Arackniss?”

“N-No.” Arackniss forced the words out. “No.” He repeated with a calmer voice. He forced himself to stay calm when feeling Henroin grip grow tighter, the man’s claws digging into his wrist and cheeks. “I-I promised ya I’d always be on ya side, Pa. I weren’t lyin’.” He forced the words out. “I’m always gonna be on ya side.” His eyes moved back, meeting with Henroins’. “Fuck everyone else… r-remember?”

Henroin eyes softened but his grip never weakened. “Ya might be weak, Arackniss. But ya loyal. I’ll give ya that.” He gave a small smile down at Arackniss. 

The smaller spider face was still being squished a little in the man’s hand, but he gave a nervous smile. It didn’t feel like a nice smile… “Whatever ya said, Pa.” He couldn’t help but shut his eyes tight when the man’s other hand moved in, closet to his face. Arackniss flinched away, expecting a hit or pull on his hair, but Henroin hand gently rested on his head. Arackniss body was still stiff, refusing to trust the gently touch. Left eyes slowly opened, only to see no Henroin, instead a tv playing a black and white film. He blinked, opening his eyes completely and realising he was laying down on a dark red sofa.

Arackniss slowly sat up, rubbing his cheek as his mind forced itself to work. It was just a dream? A storm of memories? Memories all shoved, forced and cramped together like a sardines in a can.

Arackniss was still at Sir Pentious mansion. He hadn’t left since their move night the evening before. Arackniss hadn’t gone back to the hotel. Part of him wanted to, but it was all too much, it was hard, being around people. People that weren’t ordering him around, he thought he’d like that, and he did! But… he wasn’t use to it. And memories made some things hard. He didn’t trust himself around Angel and Molly. He didn’t want to give them any more reasons to hate him, and sure, things were going pretty good right now but then that feeling of dread and anxiety sunk in and it felt like everyone around him hated him and all he could do was run away instead of facing it. At least when they were apert he couldn’t fuck things up… too much.

His eyes shifted over to the kitchen, hearing Sir Pentious singing and the sound of glass. The spider’s eyes softened. But then the nightmare clawed into his mind, letting itself out the room he had locked it in. Arackniss eyes narrowed on the kitchen and he then jumped down from the sofa and made a beeline for the room.

* * *

Sir Pentious was in the kitchen, pouring two glasses of red wine. Arackniss had stayed over for the night, after the movie and they’d spent the day together. They’d played cards, Pentious had shared his knowledge on machines and art work. Then after some fresh air and a wander through the park together Arackniss had fallen fast asleep on the sofa. It had been a few houses and Pentious hoped the spider would be awake soon. In the meantime, Sir Pentious had taken it a pone himself to get them some drinks.

He put the cork back into the bottle of wine and placed it in the cupboard. He picked the two glasses up and headed to the kitchen doorway. Humming a little tune, “Are you awake, Niss-!” His tripped over something. He yelped, falling forward and smashing the two glasses onto the floor. Red wine spilling everywhere.

“Ugh!” Pentious hissed with anger, sitting up and looked back, only for his heart to stop and eyes widened at the barrel of a gun being pressed to his forehead. “N-Niss…?” His eyes moved up, meeting with Arackniss sharp glare. “N-Niss what are you doing?!” panic filled his dark pink eyes.

“Don’t call me that.” The spider growled. He pushed his finger down just a little on the trigger. His eyes narrowed, trying to force himself to pull the trigger just get this over with.

“Arackniss, what is going on?” Pentious eyes were flooded with panic and confusion. He didn’t understand. Just an hour ago they’d been building card castle together, and now Arackniss had the barrel of his gun pressed to Pentious forehead!

“Ugh! Shut up!” The spider yelled, “T-This is all ya fault!” He shouted. “I was meant to just kill ya! B-Back when we first met… B-But I didn’t! I went against Pa orders! H-he trusted me with a job and I been lyin’ to him!” He gripped his face and shut his eyes tight but never lowered the gun. “Why ya makin’ this so fuckin’ hard!?” he ripped his hand from his face and sharply glared at the snake. Hand tightened around the trigger. “I don’t wanna lie to Pa! B-But I don’t wanna hurt ya either!” his eight eyes glazed over.

“Niss-!” Pentious soft and worried voice was cut off.

“Pa is goanna find out ya still a problem and he’ll kill ya himself!” he forced his tears back and eyes narrowed. His finger pressed down on the trigger a little. “So, ya can thank me for doin’ it, because I’ll make it quick.”

Pentious didn’t say anything.

Niss’s eyes narrowed, “W-Well!?” He pushed the gun against the snake’s forehead, pushing Pentious head back a little.

Pentious lips parted but no words left him.

“Ugh! Say somethin’!” Arackniss yelled, ripping the gun from the snake’s forehead. Tears welling up in his pinkish-red eyes. “I don’t wanna kill ya, Pent!” He cried out. “So just be scared like before! B-Beg for ya damned soul and tell me everything gonna be okay!”

Pentious eyes softened on Arackniss. “Niss…”

Arackniss felt anger, pain, guilt and sadness all pour out of him in an angry cry. “Don’t call me that!” the spider kicked Pentious in the chest, slamming him down onto the floor.

Pentious felt the air get ripped from his lungs when hitting the floor. He didn’t even have time to open his eyes before Niss's knee slammed on his chest, pinning him down and loomed over him, gun pressed to under the snake’s chin. “I’m gonna kill ya!” Arackniss yelled down at him with rage and agony drowning in his voice. Glaring into his eyes. “So, beg for ya soul!”

Pentious gazed up at him. The light was casting down over the spider. He gazed into Arackniss eyes coated with tears and the anger boiling inside. Pentious eyes softened. “I’ve never seen you cry.” He whispered softly.

Arackniss narrowed and teary eyes widened. He stared down at the snake, gazing up at him. Arackniss was still for no more than a second, before he scoffed, shoving Pentious face to the side, breaking their gaze.

“Sorry.” Pentious voice was a little muffled with being pressed between the floor and Niss’s hand.

Arackniss stood up. Slipping his gun under his jacket. He didn’t say anything, but held his hand down to Pentious. Offering him some help up. The snake looked from Niss's face to his hand, seeing Arackniss looking away, his face scrunched up with anger.

Pentious accepted the spider’s hand. Feeling how soft Niss hair was, it almost tickled. He blinked in surprise when being pulling up as though he weighed no more than a bag of flour. A blush exploded across his face. ‘ _So strong.’_ He thought to himself.

“I should go.” Arackniss commented, but he looked at their hands, Pentious still holding his hand. He shook his hand a little, but Pentious didn’t get the hint. Niss furrowed a brow, looking up to see Pentious gazing down at him with red cheeks. Arackniss looked back up at him and he could feel himself warming. A fluttery feeling filled his chest. He quickly tried forcing the feeling down, but before the spider could pull away or comment on Pentious still holding his hand.

“Stay here with me!” Pent whispered, he held the spider tightly, not wanting to let go. “You can live here with me! Just the two of us!” a bright smile crossed his blushing face.

Arackniss looked down at their hands interlocked. “I can’t.” He pulled his hand free, whipping it on his shirt.

“Why not?!” Pentious frowned.

Arackniss sighed. “Because.”

“That is not a reason!” Pentious voiced.

Arackniss growled. “Because ya can’t run or hide from people like Pa. He’s got contacts and eyes everywhere. He’ll find out!” a heavy breath left him. “Besides, I don’t wanna to leave him. H-He’s mean and sometimes even scary but-“

“No! Niss, you don’t deserve to be treated badly!”

The spider’s eyes narrowed. “Ya don’t know what I deserve.” He put firmly.

“Maybe not, but I know you don’t deserve to be treated the way he tears you!” He gripped the spider’s upper arms. “N-Niss he’s hurting you! I know he is!”

“What it got to do with ya!?” The spider yelled. “No one’s ever stuck around! M-Molly and Angel ran off together! T-They left me!” Tears built in his pinkish-red eyes. “They ran off to find something better and-and I got left behind! A-And the worst part is, I can’t even blame em’!” Pentious went to hug him but Arackniss hit his hands away. “Pa has been the only one who's always been there! A-And when he wasn’t, it wasn’t his fault! So, don’t ya act like he doesn’t care when he does!”

Pentious frowned. “Niss please! I-I can’t stand the thought of you going back!” Lips parting, but the small spider began storming over to the door. “Why won't you just stop and talk!” He yelled, voiced flooded with pain. “people do care about you, but all you do is run away the moment anyone tries to help you!” He couldn’t help but move back a little when Arackniss sharply turned around.

His lips parted, at first nothing left him. But his eight eyes narrowed. “Ya think I like people caring about me?!” His thumb sharply pointed at his chest. “Ya think I like hearing Molly and Angel worry over me! L-Like I don’t deserve every bad thing that’s happened to me!” He sharply pointed up at Sir Pentious, whose eyes flooded with sadness and pain. “I’m a horrible person! All I do is hurt people! I break anything special I get with anyone!” He turned his back to the snake and opened the door.

“I care about you!” Pentious yelled. Tears running down his cheeks.

Arackniss threw himself around. “Then ya an idiot!” He yelled back. “I’m selfish and a cowered! There ain’t nothing about me anyone could ever care about!” He glared at the serpent, and a blanket of silence fell over the room. He breathed in; turning his head away. He turned his back to the snake, opening the door but Pentious voice made him stop,

“I’m always going to care about you, Niss.” A soft smile curved his lips. “I’ll be here, waiting for you.” He put softly. “Whenever you’re ready to accept that.”

Arackniss kept his back to the snake, head turned away slightly. “Ya don’t deserve to care about me.” He put heavily.

Pentious frowned, eyes glazing over. His lips parted to speak but no words came out. He felt more tears build when Arackniss shut the door. Sir Pentious was left alone and for the first time, he found the mansion felt… lonely.

Arackniss walked away from the dark mansion and opposite direction to the hotel. Part of him didn’t want to go back home, but the other part did. Besides, if he didn’t, he’d be putting Angel and Molly in danger. Maybe one day they’d understand... He looked down at his gun in his hand. He turned the gun over and opened the magazine. He looked down at the unloaded gun and sighed sharply at himself. “Idiot.”


	12. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss is struggling with being back home

“He left!”

“I know… but I’m sure he has a reason.”

Angel scoffed, crossing his arms and turned his back to her. They were in Angel's room. Sun setting, red, warm light shining in through the window. Arackniss had left. They knew he would be going back to Henroin, but he had just vanished, gone, not a word, no warning, no goodbye, just… gone. They knew he would be leaving, they never expected him to stay at the hotel, but they thought they’d at least get a goodbye from their brother.

Molly frowned. “Angie…” She put softly.

“A reason bigger than saying goodbye?!” Angel threw his arms up. His eyes narrowed when Molly frowned and put her head down. “Why is he like this?! W-Why is he so fuckin’ difficult!?” His eyes were glazed over, they shut tightly and rubbed any tears away. “I don’t understand him.” He fell into bed, turning over onto his side, and glared out the bedroom window overlooking the red city. The sky was covered in dark clouds but blood-red sunlight shining through.

Arackniss was gone. Angel didn’t even know why, things seemed… good. Not good enough for Arackniss to stay though. Angel didn’t understand! He was meant to be getting better, but whenever he built things up, Arackniss would pull it all down.

A soft sigh left the pink spider.

He didn’t blame Niss… He knew Arackniss didn’t believe anyone cared about him, but if he just stopped and breathed then maybe he could see people do care about him. Maybe he would see that things aren’t so bad… a frown curved his lips. His face scrunched up with frustration when feeling Molly sit down on the bed beside him. “Wanna go make some cupcakes?” She gave a sympathetic smile to Angel. Her smile grew a little when Angel sat up.

He gave her a tired smile. “I do like the sound of that.” However, his smile disappeared was replaced with a small frown. “but I have to go. Val got me booked in all night.” He sat up and stretched his arms, a small yawn leaving him. He let his arms drop down and gave her a soft and warm smile. “Maybe tomorrow though.”

Molly gave him a small smile, sadness behind it as she watched Angel stand up, grab his long, pink cotton coat at the end of the bed, and head out the room, but not before stopping in the doorway, looking back and blowing her a kiss, making her giggle and blow one back. He then closed the door, heels echoing down the hallway.

“Hey, kitten~!” Angel’s voice came from down the hallway

“Fuck off!”

Molly’s small smile warmed a little, then weakened as he laid back on the bed, hands resting on her stomach, and looked up at the ceiling. She hoped Niss was okay, but she never knew with him. He was so… secretive. About everything! She just wanted to help, but he did not seem to want that. A soft sigh left her. “Please be okay…” She whispered softly.

* * *

It was late evening, the sun going down, the sky dark, ashy red, and air cold. Arackniss was alone at the table, chin in the palm of his clawed hand and lazily eating a bowl of ice-cream. He had spent all afternoon cleaning the house, he knew if Henroin got back and saw the place just as he left it, he’d get suspicious. Arackniss had a small spoonful of ice-cream, eyes on his phone. Watching Molly’s messages roll in. Asking where he was, if he was okay. He had left them all on red, he didn't want to face them.

God. They must be so tired of him…

He felt awful. He knew he had fucked up. He did try, but then things would get too much, he would turn and run. Always back to Henroin… ugh, if it wasn’t for Henroin he probably wouldn't even be in this mess! He wouldn’t feel this way! His pinkish-red eyes narrowed; hand clenched a little around the spoon.

The backdoor in the kitchen opened, letting a cold blast of wind in. Arackniss turned his phone off, eyes shifting up. Body stuff as he watched Henroin steep in. Take his hat off as lent back into the door, closing it with his back. “Ugh, I thought hell was meant to be hot.” He grumbled.

Arackniss eyes never left the man, swallowing his mouthful as Henroin sat a black bag on the table. “Make sure there ain't no bad notes in there.” He put firmly. Arackniss pulled the heavy bag onto its side, unzipped it and money spilled out. The thing stuffed with green paper.

Henroin walked around the table, starting to make himself some coffee as Arackniss pulled each stack of money out, looking through it and making sure they were all good. “I thought ya were gonna be home an hour ago.” Arackniss didn’t look up from the money.

“I did some clothes shopping.” Henroin sipped on the hot drink. Leaning back on the kitchen side. “Ya enjoyed sitting on ya butt all weekend?”

Arackniss glanced over to him. Giving a weak smile that disappeared when looking back down at the money.

Henroin eyes narrowed at him, watching him look through the last of the money. “All good.” The smaller spider put simply. He pushed the stack to the side with the rest. “What’s wrong with ya?” His pinkish-red eyes shifted to the larger spider. “What do ya mean?”

Henroin eyes stayed on him as he sipped his drink. “Ya been here all weekend?” He asked.

Arackniss just nodded but felt sweat run down the back of his neck.

“Hum…” Henroin stood up straight. He sat the mug down and took the bag, pushed all the money back in, and zipped the bag back up. “Ya look like shit.” He commented and headed out the kitchen, and down the thin hallways he almost didn’t fit down.

Arackniss followed him. He scratched his furry cheek. Then pushed his hair back and away from his face. He felt like shit. He had felt horrible… He’d put a gun to Pentious head, he’d left Angel and Molly and didn’t hadn’t even told them why, he hadn't even said goodbye… He felt… guilty…? Ugh, he wasn’t sure if he had ever felt that feeling before. Or maybe this was the first time he knew what that sick feeling was. He placed a hand on his stomach, he’d had this knot in it since that nightmare. Since putting a gun to Pentious head. It wouldn’t leave him alone!

Henroin opened the little door under the stairs. A small, dark room with old boxes thrown in. Arackniss looked in the small room. Eyes shifting to Henroin, who held the door open and arched a brow. “Ya gonna make ya old man get on his knees?”

Arackniss forced the lump in his throat down. “Just…don't shut it on me this time.” He lowered his head as he stepped into the room.

Henroin shoved the bag of money in Arackniss arms, watching him carry it a little more into the room and sit it down, getting on his knees and lifted the old wooden floorboards up. “I heard Angel’s at that Hotel. The one the Princess opened.”

Arackniss almost thanked God that his back was to Henroin. He felt panic filled him. His body stiffened and sweat run down his forehead. “O-Oh?” He forced his trembling hands to shoved the bag of money into the gap the lifted floorboard left. Under the wooden floors was stuffed with bags of money.

Henroin snored. “Yeah, don’t know why the Princess would want that slut. Like heaven would want him.” He chuckled, waiting for Arackniss to step out the room and then shut the small door. “The whole thing seemed stupid to me anyway. Why would anyone wanna go to heaven?”

Arackniss gave a weak, nervous chuckle as he followed Henroin up a set of stairs. “Yeah… stupid.”

* * *

Arackniss had almost forgotten how rough it was sleeping on an old mattress. He missed the soft, firm mattress under him and warm, fluffy covers wrapped around him from the hotel, but that hadn’t stopped him from being passed out for 12 hours. He sat up in bed, running a hand down his face. Hair a mess and in an old, oversized top on. He sighed heavily, climbing out of bed. Only to catch his foot on something and fall over, face first hitting the floor.

“Arackniss?” Henroin’s voice called out from somewhere in the hotel, he almost sounded concerned.

He laid there for a moment. Forcing any scream of pain down, then sat up. He breathes out. “I’m okay.” He called back. Then he looked over his shoulder, to see what he’d tipped over. His brows furrowed together, sitting up and picked the black heels up. He’d completely forgotten about them… they’d been hiding under his bed for months.

He looked down at them, turning them over in his hand. They were ebony with a golden buckles. Skinny, tall things. He looked to his bedroom door, then back to the heels. Part of him wanted to put them on, but he hated that. He let a heavy breath out, stood up, and sat them at the end of his bed. That way he wouldn’t forget about them again. He really needed to return them to Angel. Then again, he really didn’t want to face his brother, and he doubted Angel would want to see him again.

He headed down to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and throwing some cold water over his face. It was passed midday. He was surprised Henroin hadn’t dragged him out of bed yet. He made his way down the stairs. It was quiet… suppose that wasn’t unusual… He made his way into the kitchen, slipped a hand under his baggy top, a yawn breaking out of him as he turned the gas on, and pulled a box of eggs out of the fridge

Arackniss liked cooking. Anything really, simple fried egg and sausage breakfast, fresh bread, cakes, full course meals. It got Henroin off his back; the guy didn’t know a thing about cooking so he could never correct Niss on it. He could remember when he was alive, when he was a kid. Cooking with Mama, spending hours in the kitchen together. He couldn’t … remember, remember. It was more flashes of memories and feelings. He couldn’t remember the words they shared or what they would cook together, she was more a feeling, but he remembers he felt happy.

He wasn’t sure how to explain his past life. Mostly because he didn’t remember much. He couldn’t sit down and think about what happened, the only time his mind let him remember anything was in dreams, memories flooding back but they were a jumbled mess. Like tipping a jigsaw piece out onto a table. Each time his brain would pick a new and random piece up, unfortunately, they always bad pieces.

He did remember when Mama didn’t come home, and he remembered having the responsibility of raising Angel and Molly dumped on him on one warm, spring afternoon. It felt like rainclouds after that.

He put the fried eggs onto a plate, along with the bacon, and out some toast in with it. “Pa, I made ya breakfast! Well… lunch.” He sat the plate on the table, going to cook some more eggs but his phone went off. He picked his phone up, seeing all the messages from Molly, a few pissed off ones from Angel. He sighed softly, opening Molly’s messages.

“Are you okay?”

“Please just let us know you’re okay.”

Followed by worried eyes and crying emojis.

Arackniss sighed, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. “I’m sorry.” He looked down at the message, God… it looked so pathetic. He forced himself to hit send, quickly shutting his phone down. He didn’t want to talk or face them right now. He sat the phone down. Maybe he could message Pentious… No, no, he defiantly wouldn’t want to hear from him. After what he did… hell, he’d be lucky if Pentious ever wanted to see him again.

He looked over to see the table empty and Pa breakfast untouched. He sighed sharply. “Pa? Pa, I made ya breakfast!” He called out, waiting but no response. He then cursed under his breath, turning the gas off and headed down the hallway.

Long thin hallway, well, it wasn’t thin for Niss, but Henroin made it appear thin. Niss sighed. What he’d give to be as big and scary as Henroin. Maybe that way he would feel a little stronger, a little braver.

He arrived and knocked on the man’s office door. He waited for a second, but nothing. He pushed his hair back as he opened the office door. “Pa, ya breakfast is gonna get cold.” He stopped in the doorway, seeing the man was dressed and looked like he’d been up for a few hours at least. He was silent, and back to him, looking out the large window. Arackniss's lips parted to speak again, but he was stopped.

“Ya been lyin’ to me.” He turned around to the spider, eyes narrowed on him.

Arackniss didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say and even if he did, he doubted he would be able to bring the words up. 

“Nothing to say?” Henroin stormed over, Arackniss backed away but the man gripped his arm, yanking him into the office and throwing him down onto the floor. He slammed the office door shut and then steeped over Niss, going over to his desk and opened the top drawer.

Arackniss pushed himself up but staying on his knees. “P-Pa I don’t-!”

“Shut up!” Henroin hit his desk. He threw a pair of black heels at Arackniss, just missed, landing beside the black spider. Arackniss looked at them for a second with confusion. Weren’t they just in his room…? He picked them up and slowly rose to his feet. “I-I can explain.” He couldn’t.

Henroin threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, I sure hope ya can! Because I’m gonna beat the shit out of ya with em'!” He roared.

“I was just looking after em’, f-for a friend.” He lie came out pretty well.

“Bullshit!” Henroin threw his arm across the table, knocking the paperwork and pens off. “Ya think I’m stupid!? Is this some fuckin’ game to ya?!”

Arackniss grip tightened on the heels, feeling like he was going to throw up. “I-I …” His eyes shifted down. He couldn’t think of a lie. “H-How’d ya find em'!?” He forced his head up, shoulders back to seem less afraid. “Why ya looking through my stuff!?” He pointed to his chest. “Ya don’t even trust me! D-Do ya!?”

Henroin scoffed. “Oh, ya turnin’ this around on me?!” He crashed his hand on the desk. “Ya going behind my back! Being what!? A whore!? Slut!?”

Arackniss rolled his eyes and tsked.

Henroin gripped his face in his clawed hand. “Ya ain't been hangin’ around ya fag of a brother, have ya?” he parted to fingers to sharply scowl through them and at Arackniss.

“N-No!” the words jumped out of him, even taking a step closer to the large spider. He knew he was fucked, but he couldn’t let Angel get dragged in. “I-I got em…” He put his head down. “By myself, I just thought they looked nice.” He could feel his hands shaking, cold sweat making him feel even worse. “Angel didn’t have nothin’ to do with it.”

Henroin let a low growl out. 

“It true!” Arackniss yelled back. Eyes glazing over.

The man forced a deep breath in. Falling back into his seat. “Ya stupid bitch, I don’t care if Angel involved. That fag ain’t worth my time.” His eyes narrowed, “I’m pissed at ya. Ya think I need my only son bein’ fucking gay? Running around in heels!? Are ya tryin’ kill me with shame!?” Henroin growled when not getting an answer. “Are ya Niss?!”

“No.” Arackniss forced out through gritted teeth. Head turned away, eyes glazed with anger and pain.

Henroin ran a hand down his face. He grumbled something under his breath that Arackniss couldn’t make out. “I don’t know what ya were thinkin’. Heels? And slutty ones like those?” He scoffed. “Like wearing heels so much? Maybe I’ll call Val, I’m sure he can find a corer for ya to stand on.”

Arackniss eyes just narrowed. He knew that was an empty threat. Henroin hated Val, sure, they had the occasional business meeting. Val just about always brought Angel along, just to get under Henroin skin, but it just made things more awkward between Arackniss and Angel. Having to sit on opposite sides of a table, well Val and Henroin did business. It always made things between them tense for a while, seeing how Angel got treated like shit by Val and Henroin wasn’t shy about shove Arackniss off his seat and shouting abuse at him. Or even worse, when Henroin would get drunk and saying stuff that made Arackniss wasn’t to shrivel up into a ball and disappear.

His eyes shifted up, seeing Henroin pick the phone up. “Now listen to me, Arackniss. If I find ya pulling this shit again then I’ll just have someone scare that crap out ya. Ya already a fucking embarrassment at times, I don’t need people thinking ya gay too. Got it?”

Arackniss looked down and didn’t say anything. silence falling over the large office.

“Oi! Ya fucking deaf!” Henroin yelled at him. However, Arackniss didn’t look up, making the man’s eyes narrow and low growl leave him. “I’m talking to ya!” He slammed his hand on the desk, knocking a pot of pens off. It was only done to scare Arackniss.

Arackniss mumbled something but didn’t lift his head and Henroin couldn’t make it out.

“Don’t mumble!” Henroin was red in the face now.

His eyes narrowed and hands clenched. Anger exploding out of him. “I said, FUCK YOU!” Arackniss threw the black heels across the room, hitting the man in the chest but Henroin didn’t even feel it. His eyes had widened and then blinked, then he growled and eyes narrowed. Going to yell back but Arackniss cut him off

“I’m all ya got! Do ya ever think about that!? I’m the only person in this fucked up family that stayed with ya! Because ya evil and scared everyone else away! Ya such a fuckin’ horrible person that no one can stand being around ya!” He gripped his chest, eyes glazing over, but glared at the man. “And what thanks do I get for staying with ya!? Ya push me down and ridicule me!” He was angry, livid but under that, he was hurting and almost… scared. “I’m all ya got, yet ya treat me like dirt!” He then stabbed the man through the air with his finger. “So, I’ll wear heels! I’ll wear whatever the fuck I want, got it!? I’m so tired of being scared of ya! O-Of ya leaking into my head!” He gripped the sides of his head, eyes shut tight. “Ya think I’d get some fucking respect, wouldn’t ya…?” his bottom set of arms wrapped around himself, a tear escaping from his tightly shut eyes. “but nothin’ changes! Ya the same fuckin’ monster that made my life hell! T-That scared and chased Anthony away!”

He didn’t open his tightly shut eyes, but for a moment, Arackniss felt a little better. Letting a shaky breath out and went to open his eyes but Henroin gripped his arm. He yelled, getting yanked forward and thrown to the floor. He quickly tried to get up but Henroin foot slammed down on the back of his head. He cried out, Henroin pressing his foot down more and making Arackniss cry turn into a small sob.

“Maybe I should break ya jaw, stop such stupid words leaving ya.”

Arackniss couldn’t lift his head but kicked his legs and hand gripped the foot crushing him. Part of him at that moment wanted to yell he was sorry, that he hadn’t meant it. Just so that pressure on his skull would go. But the other half refused to speak. He knew he was going to get punished already, and taking back those words would just make him look weak and in the end, leave him with nothing.

Henroin glared down at him and pulled his foot from Arackniss head, and then kicked him in the side.

Arackniss cried out again, arms wrapping around his stomach from the kick. “Stop!” His jaw clenched when the spider grabbed his hair, pulling him up, only to throw him to the side. “I said stop!” Arackniss yelled. He hated it. He never knew what to do… he always felt he could do something, but when it came to Henroin, he felt so… helpless.

He felt Henroin coming over. He quickly forced himself up, using the wall as support. An arm still around his stomach, the pain still there. “This is all over some heels!?” He yelled at the man. He threw his arms up to shield himself and cry broke out of him as Henroin tail slammed into the wall, just missing Arackniss. Niss didn’t even yell, shielding himself and body shaking.

He kept his eyes shut tight, listening as the Henroin scorpion tail ripped itself out the wall. He stayed curled up in a shaking ball.

“Cowered.” Henroin hand wrapped around Arackniss wrist, yanked him up dragging him across the floor.

He tried to find his footing or dig his heels into the floor, but nothing worked! His top set of hands were both in Henroin’s grip, and he tried and tried but couldn’t pull himself free. He let his head fall back on his shoulders to see where they were going. He could have sworn his heart stopped, fear igniting inside him. Eyes locked onto the small under stairs door he was being dragged to. He panicked, finding his footing, only to almost fall over “N-No!” He pulled back but was tugged forward. “P-Pa stop! I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Henroin opened the door, a small, dark room. There wasn’t even enough room to hold your arms out. It was colder than the rest of the house. Henroin lifted him up and threw him into the room.

The spider hit the floor; the man’s shadow covered him. He scampered up to his feet, “Pa!” He ran to the door, but Henroin slammed it shut. Arackniss threw himself into the shut door, hitting it and tears welling up. “Pa!” He yelled, but darkness sunk in around him. He pressed his forehead to the small door, claws digging into the wood. He felt like he was going to throw up, so sick he could have died and couldn’t help but cry out in pain. His eyes shut tight, but tears ran down his cheeks; a small sob broke out. He hated it, so dark and cold.

Henroin walked away from the small door. Arackniss yelled again and hit the door, but Henroin ignored him and walked into the kitchen. He pulled a few beer cans out the fridge and headed into the living room. It was dark, but he turned the tv on, casing a soft light across the room. He slumped down in his large leather seat in the middle of the room. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and ran a hand down his face, holding his chin in his clawed hand and eyes glazed over. Listening to Arackniss fall silent, stillness falling over him. Henroin let a heavy breath out and let a few silent tears run down his furry cheeks. He held his face in his hand, other hand balled up, claws digging into the palm of his hand.


	13. Fuckin’ promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Molly go to see Arackniss and things don’t go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter deals with mental heal and losing loved ones.

Angel was in his room, dark pink walls and fat nugget asleep on his bed, hidden under all the stuffed, cute toys. He hummed softly, adding red lipstick, however, his bedroom door opened. He looked over; then smirked. “Hey~” However, his lips curved into a frown when seeing the worry in Molly’s eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He stood up.

Molly rubbed her arm, standing in the doorway and pink eyes shifting away. “I’m worried about Arackniss.” She put softly, her frown growing when Angel sighed.

“He’ll show up again, don’t he always?” He gave her a small smile. He was still angry and upset with Niss, and Molly constantly worrying about him wasn’t helping. How was he meant to be angry at Arackniss when all Molly did was ask him if he thinks he’s okay!?

Molly shook her head. “No. Angel, I’m worried about him.” She voiced a little firmer. “I keep having... dreams.”

Angel cocked a brow. “Dreams?” He snorted, however, pressed his lip together when the pink spider glared at him. He cleared his throat. “Dreams?” He asked more seriously. “Everyone has dreams, Molly.”

Molly rubbed her arm. “N-Not just dreams, but like… I keep thinking about him! And like… when we were kids…” She quickly continued when Angel sighed sharply. “I know it sounds silly! B-but they’re wired! I think… it's my heart…?” She rested her hands on her chest. “It’s tryin’ to tell me to go see him.”

“That is stupid.” Angel sat back down at his makeup desk.

“What’s stupid about it!?” Molly's eyes narrowed.

“Uh, I don’t know! Maybe that we all think about that stuff! What?! Ya think I don’t think about stuff back then?” He threw one arm up, glaring at his reflection. “I think about how Henroin would beat me up! I think about how he would come home drunk and take his feelings out on us!”

Molly frowned, eyes softening and going to speak but no words came.

“I don’t wanna think about it, but my stupid brain plays it anyway! So, I don’t need ya comin’ in here and reminding me too!” He glared down at his makeup. “Ya worried because Niss ran off back home without even saying bye to us! I get it. I’m pissed too.” He placed a hand on his chest. “But getting upset over stupid memories ain’t gonna do shit.”

“but-“

“But what, Molly!?” Angel yelled. “If ya so upset and miss him so much then go see him! No one’s stopping ya!” he stood up sharply and stormed over.

Molly backed out of the room. “Angel!” She yelled but the spider slammed the door shut in her face. She frowned at the door and breathed out, shoulders slumping. She then turned around and lent back on the door. She melted down the door and pulled her legs up against her chest. She looked up at the ceiling. She didn’t know what to do… she was upset with Niss too, but she was also worried about him. She knew deep down Angel was worried too…

“Do ya remember when we were six and it was raining? Niss came home from school with this big glitter makeup pallet for you?” A warm chuckle left her soft lips. “And you were so obsessed with it! You used all the pinks up but even though ya knew ya would never use the other colours, ya kept it anyway, because it was from Niss and that was why you loved it so much.” Her eyes shifted down and a small frown curved her lips. “But then ya came home from school and Dad had found all ya makeup and he destroyed it all right in front of ya….? Ya were in tears.” She lent her head back again, taking a steady and deep breath in as the memory flashed in her mind. “He hit ya, but Niss came running and stopped him and told him he got ya all the makeup and it was his fault.” Her eyes grew tearful at the memory. “I remember later at dinner; I couldn’t help but think that was the worst beating Henroin had ever given him. And after that, Niss always got so angry whenever we even talked about makeup. It was only when we were older and I thought… maybe he was only so angry because he was scared for us…” He ran her thumb across her palm. A few silent tears running down her cheeks. “I… felt so horrible.” She whispered. “Niss must have been so angry at everything and everyone… and I always called him “mean” and “bossy”, because I was a stupid kid, who wanted us to be happy….”

Silence followed. The hotel was still. Molly frowned and a soft sigh left her. She wiped her tears away, but then Angel’s bedroom door opened. Molly fell back when the support keeping her up left. She looked up and blinked, eyes forcing on Angel looking down at her.

“Ya wanna go see him?”

Molly gasped and pink eyes lit up. “Yes!” She jumped up, throwing her arms around Angel and hugged him tightly. “I knew ya cared!” She smiled brightly and giggled.

A small smile curved Angel’s lip. Hugging her back and buried his face in her soft, blond, and vivid hair.

* * *

Arackniss laid in bed, arms tucked under his pillow and snorting softly, hair a mess and over his face. He was alone in his room, body curled up under the warmth of the covers. He’d been let out from under the stairs last night, spent a painful nineteen hours in that dame room. His body hurt, but not as much as his head. He hoped he could sleep it off and Henroin would at least give him that. However, a soft tap at his bedroom window came. He mumbled something in response, before snorting softly again, but then the tap came back. His left eyes forced themselves open, just a sliver. Nothing. So, his eyes closed, shuffling a little and falling asleep again.

He just wanted to be alone, but the tap came back, a little louder this time. He sighed, sitting up a little and his arm supporting him. “What?” He grumbled, blinking to sleep away, only to find himself alone, bedroom door shut. “Papa?” He asked groggily. Looking to the shut bedroom door. 

Another knock followed, making him sit up completely, on guard now. He could feel the cold air on his shoulder, so pulled the baggy top up a little to cover himself completely. He went to call out again but the tapping cut him off. This time he worked out what direction it had come from, looking over to the window, and eyes widened.

There outside was Molly, face pressed against the window and smiling brightly. “Niss!” She yelled happily, but it was slightly muffled through the glass.

Niss blinked, staring at the pink spider. Then groaned and ran his hand down his face. He climbed out of bed. Coming over and unlocked and opened the window. “What are ya doin’?” His eyes narrowed, however, Molly gripped the bottom of the window and pushed it up completely. She climbed in, losing her footing and falling forward, slamming onto the floor.

Arackniss crossed his arms, almost hugging himself, and sighed heavily. “It too early for this shit.” He grumbled. However, he stiffened when Angel climbed in through the window. His eyes shifted away, guilt filling his pinkish-red eyes.

Angel brushed himself off, then crossed his arms and looked around the bedroom. “Gross, ya live like this?”

“Shut up!” Arackniss glared up at him. He didn’t have a comeback because he couldn’t disagree.

Angel rolled his eyes. Molly jumped up and then threw her arms around Arackniss. “Oh, Nissy! We missed ya so, so, so much!” She squeezed him in her arms; lifting him up off his feet and spun him around and began peppering his face his kisses.

“Stop!” Arackniss had a soft pink to his cheeks, but pulled one arm free and shoved it in her face, pressed over her mouth. “Can ya been any louder?” He glared at her. “Pa gonna hear ya.”

Molly frowned but placed him gently down on his feet. “Sorry.” She rocked on her feet a little, eyes moving around the room. “So, this is ya bedroom?” her eyes moved around, the wallpaper peeling off the walls and broke wardrobe that clearly should have been replaced years ago. She frowned slightly. “It’s… lovely…” It was a clear lie, Niss could even see a single drop of sweat run down her forehead.

“It’s a shit hole,” Arackniss grumbled and made sure the baggy top hadn’t slipped off his shoulder again.

“Ya don’t have to tell us that.” Angel's snarky comment made Arackniss eyes narrow. “What do ya want?” He glared up at them both.

“No! Wait! I can find somethin'!” Molly voiced, eyes dancing around the room. Peeling wallpaper… broke wardrobe… a hole in the wall… “Ah! I love that!” She pointed at a black hoodie thrown at the end of Arackniss's bed. She skipped over and picked it up. It had old white print on the front reading “eight-legged freaks” and green venom mixed with blood running over the writing. “Oh~! Ya still listen to them?!” she giggled. “I remember ya listened to them all the time when we were younger. Remember that one-time Angel cut ya earphone wires and ya beat him up with an empty pizza box!?”

Angel snorted, crossed his arms and looked at Niss in the corner of his eyes. “Emo.”

Arackniss face burnt up with embarrassment and scrunched up with irritation. He hurried over. “Give me that!” He snatched it out of her hands, hugging it. “I-I don’t listen to em' no more! It just… ya know… it’s just for cold nights.” He mumbled under his breath, face warm.

Molly smiled down at him, head tilting to the side with an innocent gaze. Angel coughed. “Emo!” He coughed again.

Arackniss growled at him. However, attention jumped over to Molly, who was now looking through a little sketchbook he’d left open on the small desk in the corner of the room.

“Wow! I didn’t know ya could draw!” She looked through the drawings. “They’re so pretty.” They weren’t in colour, black and white sketches overtaking each page.

“Oh! Let me see!” Angel ran over.

“Ugh!” Arackniss pulled on his hair.

Angel took the sketchbook from Molly. “Oh my god! I-Is this a fuckin’ frog!” He snorted and laughed. “Oh, look.” He showed it to Molly, “He’s got a little crown!”

Arackniss ran in. Going to snatch it out of their hands but Angel lifted it up and out of his reach. Still looking through it. “The snakes look cool~ I didn’t know ya were into this kinda stuff.” He snorted. “Is this one wearing a top hat?!” he threw his head back and laughed.

“Let me see!” Molly went to turn the page but Arackniss shoved them apart and jumped up, snatching it from their hands. “Ya dick! Ya never heard of privacy?!” He quickly turned his back to them. He mumbled under his breath and slammed the sketchbook shut.

Molly and Angel giggled together, but then Molly’s eyes lit up. “Niss! I love this!” Molly ran over to his bedside table. There was an open box of cigarettes, his pistol, some extra bullets, and a photo frame holding a picture of them all. She picked it up, smiling brightly at it. “Oh! I remember this!” She giggled. “Ya look so cute~!”

Angel didn’t move over but lent to the side to look past her. Trying to see what she was looking at. However, Arackniss swiftly jumped up onto his bed and snatched the photo frame out of her hands. “What do ya want?” He yelled as he opened the drawer and shoved it in with a bottle of half-drunken whiskey.

“We can ta see ya!” Molly lent down to be closer to his level and gave him a toothy and happy smile.

“Why?” Niss's eyes narrowed.

“Because we love ya-!” Arackniss gripped her shoulder with one hand, another pressed over her mouth. Eyes locked on the bedroom door. Molly arched a brow, but didn’t push his hands away. It was silent for what felt like forever, but Arackniss didn’t let his guard down, eyes locked on the door. So silent you could hear a pin drop.

Angel let a silent sigh out and lips parted to speak, but a single floorboard creaked from down the hallway and Niss grabbed them both, pushing them back across the room.

“What are ya doing?!” Angel yelled but screamed when he was shoved back and out the open window with Molly. Arackniss didn’t even wait to hear them land, slamming the window shut. He didn’t move or even breathe. Body stiff and in a cold sweat. He didn’t turn his head but eyes shifted over to the bedroom door, seeing it was still shut. He forced a small, shaky breath in, listening… waiting… listening… then he opened the bedroom window. “I forgot, he left for breakfast.” He looked down at the two spiders, both in a heap on the floor and groaning. “Ya fuckin' dick,” Angel whined out.

* * *

It took a lot, but Molly managed to convince Arackniss to come out with them. She promised they’d keep as far away from Henroin and the café he was at as possible. If he did get back before them, then Arackniss could just say he’d done for a walk. That wasn’t even a lie.

Arackniss didn’t like the idea, after yesterday, he just wanted to stay in bed, away from the world, but Angel and Molly had come all the way here to see him. He’d left them, no explanation or goodbye, so he was counting himself lucky they even wanted to see him again. However, there was that small part that felt they only pitied him, and he hated that.

Angel was clearly pissed still. He had barely said a word and when he did speak to Arackniss, it was sharped tonged. Arackniss didn’t blame him. He was still angry at himself too, running off was a cowardly thing to do, but it had happened now, he couldn’t change it. He walked behind them, head down, hands stuffed in his pockets, and somewhat listening to Angel and Molly talk as they walked. They’d agreed to get some lunch, something Niss didn’t like… If Henroin saw him, or word got back to him that he’d been hanging out with these two, Pa would make sure he never forgot it.

Molly walked into the café, holding the door open for Angel, who held it open for Niss until his foot was in the door and he let it fall shut on his face. Arackniss tsked, pushing the glass door away, and rubbed his face. His eyes narrowed on Angel, who happily joined Molly at a table by the wall, under a skull made into a light.

“Oh! I want strawberry pancakes!” Molly happily looked over the menu. “And a milkshake!” She closed the menu, a bright smile on her face.

“Milkshake? For breakfast…?” Niss's face scrunched up a little.

“This isn't breakfast, silly! It's lunch!” She showed him the menu. “Now, what do ya want?” She pointed to the pancakes. “What about banana pancakes!? Oh! Or how about spaghetti?” She gasped. “They do waffles! I changed my mind! I’m having waffles.” She giggled happily.

Angel gave her a small and warm smile. Chin in the palm of his hand. His eyes landed on Niss, who was looking around. The place was mostly empty, just a worker mopping the floor a few tables away and a few tables by the windows taken. He lent down, looking under the table to see Arackniss scratching the back of his clawed hands, hard enough that if he wasn’t careful, he’d draw blood. “Oi.” Angel pulled his head back up and Arackniss' attention jumped to him. “What’s wrong with ya?” His eyes narrowed on the spider.

“Angel.” Molly frowned at him.

The spider ignored her, eyes narrowing on Niss across from him. “Are ya seriously that embarrassed by us?”

“W-What?” Arackniss quickly cleared his throat. “What?” He forced out with a firmer tone.

Angel scoffed and crossed his arms. “Ya unbelievable.”

Arackniss went to speak but nothing would come out, and then the waiter came over and Angel quickly orders his food. Arackniss melted down his seat until only his eyes were visible. Even when the waiter was gone, he didn’t push himself up, however, Molly and Angel didn’t talk. They were silent. Molly holding her cheek in her hand, eyes down with sadness. Angel was still slumped back in his seat, arms and legs crossed, and refusing to look at Niss and now Molly too.

Arackniss eyes shifted between them. Why aren’t they talking…? This was so awkward! Please, just say somethin’ to each other. Their silence made the air heavy. Every sound was deafening for Arackniss, whenever someone walked across the white tiled floor, pulled a chair out, the sound of pans in the kitchen echoing in, but the opening and closing of the door was the worst. Every time it opened or closed Arackniss would sharply look over, then relax slightly when it wasn’t Henroin, but then panic again with the thought he could walk in at any moment!

It was like his mind was trying to kill him!

It made his hands shake. He gripped them tightly under the table to try and make them stop, well also trying to force on breathing. “I-Is it hot in here?” He asked, pulling on his collar a little. Sweat running down his warm face.

Angel didn’t answer or even look over to him.

Molly frowned. “Niss? Are ya okay?” She reached across the table, but Arackniss jumped out of his seat. “I’m going to the toilets.” He sprinted across the room to the toilets. He threw the door open, having to press his hand to his mouth to try and not throw up, until falling into a stall, on his knees, and throwing up in the toilet.

His body wouldn’t stop shaking! He felt his clothes wet and cold from sweating. He choked, throwing up again and shaking hands gripped the sides of the toilets. His bottom set of hands felt the walls, digging into them to keep himself up. Once he felt maybe he wouldn’t throw up, he forced his head up. Looking down made him feel even sicker. He whipped his mouth; his bottom set of arms falling down and around his stomach. His gut felt horrible, and his body tingled with his blood racing inside him. It felt like his brain had somehow moved onto one side of his skull. His eyes felt heavy and that horrible feeling of passing out stormed over him. He lent back, falling a little and hit the side of the stall door.

He tried to force on breathing, it felt like that was all he could do to help himself. His head slumped down a little; hair hanging over his face. He just needed a moment, just one little moment and he’d be okay. “C’mon, this wasn’t the first time, ya got over it before.” He whispered to himself weakly and sweat and tears dripped off his chin.

His body felt weak like it was working against him, but he stood up and flushed the sick away. Only to slump against the wall. It was cold, his cheek pressed against it, and appreciated the cold metal. He pressed a hand over his chest, feeling his heart racing. His head still felt horrible, but he couldn’t stay like this. He slowly made his way out of the stall, relieved the room was still empty and moved over to the sink. He struggled to keep one breath.

He turned a tap on and splashed cold water over his face. Hands then gripped the sides of the sink and he looked up at the mirror, seeing how shit he looked. He ran a hand through his hair, it stayed up for a moment before doing it normally and falling down in front of his face. Arackniss rested a hand over his chest, forcing steady and deep breathes in; trying to relax his heart. He just wanted to go home, to be alone. Why couldn’t everyone just leave him alone…

The door opened and Angel came in. “Molly wanted me to check on ya.” He put dully, clearly not wanting to seem like he cared. However, when seeing Arackniss lent over the skin his eyes softened and filled with concern. “Niss…?” He gingerly came over but kept from arms reach. “Are ya okay?”

“I’m fine.” Arackniss snapped, turning his head away.

Angel couldn’t help but narrow his eyes. “I’m just askin’.”

“Well don’t.” Niss shoved past him, heading out and back towards their table. Angel ran after him. “Oi, ya don’t gotta be a dick about it.” He froze, stepping back when Arackniss turned around and glared up at him. “What do ya want?!” He yelled up at the pink spider.

Angel flinched a little and eyes filled with pain, anger, confusion. He didn’t really know what he was feeling, so much of everything. “What do I want?! Are ya fuckin’ stupid?!” He yelled down at him. “I want ya to stop being a fuckin’ jerk and talk to me, ya idiot!”

“Guys stop fighting!” Molly yelled over at them as she stood up. “Especially in public.” She mumbled the last part.

“Stay outa this Molly!” Arackniss yelled at her. However, a tall, blue man cleared his throat. Niss and Angel both glared at him with fire in their eyes, making a nervous and clearly forced chuckle leave him. He was a fish demon and had sweat running down his face. “Y-Your meal,” He held a plate of strawberry waffles out to them. “T-The rest will be out soon-“

Angel snatched the plate and shoved it in Arackniss face. Getting whipped cream and strawberry everywhere.

“My waffles!” Molly yelled.

Angel grinned as he pulled the plate away; he scooped the leftover whipped cream in his hand.

Arackniss rubbed his face and spat a whole strawberry out. “Ya fuckin’-!” Angel splatted the whipped cream in his face, using his hand to whip it all over Arackniss face. He let a loud laugh out, only to yell when Arackniss grabbed his wrist and threw him up into the air, over him, and slammed him into the floor.

The air from Angel’s lungs was ripped out as he hit the floor, back first.

“Stop it!” Molly yelled, running out from behind the table and racing over.

Arackniss used both hands to run them down his face and whip the cream away, flicking his hands out to throw the fluffy cream away. “What’s wrong with ya!?”

Angel rolled onto his side. Everything hurt but his eyes narrowed on the smaller spider. “Ya don’t care about us! Ya don’t even wanna be here! Do ya!?” Angel yelled at Arackniss.

Arackniss scoffed. “Says the guy who clearly don’t wanna be here either!”

“Why would I want to be around a jerk like ya!” Angle yelled; he pushing Molly’s hands away when she went to help him up. “All ya do is run off! One minute I think things are getting better and the next ya gone! How do ya think that makes me feel!” He pointed to his chest.

Niss's eyes softened, a small frown curved his lips and he looked away, “I-I don’t mean to…” He put softly.

“Pfff, ya don’t mean to!?” Angel looked at him with disbelief. “It all ya fucking do!” He shoved Arackniss back, the smaller spider hadn’t been expecting it and lost his footing, getting shoved onto the floor. Arackniss shut his eight eyes tight and threw his arms up to block a hit that didn’t come. His body stiff, so stiff it hurt and he couldn’t move.

Angel looked down at the spider. His eyes softened slightly. He hadn’t meant to get so angry, to shove Arackniss but he would never hit him... He wasn’t sure if to be angry or upset that Arackniss reacted that way. However, his eyes had softened, taking a small step back as guilt and pain build up.

“Both of ya stop!” Molly ran over, getting between them, hands firmly on Angel’s shoulders. “ya bein’ mean!” she frowned; eyes tearful.

Angel’s eyes locked on her and then narrowed. “I’m being mean!? He’s the one who left! A-And then acted so fucking ashamed of us! He don’t want no one thinking he’d spend any time with us!” He glared at Arackniss; who’s arms had slowly lowered. “Ya don’t care about anyone but yourself! What ya tryin’ be?! Some kinda fuckin’ hero?! Ya think if ya have some reason to be a shitty person that makes it okay!”

Arackniss could feel his vision blur up but tried to force it down. He didn’t say a word, putting his head down, face hidden under his midnight hair. “I’m sorry…” He whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

Angel scoffed. “Sorry, just a stupid word! Ya never mean it, Niss!”

“I do!” He quickly looked up to the pink spider. Doing his best to ignoring the water in his eyes. God, he hated this!

“Angel, please stop. Ya upsetting him.” Molly put softly but Angel hit her hand off his shoulder.

“Let him be upset! That’s all I feel when I’m around him!” he glared at Arackniss. “ya just like Henroin! Ya a homophobic jerk and a bully!”

Arackniss didn’t have words for how that made him feel, but it didn’t feel good. That hurt a lot more than he could have ever expected. It felt like everything had just crashed down on him, this feeling of anger and pain mixed together and made him want to cry. But he didn’t, he didn’t cry.

“Angel!” Molly’s eyes narrowed.

“Shut up!” Angel yelled at her, now in her face.

“Don’t tell me to shut up, bitch!” She yelled back, red on her face.

Arackniss slowly stood up, watching them both argue. He’d never seem them argue… well, he didn’t remember them ever fighting… maybe when they were kids. His pinkish-red eyes shifted down. This was his fault… this was all his fault… was he like Henroin …? “Stop it.” It didn’t come out very loud or brave, but his hands clenched and eyes then narrowed. “I said stop it!” He yelled at them, making Molly and Angel freeze. Angel pulling on her hair and Molly finger almost poking his eye out, but they let each other go and looked to him.

“I don’t know what ya wanna hear!” He yelled at them, but Angel felt singled out. “I’m sorry, okay!? I don’t know what’s wrong with me!” His eyes glazed over. “If I could…could turn around and be better than I would! But I can’t! And I try and try but my brains always workin’ against me! I try to be better for ya but it hard and I keep havin’ to jump back and forth between this support ya and Henroin tellin’ me how wrong it all is!”

Angel’s eyes narrowed, he shoved Molly aside, almost knocking her over. “Then stop being around him!” He yelled down at Arackniss.

Arackniss eyes widened a little but anger then flooded in. How could anyone ever think that it that easy? What, he was meant to just leave!? Walk away! This time Arackniss shoved Angel back, the tall spider tripped over in his heels, falling back and almost crashing into the table. “What ya fuckin’-!” Angel's words died when Arackniss loomed over him.

Arackniss gripped the pink spider’s collar and yanked him in so their faces were almost touching. “I watched him die!” there was anger burning but the pain was hidden behind it, only visible through the slight shake in his voice. “I watched Pa fuckin’ die! Ya ever seen shit like that!? W-Watchin’ someone go hollow and there ain’t a dame thing ya can do about it!”

Angel’s eyes widened, almost flinching back. “W-Wha…” He didn’t know what to say, but even if he did, he couldn’t have gotten to finish, as Arackniss shoved him back and let him go.

“I can’t get it out my head!” Arackniss gripped his head, hands buried in his hair and tears began building in his tightly shut eyes. “I watched him die! A-Alone! I had to sit there and watch him leave and know I’d never see him again!” His hands tightened, pulling on his hair. “I didn’t know what to do! It was so fast but feeling it again goes on for eternity!”

He let his hands drop down at his sides, silent tears running down his furry cheeks. “I wanted to call an ambulance, but-but he begged me not to… He said he didn’t want to die on some cold hospital table and hooked up to all em’ machines…! So, I sat with him! I-I held his hand and watched those dame drugs take him away!” His shaking hands fisted themselves in a small attempt to get some control over his shaking and sick body. He looked to them, tears dripping off his chin. “He asked me if I’d stay… I-I promised I’d stay…”

Angel's eyes were glazed with pain. He slowly rose to his feet. He’d never know the ins and out of what happened with Pa. He knew it was drugs but he was dead before arriving at the hospital, but Niss had seemed… hopeful, sitting in that waiting room for that final message. Angel hadn’t cared, Henroin was a bastard, but he’d shown up and gone to the funeral to support Niss. He gingerly lifted his arm to comfort the smaller spider, but Aracknis's head hung down and a low chuckle left him.

Angel couldn’t help but slowly pull his arm back. “Niss…?”

Arackniss threw his head back, laughing hysterically, a loud and clear laugh that made Molly and Angel look at each other with worried eyes. His sharp teeth exposed and he kept his head back as he laughed, placing a hand over his right eyes as he laughed and laughed.

“Arackniss!” Molly frowned at him; her eyes tearful.

“And I’m still keeping it! We’re in fuckin’ hell but I’m so scared to break it! I promised him I’d always be on his side! That I’d never leave him!” He held his face in his hands, laughter dying out into a low chuckle and head feel forward, “That promise ruined me…” he chuckled softly, not looking up at them. However, it began to melt into crying. It wasn’t loud but flooded with pain, tears dripping down onto the floor. “I can’t leave him.” He choked out. “I-I stayed and watched him die! Watched him take his last breath! I-I felt him go hollow in my arms!” His tears collected on his chin and dripped off. “How ya mean to be okay after that…?”

Angel tried to speak but no words would come up. His eyes shifted away slightly. “Y-Ya never told me…”

“Of course, I didn’t” Arackniss sharply pulled his hand from his face, “This family a fuckin’ mess! I-It all a big smudge! Besides, what would have been the point? So ya can feel sorry for me and act like I’m not a horrible person!?” His eyes narrowed at the pink spider. “I know what I am.”

Angel's eyes filled with guilt. “I-I didn’t mean that stuff…”

“Yes, ya did!” Arackniss yelled. “otherwise ya wouldn’t have said it! Ya, not sorry.” He stepped away from Angel. “Ya just feel bad for me...” His eyes narrowed. “Ya just pity me.”

“N-Niss, I-!” He frowned, watching the spider storm off across the café and door ringed as he threw it opened and slammed it shut behind him. The bell on the café door breaking off with the force. Angel let a shaky breath out, watching Molly run out after Arackniss. He let a small sob out as tears began filling his eyes and running down his cheeks.

“Niss!” Molly ran down the quiet road after him. “Niss, wait!” She went to place a hand on his shoulder but he stopped, turned around, and hit it away.

“Just leave me alone!” He yelled up at her, tears having stopped and seemed fully replaced by rage.

“But, Niss-!”

“I don’t want to talk!” He threw his arm out. “Why can’t ya just leave me alone!?”

Molly had tears in her eyes but they narrowed at Arackniss, not backing down. “Because I care about ya! I’m tryin’ to help ya, Niss!” She placed her hands over her chest. “Please, just-“

“I don’t want ya help! I-I don’t want ya to care! I don’t want anyone to care about me!” He yelled. “Ya don’t get to make me feel bad!” he tabbed his chest with his thumb

Molly frowned with pain and worry flooding her.

Arackniss eyes narrowed. “It was my Pa!” He pointed to his chest. “I watched him die! I had to clean the mess he left behind, well ya and Angel ran off to be fucking gay and be the little siblings that never did nothin’ wrong! Angel and ya left! So, ya don’t get to stand there and tell me I’m a shitty person when all I’m tryin’ do is be good!” His hands clenched, looking up to her with tears in his pinkish-red eyes. “Do ya have any idea how hard it is to help yourself when ya hate yourself!”

Molly frowned, lips trembling and tears streaming down her face.

For a second, Arackniss felt his eyes softened, guilt melting through, but he quickly scoffed and forced it down. “Just go home, Molly. I ain't no good to no one.” 

“Niss. Ya know that ain’t true!” She forced him a gentle and loving smile through her tears, moving in to hug him but Arackniss swiftly backed away. Molly smile faded when seeing him holding himself, shaking and eyes glazed over. “Niss…?” Her frown grew when he turned around and walked away, “Arackniss!” Molly's voice broke a little, tears building when he just speed up. She stood there, eyes on him and silently praying he’d stop and come back; at least look-back, “Please…” She whispered softly, but he didn’t. He disappeared down the road, and Molly looked down, whipping her eyes with the back of her hand. “I’m just tryin’ to help ya…”


	14. Bad job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss runs into an old problem, but Pentious isn't far behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have it in the tags but I want to put a WARNING for this chapter. Blood and violence in this chapter.

It was getting late, really late, or was it just really early…? Arackniss didn’t know anymore, the hours had become lost in the night. He hadn’t slept. He was… angry? Ugh, he didn’t know that anymore either. Today had just been shit. Like every other day really, but he still had things with Angel and Molly on his mind. It had been over two months! Why couldn’t he just shove it into the room at the back of his mind and lock it away already?

Arackniss stepped into the living room, finding Henroin passed out drunk. The tv playing some old movie. He sighed heavily, walking over and turned the tv off, cutting the only light source out. He moved over to Henroin, who was slumped down in his large leather seat and snoring. Arackniss accidentally steeping on an empty beer can laying on the floor, making Henroin grumble in his sleep. “Arackniss?” He asked groggily, not bothering to open his eyes.

“It’s just me Pa.” Arackniss picked the cigarette box up off the table.

“Go pick my drugs up,” Henroin mumbled as he shuffled in the seat a little.

“It’s late,” Arackniss replied and looked to the window. Watching dark rain hammer down. “And it’s rainin’.” He grumbled

“Did I fuckin’ stutter?”

Arackniss’s lips parted, breathing in to argue, but no words could leave him. His eyes shifted away, the once breath to fuel an argument came out as a soft sigh. “Normal spot?” He asked, taking the whole box of cigarettes and Henroin mumbled a “Yes” Before snoring as he fell back asleep

Arackniss let a heavy breath out and headed out. He made sure to lock the front door behind him. He stood on the doorstep; lighting his cigarette a few times before steeping out under the cold rain. It was dark, sky such a dark red it looked ebony. He has a small rush in his steeps, wanting to get this done with and get home. He could already feel his hair growing heavy, hanging over his face a little more than usual with the rain making it wet and heavy. He supposed it wasn’t too bad, it beat sitting around and waiting for Henroin to wake up and take something out on him, but still… it was dark and cold and a blanket of silence was over everything. He walked down the empty street, passing under a street light. Breathing the warm smoke in made him hum softly, feeling the tension in his flesh loosen.

He pulled his phone out, raindrops collecting on the lit screen. He had one new message. He pressed his lips together, suddenly feeling sick. Arackniss puffed on his cigarette, giving him just enough courage to open the message and see it was from Molly

“Shit…” He cursed and didn’t even read the message, swiftly closing it. He couldn’t… He breathed the smoke in from the cigarette, breathing a cloud out. He didn’t blame himself for what had happened between them all. It wasn’t his fault! They should have just left him alone. He was done with everything always being his fault! However, his eyes then softened, cigarette close to his lips, but he knew Pentious was his fault… he had really messed up…

He tapped on the snake contact, seeing he hadn’t sent any new messages… that really wasn’t like him… normally he was sending stupid updates on things Niss never asked about. His machines, sometimes it was even what he was having for lunch and how he was trying to improve his cooking skills. It was all so annoying! Niss's eyes softened. So why did he miss it…?

He hadn’t wanted to leave in the first place, but after what he had done… he couldn’t bring himself to stay. What did Pentious want him to do?! Just stay and act like he hadn’t hurt him?! And that nightmare…! It still made him sick just thinking about it. They always felt so real…

He kept walking but held his face in his hand. “Fuckin’ … shit damit!” Why did he care so much?! It hurt so much! He turned his phone off; head down. He put the phone back into his pocket. Just one message and he could fix things… maybe… but that was always the problem. Fear of things not being okay was enough to make the idea terrifying.

He arrived at Henroin’s normal pick-up spot. Just outside a dark alleyway beside a butcher. It was creepy as fuck, dark, cold. The street empty of life, not a single home light on, and the street lights missed the alleyway, leaving him in darkness. The end of his cigarette shimmered in the dark as a spice orange. He had a small huff, leaning back on the wall and bottom set hands stuffed his pocket. He pulled his phone out again and looked down at his phone, opening Molly’s message, and this time he read it.

“I love ya”

That’s it?

Arackniss scoffed, not out of anger or bitterness, but at just how simple yet sweet it was. He looked away from his phone, the soft screen light cased on his face. His eyes glazed over. He forced a deep breath in but he couldn’t bring himself to reply. However, he then opened Pentious messages. The last message was sent the morning they watched the movie together

“I can’t wait to see you! I have food ready! Popcorn and these fizzy drinks that look more like car fuel if you ask me.”

“I didn’t ask.” That was all Arackniss had replied with.

“Oh, yes of course… Anyway! I was thinking we could do strawberries and chocolate! Do you like strawberries!?”

“Nah.”

A soft chuckle left Arackniss, his eyes closing and opened to be soft and warm, glazed over and a wobbly smile curved his lips. He felt this new, warm feeling in his chest, his face felt warm too… He wasn’t sure what it was, but he found himself typing.

“Hi.” He hit send; looking down at it. His thumbs began moving on their own. “Do ya maybe wanna get some coffee together sometime?” He didn’t even read it over, hitting send. Then looked away. God, he was horrible at this… He shoved his phone back into his pocket and puffed on the cigarette again. The warmth filled his lungs and he breathed it out through cold lips.

Maybe he should have apologised instead… did he seem ignorant and selfish?

He rested his head back against the wall. Had he been selfish to Molly and Angel too?

He was worried about Angel and Molly… he couldn’t help it. No matter how much they pissed him off he still worried about them. Especially Angel…He sighed and put the cigarette between his lips, but then an itch came to the back of his brain. Looking up to see a group of what looked to be eight walking across the dimly lit road to him.

He let a steady breath out. Eight guys for a fucking drug drop off, yeah fuckin’ right. He pushed himself off the wall, blowing a river of smoke out. For a second, he hoped they’d just pass him, it wasn’t he was scared, he just wasn’t in the mood for this bullshit, so when they did walk past him without a second glance. Arackniss actually found himself breathing a sigh of relief out. Until a small click of a gun being loaded from behind him came. He swiftly slipped his bottom hand under his jacket; not bothering to face them, gun locking onto the guy holding a gun at him and fired. The others jump back as the demon fell face-first onto the pavement, red spilling out.

Arackniss lowed the gun and lent back on the wall. He huffed on the cigarette casually. He knew they were either going to turn and run or get pissed. So, when the sound of guns being drawn came Arackniss couldn’t say he was too surprised. He sighed and rested the cigarette between his lips.

One of the demons shot at him with a Tommy gun, sending hundreds of bullets at the small arachnid in seconds, Arackniss was already taking cover behind the stone wall, eyes shut tight as the corner to the brick wall exploded into dust but every bullet missed and it gave Arackniss the sliver of an opening he needed.

“Ya idiot!” Another demon shoved the one with the Tommy gun “Who taught ya how to shot!?” The demon yelled at the other, however, a bullet ran through his head. The other demon quickly going to shot Arackniss but Arackniss shot him in the hand, making him cry out and grip his bloody hand before having a bullet between his eyes.

Arackniss looked down at his gun, going to slip a few more bullets in, but a demon rammed into him, slamming him up against the stone wall. Arackniss head slammed back against the wall. He yelled but before he could shoot the guy he was ripped from the wall and slammed down into the earth with enough force that Arackniss couldn’t hold back a cry of pain. The force had broken through him and left his lungs screaming. The demons loomed over him as Arackniss forced himself onto his side and reached for his gun, but then a skinny leg kicked the gun away.

Arackniss felt a crushing weight of helplessness crash down on him. Watching his pistol skid away into a shadow. He would never admit it, but he needed his gun, and he didn’t have Pa’s muscle to help. He tried to force himself up but the leg kicked him in the stomach. He was forced down again and wrapped his arms around the sharp pain in his gut. His head slumped against the cold stone floor, breathing heavily with the pain in his lungs. He winced and his eyes opened just a little, glaring up to see a tall, skinny, and candy red-skinned man.

Arackniss whined, trying to force himself up again but arms gave out. He yelled when another demon grabbed his hair, he was yanked up, only to be thrown back down against the wall. He gripped the stone wall, legs shaking a little, and tried to force himself up.

“Remember me~?” The tall, red demon asked from the shadows.

Arackniss had to push his wet hair away from his face, breathing heavily, mostly from the pain. He glared back at the red demon. His eyes narrowed slightly, trying to work his face out in the dark. He had long butter blond hair held in a low ponytail and sharp neon eyes that glared through the darkness. It took a moment and then it sunk in and it sunk in hard. 

A small and low chuckle left the demon. “Oh, he remembers.” He sharply kicked the small spider, sending Arackniss down and splashing in the puddles forming. The demon smirked at the others. “This is the little bitch I was telling you guys about!” He then glared at Arackniss. “The one that killed me.”

Arackniss forced himself up, pain screaming in his body. His eyes narrowed. “Ya fuckin’ deserved it,” he growled.

The man scoffed. “I was just making jokes! Then you came along and killed me.”

It was the guy from that stupid joke night Henroin loved so much. The memory of Arackniss shoving him down and putting a bullet in his head flashed in the spider’s mind. This guy had come crawling out the gutter for some stupid revenge? Took him long enough.

Arackniss felt a hand grab his wrist, he went to hit them but he was sharply dragged down onto the floor. Feeling other hands grab his wrists. His top set of hands were tugged up and over his head. He yelled, trying to force them off but the others moved in, pinning him down. Arackniss felt panic explode inside him, he ripped his leg free, kicking one in the face and knocking him back.

It only distracted one holding him down but it was enough for him to swiftly free his arm and grabbed his pistol in the darkness. He gripped it tightly and pressed it under the demon’s chin, shooting him and splattering red everywhere. Arackniss heard another one going for their gun but he shifty shot him too.

Arackniss shoved the first one’s limp body off. He rubbed his cheek, smudging the blood, however, before he could do anything else, he was looking down the barrel of a gun. His eyes shifted up, seeing the last three of the gang. With the red-skinned one in the middle.

Arackniss just looked up at them. His mind was everywhere, it couldn’t keep up with his actions and what was happening. “What do ya want?” He snapped.

The tall man snorted. “Isn’t it obvious? Ya put a bullet in the back of my head. So, I’m going to put one in you~” a sharp, yellow-toothed smile crossed his face.

Arackniss scoffed. “It’s not my fault ya jokes are shit.”

The two remaining demons with him snorted and chuckled, only to quickly press their lips together when the demon glared at them and gave a low growl.

“I don’t even know who ya are! I just kill people.” Arackniss gave a small shrug.

“I’m Red!” The demon yelled at him, waving the gun in Niss’s face. “and now I’m goin’ kill ya.” He pushed the gun into the spider’s forehead. Arackniss didn’t say anything, glaring up at him

Red gave a sharp smile. “Oh, doesn’t feel so good when it's you, does it?” He gave a low chuckle. “Daddy isn’t here to save you. Oh? Oh, no… no one’s here?” He put a babyish, worried, and clearly fake voice. “Oh, dear! Who’s going to save you!? HA! No one, bitch!” He snickered. “Ya’know, sometimes you have to ask yourself why no one else is around.” He gave a loud laugh. “Don’t you have a dear brother and sister? Oh… but wait! Where are they?”

Arackniss glared up at him. If looks could kill then Red would-be long dead. 

“Gosh… I guess no one cares about you.” Red snorted and laughed. “I’m gonna kill you!” He yelled in Arackniss face, pressing the tip of the gun against his forehead and pushing his head back a little. He laughed and laughed, along with the other two demons.

Arackniss hand gripped the gun tightly, making the man gasp a little in surprise as the gun wasn’t ripped from his hand or hit away, but instead, he was pulled forward, a step closer, gun digging into Arackniss forehead.

“Then fuckin’ do it!” Arackniss yelled, making Red’s large yellow eyes widen and blink. “Ya think I’m scared motherfucker!” He yelled up at him, anger burning inside him, pain hidden behind it. Rain storming down, making it impossible to tell if tears were running down the spider’s cheeks. “Do it bitch! Fuckin’ do it! Ya, be doing me a fuckin’ favour! Do it! Fuckin’ do it!” He yelled.

Before Red could even let the spider’s words sink in a large metal hand came crashing at them from out of nowhere! It collided into them, just missing Arackniss, making his wet and ebony hair dance as a cold wind from the force of the movement gently passed him.

Red and the two other demons crashed into the wall with enough force that even Niss winched. Red forced himself up and spat blood up. “Ugh!” He swiftly pulled himself up, going to shot but horror filled his eyes when finding the gigantic shadow build over him. The metal monster even sheltering him from the night rain.

A large, black and golden hand clamped down around him. Red was like a doll in its hands. He was lifted up, not even screaming. Frozen in fear. The metal monster suddenly began slamming him back and forth on the walls making the alleyway.

Arackniss eyes were locked on the monster hidden by the darkness. He tried to get up and back away but tripped over himself. Not breaking his eyes off the thing.

The two other demons watched Red get smashed around like a doll in an angry child’s hands. They looked at each other before racing off out the alleyway. The monster hand sent Red into the wall as a broken mess. Clearly long gone.

Arackniss eyes laid on the red demon hidden in the darkness. He forced a deep but shaky breath in. His heart racing with panic and fear. Then movement from the huge monster came. His eyes raced back to it. Part of him wanted to run but his body wouldn’t let him. The sound of metal scraping came, and then a ramp dropping down.

Arackniss forced himself up, eyes never leaving that …. thing! His lips slowly parted, going to speak, not even knowing what he would say, but then out from the monster hidden in the shadows came racing Sir Pentious!? “Niss!” He cried out, tears running down his cheeks.

Arackniss eyes winded. “P-Pent…?!”

Pentious dived at the spider, who was just rising to his feet and knocked them both down. Arackniss yelled, face scrunched up into angry and went to push the snake away but Pentious arms and tail collided around him, holding him tightly against himself.

Arackniss was frozen, then again even if his body would let him move, Pentious tight hug definitely wouldn’t let him. He didn’t say a word as Pentious sobbed uncontrollably, face buried in Arackniss neck.

“I missed you so much!” He squeezed Arackniss in his arms and tail. “What are you doing out here by yourself!?” he sharply pulled back but his tail not letting the small demon go nor taking his hands from him. “Are you hurt? Y-You need to go to a hospital!”

That and the blood that then dripped down his forehead snapped Arackniss back. He blinked and swallowed. “W-What?” He pulled one of his arms free and whipped the red paint away. “I’m fine.” He mumbled slightly. Trying to let this sink in but not let anything show. “What are ya doin’ here?” Niss hit the snake’s hand away that had slowly been moving in to push his hair back and check the cut.

“I-I got your message!” He sat back a little, tail slowly unwinding from around the small spider. “It was so… out of the blue. I knew something was wrong.”

Arackniss scoffed. “Nothing was wrong! N-Not then anyway.” He glared at the snake. “I was tryin’ be nice.”

A small smile curved Pentious lips. “You were trying to apologise?” His smile warmed a little when Arackniss lips parted to argue, but he fell silent, instead turning his head away and a small, guilty frown curved his lips. “Niss…” Pentious gently took his hand in his. “You don’t have to apologise. I understand.”

Arackniss gazed at him, eyes softening. He suddenly felt… awful. His eyes narrowed, where his nose should be scrunched up. “I don’t want ya pity.” He put firmly.

Pentious blinked at the sudden change. “What? Niss, I’m trying to help!”

“Well don’t!” Arackniss snapped and swiftly got to his feet. “Ya tellin’ me I did nothin’ wrong when I did! I-I put a gun to ya head! And ya turn around and act like that’s okay!” He shoved past the snake, hurrying out the passage. He could feel Pentious hurry out after him.

“Niss! Please just… just stop!” He grabbed Arackniss’s hand. “This is meant to be our big moment! W-Were meant to-”

“What!?” Arackniss sharply glared up at him and snatched his arm back from the snake’s hold.

Pentious caught his words and held them tightly. A small frown curved his lips, looking away. He could feel Niss glaring up at him, but then it softened and a small breath left the small demon.

“I’m sorry…” Arackniss looked down. “I… I ain't… good with words. Whenever I try and say something good it comes out wrong.” He pushed his wet hair back, looking back up to see Pentious looked down at him with worried eyes. “Ugh, and don’t give me that look!” he held his face in his hands. “I’m sorry Pent!” Pain and guilt melted into his voice. “I’m just… not good at this… this thing going on between us.” He gestured a hand between them.

Pentious felt his face burn up, his body stiffened. “T-Thing?” He whispered but Arackniss clearly didn’t hear him as he went on.

“I like ya. A lot Pent.” The spider looked up to him. “I ain't… well no one has ever stuck around as long as ya have. It’s kinda… wired, in a good way. It’s just really new to me.” He sighed at himself. “What I’m trying to say is… ya the closest thing I’ve ever had to a friend.”

Sir Pentious thought that would hurt, a lot, but he found that warmed his chest. Yes, he wanted more then friends, but to be friend with Arackniss…? That had to mean something, right?

“I know it's stupid, but I’ve never had a friend before. Even back when I was a kid, I guess my life has always revolved around Henroin and I never made time for anyone else… not even Molly or Angel.” His eyes glanced away, a hint of sadness forming, but he breathed in and looked back to Pentious. “But I don’t want it to always be that way, I want… I want…” His words suddenly became lost. It made sadness fill his eyes and a small frown form. Did he even know what he wanted? “I said something wrong, didn’t I?”

Seeing the anxiety forming made Pentious place his hands on the spider’s shoulders. “No! No!” He gave a toothy smile. “You need to find yourself!” He put with encouragement. “And I want to help you do that.” A soft blush began forming on his face as he gazed at Niss with a look the spider had never seen. No one had ever given him a look like that, and it made him suddenly become aware of his heartbeat.

A small smile curved Arackniss’s lips, feeling a small hint of hope inside. Maybe things really could get better, he wasn’t sure, but having Pentious back… he felt this huge weight lift from him.

* * *

Sir Pentious gave Arackniss a ride home in the large robot, however, not many words were shared. Arackniss still had lingering feeling of guilt in his gut. It felt like things were better but that didn’t mean he had forgiven himself for anything.

The large robot stopped out in the quite street. Lowering down so Arackniss could step out. “Thanks.” He mumbled a little and jumped down.

“You’ll call me, yes?” Pentious gently called down to him and felt a small smile curve his lips when the spider waved an arm and nodded as he walked up to the house. He walked up to the front door, and put the key in. Feeling Pentious eyes never leave him. The soft sound of rain tapping down filled the cold night air. When the door unlocked and opened, he looked back. Giving a small wave to Pentious, who waved back. Pentious softly smiled down at him, but there was worry hidden behind it.

Arackniss closed the door behind himself and lent back on it, breathing in deeply and exhaled. He gazed up at the ceiling, and a small smile formed on his face, but then it twisted into slight confusion. Had he forgotten something? He pushed himself off the door and rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember. Then it hit him but Henroin voice called out.

“Got my drugs?” The man grumbled, still half asleep.

Arackniss nervously stepped into the room, hands behind his back. “Uh… the guy didn’t show.”

Henroin rolled over in his seat to look at the small spider. His eyes narrowed, as though reading the spider’s mind. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough to make Arackniss feel sweat run down the back of his neck. Then Henroin groaned and rolled back over in the large seat, back to Niss, and without a word began snoring again.

Arackniss breathed out in relief and shoulders slumped a little. He went over to the other sofa and grabbed a blanket laying lose. He had to walk around Henroin’s large leather chair to cover the man with the soft blanket, but once Henroin was under the warmth of the blanket Arackniss sat himself down by the man’s large seat. Sitting on the cold floor and resting his head on the chair. His legs curled up. “Goodnight Pa.” He waited but only silence answered. His pinkish-red eyes moved to the window, rain tapping down and street empty.

“Goodnight Arackniss.” Henroin groggily voice replied,

A small and warm smile curved Arackniss's lips at that. He breathed in, and as he exhaled his body relaxed, going limp as sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, but hope you like the new chapter!


	15. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pentious gets invited out for dinner by a special someone.

Pentious rested his chin in the palm of his hand, every last one of his eyes had this soft, warm, and dreaming gaze. Candlelight flickering in his eyes. A small and loving smile began curving his lips. “You are so beautiful~” He whispered to the large, ebony teddy bear that had a picture of an angry Arackniss shoving the camera away stuck to its face. Pentious gazed at the photo of the spider on the fluffy bear’s face, a soft hum leaving him and smile curving a little more. “My scales?” He suddenly sat up in his chair. “You think they’re as gorgeous as gems…?” He let a giggly laugh out. “Oh~ Nissy! You’re so charming.” He began fanning his burning face with his hand. “I did not want to seem too forward, but I must say, your hair looks so soft and such a stunning shade of midnight ebony~” He giggled, reaching across the table, however, Pentious his tail slivered up and wrapped around the teddy’s arm and had the bear’s hand slap his own away.

Pentious held his hand that had been slapped by the fluffy paw and rubbed the back of his hand. He frowned. “You know a little bit of affection wouldn’t hurt!” He glanced down at his plate that had nothing but a raw rat on. Pentious let a heavy sigh out. “I really need to learn to cook.” He mumbled, and then the door to the room opened. Casing the hallway light in and blinding Pent for a second.

Three egg bois stood in the doorway, they gave a nervous wave to the snake. Who was sitting in the room with nothing but windows hidden behind deep red curtains and sitting with the large stuffed bear with Arackniss’s face stuck on. Pentious hissed with raw anger, making the egg bois yelp and try to hide behind each other.

“I said I didn’t want to be disturbed!” He yelled, throwing his body out of the seat as a slivered over at them like a beast. Looming over them and forked tongue flickering past his lips. “What do you want!?”

Two egg bois pushed another in front, hiding behind him. The egg boi gulped as he looked up at the livid snake. The egg held Pentious phone up with quivering hands. Going to speak but Pentious snatched the phone out of his hand.

“What are you doing with my phone! You know I am very famous on Voxgram! And I don’t want you idiots posting something!”

The egg boi tripped over his words. “W-We saw you had a new message and just wanted to-“

“A MESSAGE!?” Pentious eyes lit up like fireworks. He practically pressed the phone to his face as he swiftly turned it on. His smile grew, splitting his face in two as a high-pitched squeal left him. His shimmering eyes reflecting the message from Arackniss.

“Wanna go out for dinner?”

Pentious didn’t even think, “A date?!” He went to hit send but stopped himself just before his thumb hit send. He gingerly pulled his thumb back as his expression relaxed. His heart still racing but his mind catching up. He gave a small hum, thoughtful for a moment before deleting it and retyping “I’d love to.” He hit send. Then couldn’t hold in a happy giggle and smile making his jaw hurt. He swiftly shoved past the small eggs. “make sure to stay out of my way, unless I need you.” He called to them as he hurried upstairs.

* * *

Sir Pentious did not waste any time; he had all afternoon to get ready but he managed to fill all seven hours with getting ready. Arackniss had suggested a cosy little place that was a half hour drive. Pentious had had the egg bois look into the place, finding it wasn’t exactly cheap and seemed pretty popular.

Things had been quiet on Arackniss end. Not that that was new, but after they had gone months without seeing each other, and knowing Niss still carried such a large amount of guilt about what had happened, Pentious couldn’t help but worry that the spider was trying to stay distant. Not breaking their friendship, but did not trust himself around Pent anymore. That hurt Pentious, knowing things would never be the same…

The snake stood in front of his tall and slim mirror, just out of the shower and bottom half wrapped in a brown bowl as he held two suites up, trying to decide which one he wanted to wear. He tilted his head a little, giving a small hum. The suites were exactly the same, ebony with a white undershirt and red bow tie. He held one in front of himself; giving a small smile and nodded. Only to swiftly change his mind when laying it down on the bed and going for the other suit.

He spent the next half an hour choosing what perfume he wanted to wear and choosing between his sliver or golden watch. When seven rolled around he happily headed out the mansion and down to his blimp.

Pentious couldn’t stop smiling. His stomach full of butterflies and a fuzzy warm feeling. Arackniss and Pentious had not spent any time together in so long and now they were having dinner together! Pentious hadn’t had dinner with someone in- well forever! It filled with him butterflies.

He soon arrived, finding a little stone corner building bustling with life. The sun had gone down, ebony sky shimmering. He slowly slivered over, stopping by the window letting a warm light out into the dull street. Pentious eyes scanned inside. He breathed in, eyes glinting when seeing Arackniss was here already! Sitting at a table and sipping on a glass of wine. Pentious pushed his shoulder’s back, breathing in deep, and held his head hight.

He headed over to the door and had to force himself to open the door, full of excitement but also anxiety that this wouldn’t be perfect. Once inside a woman waved a menu in his face. Pent snatched it out of her hands, not allowing it to block his view of Arackniss. The woman huffed as she was ignored and Pentious made a beeline for the small spider.

Arackniss sipped on the red drink, eyes shifting over and sat up a little when seeing Pent. “Oh, hey.” He sat the glass of wine down. “I was gonna wait…” He put a little sheepishly as he forced himself not to drink anymore.

Pentious was doing everything in his power not to buzz with pure excitement. “I don’t mind!” He gave a bright smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you waiting.”

Arackniss tapped his clawed finger on the wine glass. “Nah, I was already in the area, guessed I’d get us a table before it got busy.” He glanced down at the menu. “So…” He picked the glass back up. “How’s ya… machine work goin’?” he tried to make casually conversation, small talk but it really wasn’t his strong suit.

Pentious was glancing over the menu and smiled. “Well, I don’t mean to brag, but I’m working very, very hard on something~” he smirked. “I’ve been working on it for so long!” He chuckled. “My stupid minions blew it up a few months ago, but I made improvements well putting it back together.”

Arackniss glanced up from the blood-red drink, he gently swirled it in his hand. “Oh?” He arched a brow. “What’s it do?”

Pentious gave a warm laugh. “I’ll show you sometime~” He smiled at the small spide, who gave a small smile back. “Sounds like a plan.” Pentious blushed softly, attention then moving to the waiter, who took their orders.

Arackniss waited until Pentious had made his very specific order and the waiter had left before speaking. “Are we gonna act like nothin’ happened?” he didn’t look up, gazing down at his reflection in the empty wine glass.

A frown curved Pentious’s lips at the out of the blue question. It came from nowhere but somehow Pentious knew exactly what he meant without even thinking. Maybe that proved there was something to talk about, to confront. His eyes softened. “I…” Pentious words died, watching the small spider refill his glass of wine. “No.” he interlocked his hands on the table; a tightness in his chest. “I haven’t… I mean… we-- I….” he sighed heavily. “I was angry at you!” He admitted with a firmness behind his voice. “Knowing you could consider ending our friendship because of what your father wants!”

“He doesn’t know I’m friends with you.” Niss cut in. “He thinks ya dead! I was just tryin’ to stop him from ever findin’ out!”

“Do you care if he knows about us being friends?”

Arackniss scoffed. “Obviously! Ya meant to be dead! I was meant to put a holy bullet between ya eyes! Pa wanted ya dead but I-“

“Why do you always do what he wants?” there was a sharpness behind the snake’s voice. “whenever I see you it’s because you’re on this side of hell doing work for him! You bend over backward for that man, yet I’ve never seen him give you anything in return!”

Arackniss slumped back in his seat, rolling his eyes as he turned his head away. “Because I like being given a job. I don’t wanna have to ask questions and learn about the target.” He looked back to Pent. “It makes killin’ em easier, and Pa gives me that.”

Pentious frowned. “what about… not killing anymore?” he asked gently.

Arackniss snorted, not being able to hold back a small laugh.

Pentious frowned at the laughing spider.

“Pent, ya clearly don’t know how this hit man life works. Ya don’t just stop killin’ people. Ya know how many targets I got on the back of my head?”

“I could protect you!” Pentious reached over, going to take Niss’s hand but the spider swiftly pulled his hand back, it was almost a flitch, oozing with fear and panic. Pentious breathed out as he watched the spider hiding his hands under the table. Pent frowned, slowly pulling his hand back.

Arackniss eyes narrowed sharply at the snake across from him. “Ya soundin’ like ya think I need protectin’ from my own Pa.”

Pentious scoffed. “Really? You’re really asking me that?” Pain and worry broke into his voice, but so did anger “I want to help you. You-You’re so… angry and holding so much back!”

Arackniss crossed his arms. “I don’t care.” He grumbled.

Pent felt rage fizz inside him. “Wha—? Well, you should!” Pent yelled, hands slamming on the table and making the wine glass rock. The restaurant fell silent, eyes shifting to them. Arackniss had pushed himself back in his seat, hands gripping the table. His eyes had winded a little and body locked up; staring up at the snake.

Pentious dropped himself back down into his seat, eyes narrowed on the taken back spider. Pentious didn’t show any care in all the attention he had drawn to them. “You need to care about yourself.” Pent’s eyes narrowed, glazed with sadness. “I care about you. I need you to still be here! I-I…” his looked down, hiding his face as tears began to run down his cheeks. “I can’t go back to a life without you in it,” he whispered.

Arackniss's pinkish-red eyes softened, feeling guilt and sadness fill him. It felt awful, made him want to curl up into a ball and hid from everyone. He was silent, watching Pentious take a small slip of his red wine; his hands shaking as he began forcing the wine down along with his tears.

Arackniss frowned, the snake’s tearful eyes glistening softly in the candlelight. “H-Hey.” He didn’t think, standing in his seat so he could reach across the table. Arackniss placed his hand on the snake’s glass, hand resting on top of Pentious.

Pentious breathed in, looking to the spider, who gently pulled the glass away from him.

“C’mon.” Arackniss sat the glass down. “ya make it sound like I’m on deaths door.” He slowly lowered himself down into his seat. “I don’t mean to upset ya with what I do.”

“I know!” Pentious couldn’t stop the words from leaving him so loud and clear, yet his voice trembled. “I know.” He put in a softer tone. “I don’t mean to be… pushy.” He put gently. “I know I don’t understand. I wish I did!... but I don’t.” He gazed at Niss, “I just get upset that you always put Henroin first. I don’t need you to put me first! I… I want you to put yourself first.”

Arackniss gave a weak chuckle, making Pentious arch a brow. “And what’s funny about that?” his eyes narrowed at the arachnid.

Niss gave a small smirk, looking back to Pentious as the smirk turned a little warmer. “I’m just… not use to people caring about me.”

Pentious face burnt up, not knowing exactly what he was feeling but he could feel his chest race at the spider’s smile. He gave a soft and warm smile to Niss, but then blinked when Arackniss tried his pasta and scoffed. “Ugh, taste like shit.” The spider stood up and finished his glass of wine before leaving the table. “C’mon.”

Pentious blinked, quickly getting up. “W-we’re just leaving?” He quickly slivered alongside Arackniss. “Are ya payin’ for that crap?” Niss arched a brow at the snake, who quickly looked back to see the confused waiter rubbing the back of his head and looking around for them. Pent giggled. “Oh, this is exciting!”

Arackniss pushed the restaurant door open. “Really? Ya seem like the kinda guy who does petty villainy all the time.” He pulled his cigarette out and began lighting it. Warm spark of fire in the cold night air.

Pentious looked down at him as they walked down the quiet night road. “I’m too busy to be running around tipping bins over and stealing candy from babies.”

Arackniss blew a river of smoke out from between his lips and without hesitation threw his leg out, kicking a mental bin over, the sliver bin lid glistening in the ghostly moonlight and the rubbish inside spilling out.

Pentious gasped, well Arackniss gave a weak chuckle at the snake’s reaction. Seeing the amusement on Niss’s face and the soft chuckle he gave. It made Pentious stomach fill with butterflies, and then he let a loud and clear laugh out. Pentious snickered as his tail lashed out and knocked a few other silver bins over. The snake laughed even louder when Arackniss laughed.

Arackniss laughed but quickly pressed his hand to his mouth when he snorted. “I-I’m only laughing because I drank too much.” He snickered when Pentious let a strange hissing laugh out that the spider couldn’t help but find hilarious. “Stop!” Arackniss hit the snake’s side.

Pentious giggled, face warm with laugher. He playful hit Niss's back, and Niss pushed back in retuned as they walked, however, Pentious was still laughing wildly and pushed the small spider with his tail, but this time it made Arackniss lose his balance and almost fall into the stone wall, and that made Pentious laugh even more as he watched the slightly tipsy spider twirl on his feet. Pentious laughed, throwing his head back, only to be sharply cut off by a punch to the gut from Arackniss.

Pentious wheezed and groaned out, bending over himself; arms around his stomach that felt like everything inside had been throw around from the hit.

Arackniss snorted at seeing the snake almost throw up from the hit. “Sorry.” He placed a hand on the snake’s shoulder. “I forget how strong I am.” He smirked, seeming proud of himself.

Pentious forced himself up. “Y-You are very strong.” he hissed as he rubbed his stomach and gave a slightly forced smile through the pain.

Niss smirked and gave a small tilt of his shoulder. “Takes a lot of hard work.”

“What drew you to it? Working out I mean.” He hurried to keep alongside the spider as they walked.

“Eh, a few things. When I was alive, I wasn’t exactly tall.” A slight look of irritation marked his face. “I wasn’t this short, but then Angel wasn’t so tall either.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I guessed since I wasn’t… tall.” That left a bad taste in his mouth. “I’d work out. kinda… make up for it.”

Pentious blushed deeply. “I’m sure you make up for it in other places~” his eyes winded, blush still burning when the spider sharply pointed up at him.

“Are ya calling me short!? Because if ya are, I swear I’ll pull those pretty eyes out ya skull!” He yelled up at him.

“N-No!” Pentious held his hands up. “I just ment-!” He stopped and a small smile creeped across his face. “You think I have pretty eyes~?” His smile warmed and blush deepened when seeing a rosy blush exploded across the spider’s face.

“Wha-?” Arackniss face dropped at that; his blush burnt up. “N-No! No. I mean, th-they look fine.” He grumbled before swiftly hurrying down the road.

Pentious gazed at the spider walking away. Face warm and smiled lovingly at the arachnid, however, he quickly snapped himself out of his day dream and hurried and caught the spider up. “Would you like to come back to mine?” The snake smiled down at him.

Niss gave a small hum and Pent couldn’t stop his heart from racing. Praying the little spider would say yes.

“I suppose. Pa is on business anyway.”

Pentious let a happy giggle out and tail wrapped around the spider’s waist, pulling him closer. “Wonderful! We can eat ice-cream and talk about our feelings!” He gave a toothy, bright smile.

Arackniss pushed the snake’s tail off with his finger. “Uh… ice-cream sounds good. Not the talkin’ bit.”

“What about a movie?” Pent gave a warm smile that brightened when the spider gave a small nod.

“Sure, sounds good.” He puffed on the cigarette before tossing it to the side and arms wrapped around himself. “I’ll be happy as long as ya place is warm.”

Pentious looked to him with a curious gaze.” You don’t like the cold?”

Arackniss had his bottom set of arms around himself. “Who does? It’s dark and cold and everythin’ dyin’.”

A small smirk curved Pent’s lips. “I didn’t think death bothered you.”

“I don’t.” Niss glanced up at him. “It’s just ugly.” He smirked. “Ya ever saw a guy with half his brain out his skull?”

Pentious face scrunched up. “No… I like where my brain is.”

Arackniss gave a small chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure no one puts a bullet in ya head.”

Pentious eyes softened and smile warmed, gazing at the spider, who walked ahead, wanting the warmth of the blimp. A small splash then landed on the serpent’s forehead, making him look up as dark rain began to fall. He hurried after the arachnid, who was holding the blimp door open from him.

* * *

The two soon arrived at Pentious home, the large mansion was surprisingly warm and Niss made himself comfortable on the sofa, arms wrapped around himself, and eyes fell shut before Pent could even lose and lock the front door. “How about we watch something with those little moving drawings.” He smiled warmly, however, stopped at the end of the sofa, finding the spider was already fast asleep; breathing deeply and chest rising and falling. Pentious felt his chest warm. He gingerly slivered over. “Niss?” He whispered, double cheeking if the spider was asleep as he moved closer.

Arackniss's form seemed to relax, eyes still closed and breathing steady. Pentious smile warmed. He carefully wrapped his arms around the spider's small frame and lifted him up. He slivered across the large room and up the stairs. Pentious couldn’t quite get his own form to relax, stiffing every time the spider shuffled in his arms.

Pentious was surprised the spider felt so soft in his hold. He had always seen Arackniss form as stiff and tense, sometimes even witnessing him jerk and hair stand up at loud and sudden sounds. It saddened the snake, seeing how on edge Arackniss always was. It must be exhausted.

He looked down at the sleeping arachnid in his arms and gently brushed his thumb across the back of Arackniss’s hand. He gave a small smile, feeling each hair and how soft they all were.

He used his tail to open the guest bedroom door. He slivered in, heading over to the bed. Tail pulling the covers over and resting the spider down. Pentious gently pulled his hand out from under Arackniss's head. Watching the spider melt into the firm but soft mattress.

Pentious gazed down at him, leaning down to be closer. He listened to the spider’s steady breathing and watched the way his warm breath made his hair hanging over his face gently sway. The snake hand gingerly moved in to push the spider’s hair away from his closed eyes.

Arackniss form tensed up, hand lashing out and locking around the snake’s wrist just before Pent’s fingertips could touch him.

Pent couldn’t help but yelp, however, he didn’t pull back. Wide-eyed and shifted to the spider, who’s eight eyes narrowed at him.

Pent gave a nervous smile, now knowing if he was meant to be staring back with the same dagger glare. The only thing his mind could focus on what how soft the spider’s hand was, how his claws were very so slightly burying into his skin. “I-I was just putting you to bed.” His face was on fire, burning as he felt the spider's hand realise him. Pentious didn’t pull back, instead watching the spider roll over and pull the covers over himself more.

Pentious stood up and glanced at his wrist, before looking back to the spider, who was breathing deeply again and curled up under the warm blanket.

The floor boards groaned under him as he moved across the room, stopping in the doorway and looked back to the sleeping arachnid. “Goodnight, Nissy.” He put gently, waiting a moment before closing the door behind himself.

Arackniss was left in dark silence. His steady breathing held for a moment, “Goodnight, Pent.” He whispered and then buried his face into the pillow, a soft hum leaving him as he enjoyed the warmth and softness of the large bed.


End file.
